The Mourning of the Bloody Valentine
by Sakuragari Katana
Summary: My name is Kagome. I believed I was just an average, Japanese high school girl... so why do I have a stalker, two jealous boys at my tail, two missing friends, and an orphaned child to boot? Seems like I might just pass as 'Weird'. [InuKag] [MirSan]
1. Pink Slip

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

Chapter 1 : Pink Slip

It was an absolutely breath-taking, beautifully rainy day and I, Kagome Higurashi, was busy trying to coach my brother on how to play baseball. In the rain. Fun, fun. My use of sarcasm has become so overwhelming lately, that I can almost see it dripping from my canines; that, actually, look like fangs! Newsflash, huh. Don't worry I'm not a **youkai **or anything. Those weird people. I've always been afraid of them. I guess I had been taught to. So anyway, I was coaching, Souta was failing, it was raining. The end. No, it's not over...unfortunately, because I have to tell you all about my thrilling "from age 17 to now" story. It actually all began when I was 17 when I began to notice it...

My Stalker.

.

.

.

Some girls think a stalking "admirer" is great; he protects you, is handsome and romantic, is crazy about you and catches you when you fall during your "near-death experience" tumble off of the 30 cm high bench you oh, so wisely climbed onto. In actual truth, it's scary. Threatening. Almost-making-you-piss-your-own-new-flared-pants scary. Now that's taking it too far. Far enough that someone sensitive enough could mentally and emotionally snap in two, leaving a broken mess of a person who didn't have much confidence to begin with and nobody to help them. Which was why I began to notice it. Sometimes it was just a shiver down my spine, the feeling like someone was watching me, and then the little notes began to appear.

I went to a private school in Japan, where I currently reside, and we wear those short little skirts and sailor uniforms that you just _know _somebody is admiring your 'Tuesday' panties with flower print that you're wearing on a Friday. Some girls love this perverted attention. I hate it. Makes me feel damn self-conscious. My best friend Sango totally agrees with me on this, and she had voiced the opinion loudly and obviously after Miroku, our porn-washed-minded guy-friend, had snapped her panty elastic suggestively and groped her. The uniforms always brought attention to us, and you just _knew _it was a stalking tragedy just waiting to happen. I guess that's why he started taking interest in me. And I'm not talking about Miroku. Nope, not at all. During this time I had found a couple hot pink notes around. Most of them complimenting the weather, my new make-up, or my new shoes, and I just thought there was some admirer out there. I suspected Hojou first. He told me he didn't have an old fashioned typewriter when I asked him. So he was off my list. I asked all my friends, heck, even a couple rivals, if they knew who, or if they, had done it. Nobody. I was a little perturbed, but it was nothing serious. 'They' only said 'K' when addressing, me, I supposed. I believed for a while that it was meant for someone else. A Katie, Kaitlin, Katherine, hell, maybe even my look-alike friend Kikyou. I forgot about the hot pink slips after a while, since they had stopped appearing. Maybe the person finally learned to speak, instead of typing out little notes to get attention. How very wrong I was. Maybe the 'person', as I called him, knew I was shrugging him off, which didn't sit too well with him, most likely. So he planned this.

.

.

.

I had been walking through the empty halls on Saturday (we have school 6 days a week) after-school with my briefcase-like-bag every student carries around. The lights were buzzing from a poor electric job, and flickering slightly. I breathed in the humid damp air and I just knew from the lunch-butterflies in my stomach that something was going to happen while I walked home. If you're wondering 'Where the heck are your friends, girl?!' they had gone too. I could never afford the bus fare, though my friends frequently offered. Today I wished like crazy that Sango would have asked me and I had (but then again, probably not) accepted. The halls were still dirty; the janitor not made his rounds yet, most probably, and scraps of paper, late notes, and poor test grades fluttered around my feet. What caught my eye was a small hot pink notepaper scotch-taped to the double-door exit window. Smack in the middle. Curiosity flooded all my rational and logical thought like water to soup mix, and I trotted forward, plucked it off the door, and held it up to the blinking lights. (Poor eyesight, see. But not bad enough that I need glasses.)

_Kagome. There. You. Are._

_Hiding? Bad. Idea. _

_Love._

Now that freaked me out. It addressed me personally. So much for the option that this was coincidence. Either Kouga, my boyfriend, was trying to scare me again, or this was some illiterate, she-male of a stalker who could only write the maximum of 3 syllables per word. Per sentence. I immediately chose Kouga. I couldn't check the writing, it had been typed. Quite poorly, too. The 'love' had been smudged slightly, but not enough to notice fingerprints or such. Okay, time to cut the CSI I'd been watching more of lately.

I, annoyed, stuffed the flamingly bright note in the front pocket of my case, and started trudging home.

Halfway there, I came across 5 more of the notes. All so far said:

_Kagome. Head. Home._

_Getting. Darker._

Apparently the 'wave' was his signature. Great. Now it was getting colder, and darker, just as the note had foretold. After seeing the 6th note in the distance, I deliberately didn't pick it up, but ran home the whole way, looking over my shoulder constantly, expecting an ugly fat stalker puffing after me. As I reached my front door, I started jiggling my keys in the hole, desperately wanting to just be home, be in my mom's arms and safe.

I ran inside the kitchen, dropped my case, and waited for my breathing to slow. I took a couple deep breaths, looked around our darkening kitchen, lighted only by the setting sun in the west. I drank a glass of cool milk, wiped my mouth on my uniform sleeve, and after a deep sigh, headed up to my room. As I opened my door, ready to bed down for the night (who cared about homework anyway?) I came upon the freakiest, scariest, and strangest thing I had ever seen...

I came upon the freakiest, scariest, and strangest thing I had ever seen...

Hot pink notes layered my whole room. Like scales of a very girly fish, every square inch of everything; all my figurines, bed, pillows, lamps, books, and even the ceiling and window were covered with the small hot squares scotch-taped into place.

I realized I was walking on all these notes. It surely must have taken hours to do all this! And each note, I noticed, had something different written down on it. Here's a couple that I picked up:

_Kagome. So. Pretty._

_Favorite. Color. Shaded. Navy. Blue. Mix._

_Gorgeous._

...

_Kagome. Kiss. Me._

...

_Kagome. I. Know. You. So. Well._

_Could. It. Be. Love?_

......

There were so many others, some listing everything I did that day, in short, direct sentences. Well, words, is more like it. One described my body as I was showering. That one scared me the most. He saw me at all times? Like...right now? This very minute, he could be in a tree somewhere, with binoculars, smiling slightly at my alarm? Another told me he wanted to touch me in...inappropriate places. Impossible! Inconceivable! This was just too much.

Then I heard Mom come home.

"Kagome?" she called lightly.

"Uh..huh?" I tried to call back, my voice was strained, and I could only give a hoarse reply. I heard her come up the stairs, and I could feel her behind me.

"Oh my...GOD!" Mom started fingering the layers on the inside of my bedroom door, "Who...who did this? What do these all say?"

"I...I don't know, Mom," I felt like crying, "They're all about me! Read them! A...A ...some kind of...stalker was here! I didn't do this! Who? Who..." I broke out in sobs.

All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew in my partially open window. A pink note slipped in.

Mom raced to the window, yanked it up, and peered outside with a motherly concerned frown on her face.

"Who's there?!" She shrieked. No answer. She slammed the window shut and snatched the note among the sea of other ones.

_Kagome. It. Hurts. To. See. You. Cry. _

_Mother. Of. Kagome. I. Love. Your. Daughter._

...

And it was typed. And I had only started crying, oh, about, forty seconds ago. Whoever this was, he carried a big old typewriter in his wallet, and moved like a shadow.

About here I kind of blank out. Just a blank white page, if you will. Next thing I knew, I was awake and my mother with me in a cab, to the police station.

"We need help..." Mother said, shaking, more likely from fright, and not the early spring cold.

A hot pink note blew in the window. Mom's eyes widened. She stuck her head out of the cab, and I read the note.

_Wait! Don't. Leave. Me. Alone._

...

I screamed hysterically, I passed out. All I remember is a fuzzy image of outside my side of the cab, something was moving as fast as we were. And it looked human. And then...

Darkness.

A/N:

Hye! Like it? Hope its okay for my very first chappy! Sorry that it's a cliffy, but I had to make it a little more suspenseful, yknow? Scary, huh? And HOT PINK! And you thought yellow post it notes would be terrifying...just imagine HOT PINK! Gah! shudders Hope you like it! Please review it if you're reading it!

-Katana


	2. Security

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

Chapter 2 : Security

During the time I was unconscious, and never wanting to wake up, my mother reached the police station, dragged my limp deadweight inside, stormed up to the officer on duty, thrust a fistful of the pink notes into his face, and started crying. She told me what happened exactly like that.

This was about where I woke up. The first thing my blurred eyes focused on, or at least tried to, was the bright florescent light bulb of the interviewing room. Then I remembered. Not in methodical order either. Bits of memory flew at me like the violent bludgers that beat poor Harry Potter senseless. First thing I remembered was a large pink fish. Don't ask why, because, in all honesty, that was exactly what my room looked like about now. Then, I remembered the dark figure "flying" beside my side window in the cab. Then my mother, shrieking out the window. Then I remembered it all together. The first clear thought that appeared to me was that I had been captured by that obsessive, perverted, peeping tom of a stalker and would be kept here, in this dingy room until I agreed to be his sex slave. As I told you before, maybe a little too much CSI, Law and Order and all of my other late night detective shows shook up my better judgment. The original Pink Panther included.

Then I saw my mother, sniffling while dabbing a Kleenex at her eyes.

.

"Ma?" I said, well, whimpered, squinting from lack of energy.

"Oh! Kagome! It's okay, honey, we're at the police station. It's safe now. You're alright."

The officer smiled sympathetically at me, having to peer over the edge of his desk to where I was, on the concrete floor where my own mother had forgotten me.

"It's alright now, Miss Higurashi. You're mother told me this was very sudden, and very...astonishing." He stated, as if reading me my rights while cuffing me after I killed a fly or something.

'Damn STRAIGHT it was astonishing! Freaky is more like it!' I internally screeched. I felt like taking that black little mechanical pencil sharpener, turn it on full power, and shove it up between his gosh forsaken blobs of lard he called an ass.

But I didn't, thank goodness, other wise I'd be in lockup until kingdom come.

Instead I just nodded, shivered, and stood up, wobbling over to the waiting arms of my mother. Now although I'm 17, I sat in her lap and held her tight. Later, much, much later, she complained that she had had problems feeling her legs right then.

"Ahem. Mrs. and Miss Higurashi, this is the most...how do I say? The strangest and the rarest case that I have ever heard of. We aren't sure how to deal with something of this...magnitude. First, do you know anyone who could be doing this? Have you noticed any strange people at your school?"

'If I had, I'd have told you already, dumb ass.' But I really said, "No sir. I go to a private school. Everybody knows everybody."

"Any new kids at all?"

"Not that I've heard of."

...

About a couple hours, and a lot of pointless questions later, Mom and I were escorted home by a couple of officers, who came in and started taking away all the little notes from my room for evidence. Which was, really, about a million hot pink different pieces about a million different things. I slept in Mom's room that night. I pulled the covers right over my head, and my Mom kept a baseball bat by her side table. Much use that would have done, if any at all!

.

.

The next day, Mom pulled me out of my dream that the stalker was a hot skater guy who had run out of the blue notes and had to use the pink ones instead. I pulled myself up, and since it was colder today, I heaved on our school outside jersey on top of my sailor suit and miniscule skirt. I gulped down my breakfast, constantly checking over my shoulder for someone hiding behind the potted palm tree plant. Finally, I grabbed my briefcase and a note from my Mom explaining why I hadn't done my homework, and shot out the door. My plan was to get to school as fast as humanly possible and call my Mom to pick me up after school, and I'd demand Sango to stay and wait with me. So I raaaan, I ran so far awaaayyy...no, not really. More like 'she raaaan, then joooogged, then waaaalked, paaaanting and pufffffing far awaaaayyy'. Very nice. When I finally stilled my beating heart; and no, I did not die, I headed towards my locker. No pink notes anywhere. So far, so good. Then I opened my locker. Think of it as a tiny piece of my room that the police forgot to gather evidence from. Yes, the pink fish strikes again. Man, I'll never eat fish again. Or wear pink. I slammed the locker door closed and leaned against it. Well, whoever he was, he knew exactly where I was every single minute of every single day. SO, when in such a state of distress, I did the only thing I could do. I went to find Kouga, Miroku, and Sango.

People always thought the four of us were double dates. You know, like Miroku and Sango, and Kagome and Kouga. But that's not really how it is. Kouga's one of my very best friends, and also a pretty good boyfriend. He's really sweet and thoughtful, but arrogant and he loves to show other guys he's got a girl. Miroku. Now there's a toughie. Not as in rough and "I'll beat you up" tough. More like...difficult to put up with. Including all his perverse antics. I believe the one and only girl who can beat him up and still love him is Sango. I swear; she must be a saint. She complains about him like heck, but she loves him. And Miroku must know that he'd never be able to stay long with any other girl, so he fell in love with Sango too. Now, don't get me wrong, Sango didn't get stuck with Miroku cuz he was the last choice. No, Sango's got quite a few of them lined up at her beck and call. Well, there's Kuranosuke, Maro, and Rinji. Don't worry about me because 'guys in line' is a thing I do not lack. For me, there was Kouga, then Hojou, and Eiji. But after I told Eiji that we could be best friends, he stopped asking me out. I suspect he still likes me, but I hope not; I don't wanna hurt his feelings. Eiji has been like a Sango to me. He, Sango, and Miroku are my best friends. Ahem so anyhow...

I ran into Eiji first.

"Whoa, hey, Kagome." That's what he says every time he sees me. Don't know why; so don't ask me.

"Mornin' Eiji." I was still looking around, behind my shoulder, everywhere.

"Um...you okay, Kagome?" he kind of frowned but covered it with a smile.

"Well, of course..." I started, but then remembered my locker, my room, the police station, "Actually...I'm not okay. Here, I'll show you." I grabbed his hand, and ignoring his blush, I pulled him to my locker. I opened it and told him everything.

.

.

Three hours later, I was sitting at our usual lunch table with all my friends; who now knew everything, sitting protectively around me. Miroku was trying to perversely distract Sango so Eiji could steal the leftover of her cookie, when I noticed Kouga come on in. And he wasn't by himself. He was sulkily leading a long-white-haired boy with him. Somehow, the way the golden-orbed dude looked at me, it made me feel like he knew me. Not, like, just know my name, or where I live, but the deepest, darkest secrets I never told anybody. He knew everything there was to know about me, from the way he stared. Kouga shuffled over to me, putting his arm around me, which made the dog-eared stranger's eyes flint with anger.

"Hey, Kagome." Kouga purred, tightening his grip around my shoulders possessively.

Sango piped up first, and not wanting to be rude: "Hey, Kouga, you didn't introduce the new guy," she raised an eyebrow when Kouga sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Kagome, Kaede-sensei wanted you to show our new student around. InuYasha."

At this, InuYasha smiled broadly, and instead of a normal handshake, pulled me into a tight hug. My eyes widened, as did my mouth, and my cheeks kind of...well, blushed. Kouga hugs me sometimes, but it just didn't feel the same.

Miroku whistled, "Is that how people from where you came from greet pretty girls, InuYasha?"

InuYasha, instead of blushing back and denying it, totally owned up to it. "Yeah, totally, dude. She's just so fine, huh?" he laughed. I pulled back, and Kouga gripped me, pulling me towards him more.

"Too bad, dog. She's my girlfriend."

Oh, boy, did I see rivalry in their exchange of glares. Yet I also saw a total friendship blossoming between InuYasha and Miroku. Great. Yet another pervert to add to the long list of ... Miroku.

"Not for long, wolf-shit." Inu-Yasha smirked confidently and grinned and 'heh'ed, "I'm gonna make her mine."

I must've gulped or made some kind of noise, cause Sango turned to me and asked me.

"Um, Kagome...do you know InuYasha already? Whoa, are you okay?"

I believe this was the part I started choking on the leftover Monterey Jack cheese from my lasagna. Nobody did anything. Just stood there, and watched me for a second. Then InuYasha jumped up, pulled me to him, flung me around, and performed the Heimlich Maneuver. Quite expertly too. I hacked the bit of food into poor Eiji's face. He woke up from his current daydream. Or nightmare taking place right before his eyes. He had been silent during the whole 'Kouga VS InuYasha' thing, staring at the ground and drumming his fingers against the table. 'Poor guy, he's always kinda followed me around.' I adjusted myself to see Hojou who was sitting in the corner, pale as the white boxes on a chess board. The bell rang and InuYasha looked at me happily. What a freak. Ah well. He grabbed my hand and said to me, "C'mon, Kagome. You have to show me around, remember?"

"Huh? Oh...ya."

He apparently didn't need much help. He was moving quite quickly, dragging ME along, like some dummy that a Baywatch lifeguard hangs onto for practice. He pulled me to his locker, grabbed a couple books and pencils, and headed over to my locker. He stopped for a moment; as if remembering something, about 2 steps away from my locker.

"Oh. Uh, where's your locker?"

A/N : Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, ktn, mandapanda, eMeLyNoOoPeE, and BluePuppy! Okay...I gotta go get started on the third chapter. The reviews really keep me going, so thanks guys! Um, and for replies:

BluePuppy : Well, I haven't plotted out the whole story yet. I'm open for interesting suggestions. I'm glad u like it! XD

Ktn: I will try my best!

Mandapanda: thanks for ur compliments! Im gonna try my darndest to keep this fanfic alive!

EMeLyNoOoPeE : u write like the stalker! AAAAAHHHGGGHHH!!!! Lol u were writing in. One. Word. Phrases. LoL

Ja ne!

-Katana


	3. Laugh Out Loud

A/N : Wow! So many reviews! Thanks everybody! Okay...so I forgot to put a disclaimer. If owned InuYasha, Kikyo would be a gay, hairy, sweaty man, InuYasha and Kagome both Hanyou mates, and Sango would find perverse antics attractive. And Miroku and InuYasha would be strutting around naked A LOT more often. And Naraku would be in a yellow chicken suit. And Sesshomaru...WOULD LOOK LIKE A GIRL! Oh wait. He already does. ¬¬ okay, okay...so I don't own the series! (or I'd be really rich and this wouldn't be on )

.

.

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

Chapter Three : Laugh out Loud

As I led InuYasha around, or rather, he led ME around, I started to wonder if that stalker was watching me right now. I was staring at the floor, and when I looked up, InuYasha's golden orbs were right on me. He was staring kind of...aggressively. Now, this would usually freak the heck out of me, but he was sucking on a big blue gobstopper on a stick, which had stained his lips a bright blue, and caused a large bulbous in his left cheek, making him look sort of...pouty and blue. Which was hilarious, really. I scrunched my face up to stop from laughing, but I already felt my face going blue. As I thought this, my eyes fell upon his blue stained lips and I lost it. Now I have to warn you. When it comes to laughing, I am no normal human being. I become a cackling, red-faced, wheezing, eyes-tearing, and grabbing-my-sides-to-stop-myself-from-laughing-out-a-lung who people-shake-their-heads-at-and-'tsk'-at girl. About 2 years ago, Sango and I wrote out a long list of things we would do before we died. Miroku had just been beaten brainless; which he was most of the time now that I think about it, and, at the time, we doubted he would live long with the magnitude of Sango's wallops. Sango immediately wrote, as number one; yet secret to everyone but me :

Have a totally CLEAN date with Miroku. After he asked me politely and without bribes of sex.

I had chuckled at that. Cause I knew it would only happen when Miroku was too old and senile to remember sex at all. Probably somewhere around the age of 200. Sango had slapped my arm and asked me what I had wrote. And after a moment of pondering, I wrote quickly, shielding my writing with my left hand.

Laugh so hard I go unconscious. ((A/N: That really is my do-before-die goal))

Now that's something I could really be proud of. I mean, if I laughed THAT hard, it must've been something frickin' hilarious. And that would have had to be at a party somewhere. And a party means friends, which means fun, which means alcohol! Sango liked the sound of it already. I laugh about something everyday, that I am sure of. But not something drop-dead funny.

So anyway, I was wheezing, bawling, and cackling like some evil maniac who just; after blowing the world up and kidnapping George Bush onto a spacecraft, yelled "April Fool's!" Another thing. As I laugh, I can't think, and my lungs and vocal cords take over. So, I kind of laugh repetitively. For instance: "Ah hee hee ha hee haw Ah hee hee ha hee haw" ((A/N: I am speaking from experience here, friends. Believe it. It happens to me!)) I laughed. And laughed. And laughed. I was leaning on a row of lockers for support, my convulsing, laughing head resting on InuYasha's stupefied shoulder, and I was still gripping my stomach to stop from giving away my lunch to InuYasha's shoes. InuYasha, however did not find this intriguing. I always like to hang out with people with a good sense of humor. And when I think about it, Sango isn't one of them. Miroku, definitely, if you could count his porn-based actions as funny. Kouga is more of sweep-the-girl-off-her-feet-with-my-ultimate-manliness-and-romance. Not quite ha-ha funny. Eiji? Nah, he spends the greater percent of his brainpower on internet games. Wait. I know someone. She has one class with me: Art. You could say she's kind of a hippie's-daughter-finds-even-the-stupidest-things-hilarious-and-could-laugh-down-any-other-emotion-she-would-likely-have. Her name is Katana. ((A/N: yes, I just HAD to pop me in there. Now, now, I personally find it annoying when authors put themselves in a fic, but Kagome needs someone to laugh with and Sango's angry face doesn't look too inviting.))

She's weird, not very athletic, and only 5'4. Well, I'm only 5'5, so I shouldn't be talking. She's a little on the thin side, and dresses like she doesn't care. And I don't mean she's a slut when I say that. But she can find the littlest thing and laugh about it like it was the funniest thing ever.

Well, back to the story, cuz I'm sure you find my blabbering aggravating. So, about half an hour later, I was dabbing at my teary eyes with a Kleenex, and still chuckling lightly. InuYasha was still looking at me like I had sprouted wings out of my armpits, latched a gigantic can of Lysol on my back, changed into a shirt that said 'Lysol-Gal : kills 99% of bad guys' and started singing about the Facts of Life. I smiled at him, knowing that he was actually taking my laughing fit pretty well; Sango would have giggled along for a little while, then smothered me and stuck me into a locker to shut up by myself. I had a strong belief that InuYasha and I would get along just fine.

.

After school, I begged Sango to stay with me for fear of the "PINK" coming to compliment how the white from my panties and legwarmers matched. I had not seen any more of the pink squares all day; a good sign, I decided. I was kind of relieved, maybe the stalker had realized that I had the police on my side and decided to prey on someone stupider. But, I wanted to take precautions. In fact, even InuYasha decided to stay with me. Sango and I caught up on the daily gossip, who was with who, who had dumped who, and who would **pulverize** Miroku if he tried to touch her like that a second time. A hint perhaps? Maybe it was a little too subtle, because he did it again, and she smashed him with a bike. She got so caught up in chasing after him and trying to hit him more that she had left the school grounds completely. I was giggling over the whole ordeal, just knowing how very typical the situation was. InuYasha cleared his throat beside me, and I remembered he was there too. So, I tried to make some small talk.

"So, uh, what school did you come from, InuYasha-kun?"

He kind of looked down as I said his name. "Oh, uh, from Kyoto."

"What's it like over there?"

"Uh...I dunno."

"Alrighty then. So you're saying u were home schooled, never saw the daylight, never spoke with anyone from the "outside world", got served cold meals from a slot in your door, and haven't had any physical contact in over 10 years?"

"No! I just...don't know what to say about it." He was flabbergasted. ((A/N: how I love that word!))

I laughed, "I was just kidding. No need to get defensive. It's okay, I understand what you meant." I smiled warmly to try and melt some of the ice-cold tension. InuYasha smiled meekly back at me, and deciding that I could use a good guy friend, draped my arm around his neck from the side, about to give him a noogie. Apparently he took this the wrong way, and as I was going to noogie the heck out of him, he grabbed my waist, and kissed me on the mouth. It was a sweet kiss, but not exactly gentle. A little desperate on his part. I was just standing there with my eyes wide open, and my mouth would've been the same, if his lips hadn't latched themselves onto mine. Finally I kissed him back gently and pulled away. He pulled away too, and immediately began apologizing. I silenced him by brushing my lips against his, then pulled away entirely, cooked-beet red. We both looked away for a while, then he hugged me from behind. We sat watching the sunset like that for a while, until I heard a car approaching. I wiggled out of his arms, and smiled a good-bye to him. I ran up to my mother's now waiting car, and waved as I got in. After we drove off and telling my Mom the good news of how the stalker was gone, I looked out the window and touched my lips gently. We had only just met, but, I had a strong belief that InuYasha and I would get along fine. Just **fine**.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Whee! Another chapter finished! Hm. Now if I write one chapter per day, we will have a total of about 25 chapters before school starts. I know I won't be able to write as much when school starts so I'm really hoping I can finish this fic before then. Which means I need a lot of motivation. Which needs REVIEWS! And a giant thank you sign to those who have been reading and reviewed. Please, review for each chapter! I feel more important that way ;) okay...how about some extra bloopers? And sorry if they're not funny, but I find them funny. I'll pop some in when I get a bunch of reviews and in a good mood:

BLOOPER:

Wait. I know someone. She has one class with me: Art. You could say she's kind of a hippie's-daughter-finds-even-the-stupidest-things-hilarious-and-could-laugh-down-any-other-emotion-she-would-likely-have. Her name is...**SESSHOMARU IN A BEAVER SUIT WITH BUCK TEETH AND SHIFTY EYES**.

BLOOPER: After we drove off and telling my Mom the good news of how the stalker was gone, I looked out the window and touched my lips gently. We had only just met, but, I had a strong belief that InuYasha and gay Kikyou would get along fine. Just **fine**.

BLOOPER:

Katana walks into writing room, where InuYasha is sitting, with his shirt off, facing the opposite way.

Katana: o.o drool

InuYasha turns his head around, his face covered in make-up and his bangs in curlers

Katana: O.o

InuYasha turns his body around, showing implant breasts

Katana: 0.0 WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU USE FOR THOSE??!!

InuYasha purrs, "You don't want to know..." winks

Katana looks down to his deflated part of his groin, and InuYasha nods excitedly

Katana: O.O

Katana wakes up screaming, realizes it was a dream. She sighs with relief, but then Toutousai sits up from his place in the bed

Toutousai: What's happened, sweetbreasts?

Katana screams.

((A/N: I resent that. points upwards)) R&R please, guys!


	4. Uncomfortable Chatter

A/N: Hello everyone I'm baaack! Okay so how are my lovely readers? Thank you, Rabid Kouga Fangirl for ur review and I just like to tell you all that on Microsoft Word, my 'short' chapters, as you call them, are actually 4 ½ pages long! Okay, so it's a lot for me...I also want to thank everyone for reviewing, it means a lot! Okay so I guess I have to put in a disclaimer right about here:

I, Katana Higashiyama, own nothing but the hope and dream that someday I will find the real-life InuYasha and marry him and live happily ever after! teary-eyed

Okay. Ahhnd...wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

.

.

.

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

Chapter Four : Uncomfortable Chatter

"InuYasha," I took a deep breath, "I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday when you...you...kissed me. I know I responded but I shouldn't have. I have a boyfriend, and it's unfair to Kouga, y'know? I like you as a friend, and I know we'll get along great, but please, I don't think you should see me in that way anymore. I don't see you in that way, so can we be just friends?"

Silence.

Oh, boy, everything seems so much easier to say to the mirror reflection of my blushing, fidgety self. But I know that when I get to school I'll actually have to say those words to him.

I stood in front of the mirror, thinking and sighing. Finally I tugged on my shoes and, since my mother worked early today, started walking. I ran into Sango and Miroku along the way. They both looked pretty cheerful today, so I decided there could be no harm in telling them a few details of yesterday's ... **occurrence**. I ran up along side them when they stopped to wait for me, and greeted them both good morning.

"Ohayou, Sango-chan, Miroku-kun."

"Ohayou." They both chimed.

Well this was something unusual. Both of them in the same place, yet the male had no bruises or cuts and was still conscious! I concluded that this must be a good omen. Hopefully everything would go well today.

"Sorry I forgot and left you by yourself after school, Kagome-chan." Sango did, in fact, look pretty grave, so I immediately accepted her apology.

"It's okay, Sango; InuYasha was there too, remember? He waited with me until my Mom came by."

"Oh?" Miroku was immediately suspicious. He gets that way whenever there's mention of a boy and a girl alone in one place for longer time than it takes to slap somebody. He speaks from experience, most likely.

"Nothing happened!" I raised my hand in a defensive gesture, to 'push' away his disbelieving eyes, "Okay...something did happen." I was feeling as red as Sango's panties, which were in clear view when the wind blew.

"OH?" They both got that funny look that always drives me back against a wall.

"What happened, Kagome? Did he try to touch you? I'll KILL him if—" Sango was already assuming things.

"No, no! Nothing like that." Okay, so how do I explain this to one violent protective friend and a perverted boy who's eyes were just screaming 'SEX? ALL RIGHT!'.

"Uh. Well, I tried to noogie him, and I put my arm around his shoulders, but then he kissed me. On the mouth..." I looked down slightly, and glanced nervously at Sango for her reaction.

"Well, Kagome, it's about bloody time!"

What?

"What?" Dumbfounded! Yep, that's me.

"Come on, Kagome, you know that Kouga is crazy for you but he'd sooner marry Miroku than stick around long enough to even kiss you or get to know you! Right, Miroku?"

"I reject the marrying part, but otherwise it sounds just like Kouga to me." Miroku nodded solemnly, his arms crossed.

"Um...but I'm the one that's being unfaithful or whatever. And...isn't that a bad thing?"

"I suppose, but I did see Kouga talking quite..._intimately_ with Kagura at lunch yesterday." Sango loved it when I had the benefit of the doubt.

"WHAT!" I did not like having the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, he had her right up against the school wall, their parted lips brushing lightly, they spoke in hoarse whispers to each other, his arms planted against the wall in an act of dominance—"

"Okay, I get it, I get it! No need for all the heated details!" Sheesh. Miroku should be a lemon-writer someday.

Sango just smiled along with Miroku.

"So, you guys are saying that it's okay if I cheat, cause Kouga is cheating too?"

"Sounds reasonable." Miroku loved little scandals and soap opera type relationships.

"About right." Sango had more of a tooth-for-a-tooth mentality.

"No! I am not going to lower myself to his dirt level! I was going to tell InuYasha that today, too!"

They both shrugged and just kept talking about how scandalous it would be if I fell in love with InuYasha, but then still kept my relationship with Kouga, but unbeknownst to me, Kouga was gay with InuYasha and they were cheating on me with Kagura and Kikyou; who had seemed to have taken a liking to InuYasha.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and just laugh along. I was kind of glad they didn't press me for further details; had I enjoyed the kiss? Had I felt safe in his arms? Did it feel...different? I was scared of those kinds of questions because the answer to all of them was 'Yes'. I felt so comforted by his presence, if you could even call it that; I mean I just met him yesterday! But when Kouga held me, it was like he was only holding onto a new play toy he was holding onto so that no one else could have. He just wanted me for what I looked like, who my friends were. When InuYasha held me that one time, I kind f felt he knew what I was going through and held me because I was _me. _For who I was, he appreciated me. Well, that's what it felt like back then anyway.

As we neared the school, I saw InuYasha standing by the front doors, waiting; for me, I hoped. But then I saw Kikyou sidle up to him and start giggling and talking in her monotone voice. I've always kind of pitied her because she sounds like a man when she speaks, but her giggle is definitely at least 5 octaves higher than a man's. Sure, she's pretty, but imagine that kind of husky 'she-male' voice whispering into your ear when she was trying to seduce you or something. Gives me the shivers.

InuYasha didn't see me as he walked in with Kikyou, and I kind of felt...possessive over him when she tried to link arms with him while talking in her manly voice that was even lower than InuYasha's vocal cords. He sneezed on the offending arm, and I could tell she was disgusted, but covered it up with a fake smile and husk laugh. He was trying to get rid of her. Instead, she licked her arm where he had sneezed; to HIS disgust, and he immediately gave her a 'What the hell' look. He spotted me and as he jogged over I could practically read the relief on his face. I felt kind of shy with him walking beside me, especially after yesterday.

"How are you feeling today, Kagome?" He seemed extra polite, something I knew must be a rare thing.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for waiting with me yesterday." I blushed at the memory.

"Oh. That's fine. I...didn't mind it that much."

"It was that bad huh?" I laughed.

"No, it felt...nice." I had never noticed how quickly one could turn from a light tan to a deep crimson. Hm, 3 seconds. Record time.

We were wandering to our lockers, in a pretty deserted hall except for a senior who was sitting by his locker, furiously trying to complete his homework that was 2 weeks overdue.

"Yeah..." It was quiet and we were both red. I knew I had to tell him, "InuYasha, yesterday when you...kissed me, it felt nice, and I responded, even though I knew I shouldn't have. I think...it's unfair to Kouga, and—"

He cut me off by grabbing my shoulders.

"Kagome, when I saw you yesterday, I felt something for you..."

Disinclination, hopefully.

"...I think I really have feelings for you. I'm sorry if I sound direct, but you have to dump Kouga."

WHAT!

"WHAT?"

"I want to be with you Kagome. I know you don't love him. He's only 'just a friend' isn't he? We could be together. Dump him Kagome. I want you."

'He wants me? He's crazy! Kouga has always been a good childhood friend who stuck up for me...when he was even there.'

"What? No, InuYasha, I can't. That's just too cruel to Kouga. I care about him, you know. It's not just some pity date! I chose to go out with him because I thought we could maybe have something. And you, just come barging in, grabbing me and all that! I bet it's nothing but you're testosteroned hormones talking! It could just be...the weather or something! So, just leave it. I'm with Kouga, right? So I'm gonna be with him." My feathers ruffled, I stalked off. Ooh, bad choice of words. I was still angry about the pink fish thing, too. That stupid stalker was probably liking every moment of my suffering. And then I had just gone and left InuYasha in the dust. Sigh.

So now what am I gonna do?

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hey ppls. Thanks for all the great reviews. ARG my mom is being annoying and keeps bossing me around, so I barely have time to finish this chappie. I HAD to finish a whole one today, I knew that for sure. But my mom cant seem to do anything by herself. Katana do this Katana do that. EEERRRGGG! Lol sorry. Well thanks anyway. Whatd u think of the bloopers? Sucky? Oh well...

Ja ne.

-Katana


	5. Git Down Dirty

A/N: Hey guys omg I'm so tired and lethargic lately. yawns so anyway, I want to thank you for some really good reviews! Hm. I have about 18 now? In four chapters, so that's about...almost 5 reviews per chapter! I'm still hoping to reach 50 or something. Hmm. Okay, so I hear some people have some suggestions as to who the stalker should be:

Okay so choose one and send ur choice with ur review, and then I'll tally it up k?

k...here are the choices :

.

InuYasha

.

Naraku

.

Miroku (weird, but I guess its possible...but wouldn't the pairings change?)

.

Kikyou (scary.)

.

Hojou (who's gone evil and makes a giant hoax of it??)

I was mostly thinking you guys would say InuYasha cuz that's who it seemed most like to me, but I'm thinking InuYasha makes more sense than any of these other guys...but tell me what u think I guess! Eh oh, lets go!

.

.

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

Chapter Five : Git Down Dirty

I didn't talk to InuYasha for the rest of that day. I hung out with Sango and Miroku, Kouga, and even ate lunch with Eiji. (That poor guy...he asked a girl named Ayame out, but found out she has a crush on Kouga)

InuYasha was mostly stuck with Kikyou all day, when I saw him, anyway. In class, I tried my best to ignore him, though I could feel his anxious eyes on my back. After school, Eiji, Miroku and Sango stayed with me. I just kind of knew that InuYasha was waiting until I was alone to talk to me. Sango took Eiji with her to buy some food from the vending machines, so I was left with; my favorite pervert, Miroku. He immediately whipped out his favorite magazine and started me various positions, different styles, and the many 'moods of sex', as he called them. I was slightly amused and partly disgusted. A good part of me told me to look away and hit him, but another part told me to sit with him, as we used to as children, and snigger at the exotic, glossy pictures. I chose the latter. We both huddled over the magazine, giggling; for me, and drooling; for him. We got so caught up in our fun that we didn't notice when Eiji and Sango returned. Curious, they snuck up behind us, and peered over Miroku's huddled form. When they were able to fully figure out what was going on, Sango landed an aluminum can of Cream soda on his head. The can stood upside down on Miroku's head, long streams of bright pink liquid streamed down his face and head. His expression still serious, he slowly rose and rolled up the magazine, stuffing it back into his briefcase. He gingerly removed the can from his head, flipped it right side up and drank the left over. Finally, he spoke.

"Why, Sango, dear, how kind of you to buy me some soda. And my favorite, too!" And he went cheerily back to sucking on his pop.

The rest of us were left silent, as the sticky pervert; for once, had sort of gotten out of any trouble for being a sicko. Which was surprising, even for me, his best friend. So he finally figured it out! The way to curb Sango's wrath and extinguish it from the source: I was genuinely impressed.

Slow, steady clapping was heard.

We all turned around to find InuYasha jump out of the oak tree nearby. He must've seen everything.

"Good job, Miroku." His voice was filled with awe, "I have to say, I'm impressed that you're teeny weeny brain managed to figure out something as complex as the woman's mind; as far as Sango goes, that is. Impressive... Impressive." He gave a slight 'heh' a moment later.

Miroku took a slight bow, his mouth still stuck to the rim of the cream soda can. I couldn't help but laugh. Sure, it was something, all these normally loud and angry (Sango) people suddenly silent and calm. I smiled at InuYasha, because I knew; even as much as I tried to ignore him, I couldn't push away such a good friend. Sure he was pretty cynical and sarcastic most of the time, but when I was around, he seemed more..._sweet_. Usually, you'd have to beat InuYasha stupid or get him rip-raging drunk for him to compliment someone. But here he was, laughing at how great Miroku was and thudding him on the back. Miroku laughed along too, his lips and surrounding area a bright pink.

Seeing the pink suddenly reminded me. My stalker. I started to panic slightly. Where was he now? Watching me? Chuckling along, and making a mental note that I liked dirty magazines? Oh lord. Just what I need...a perverted stalker. Sango seemed to have turned to salt during this time and Eiji waved a hand in front of her face, and I poked her, trying to revive her. She blinked and seemed normal again. She suddenly turned away, blushing at Miroku, and ran away, most likely homewards. Miroku jogged after her, calling for her to stop.

So now it was just Eiji, InuYasha, and myself. I could kind of tell InuYasha wanted to talk to me, and Eiji wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. I sighed inwardly and sat down on the edge of the curb, my elbows on my knees, and my chin-area in my hands. InuYasha immediately sat on my right, his arms crossed defiantly, and glared at Eiji, who sat on my left, and handed me my bag from behind me.

"Oh, thanks, Eiji!" I smiled. That was Eiji for you. He was nice like Hojou but twice as interesting. He had glasses and reddish brown hair, but I just wasn't attracted, though.

Eiji blushed slightly and InuYasha growled in the back of his throat. I rolled my eyes, and turned to InuYasha.

"Hey, you stop it. You didn't even me my bag, so you shouldn't be...growling! Yeah."

He looked at me, and a little smile tugged the corner of his mouth. He draped an arm around me possessively, to which I heard Eiji's quick intake of breath. Before I could yell at InuYasha, throw back his arm, and explain to Eiji, my Mom pulled up. She waved.

"Kagome!" She noticed Eiji. "Oh, hello there Eiji! You're growing up to be quite a handsome boy!"

She laughed when Eiji reddened slightly. I laughed along too, until I saw InuYasha approach my Mom's car window, his arms still crossed.

"Oi. I'm InuYasha."

"Hello there, InuYasha. Are you new here?"

"Yeah."

My Mom immediately looked at him suspiciously, even though she tried to smile at him.

"Well then...let's go; Kagome."

I frowned and slowly got in.

"Uh...bye guys." I had a feeling my Mom already thought InuYasha was the stalker.

"Goodbye Eiji." My Mom said with a cold glare to InuYasha.

Halfway home, Mom spoke quietly to me.

"Kagome...I don't want you to be with that InuYasha."

"Why?"

"He must be that stalker. If he comes near you...I'll report him to the police."

"Why do you think so, Ma?"

"...I don't like his expression. He seems just like the type to write those things to you and find them funny. Do you understand me Kagome?"

"I won't talk to him anymore Mom."

"You promise?"

I hesitated.

"I...I promise."

.

.

.

A/N:

Hey guys just adding some more suspense...if you could call it that. Okay well I have errands to run. Thanks for the reviews, and go, go, go review! Don't forget, Katana luvs ya!!

Ja ne.

-Katana


	6. Saliva

A/N: hey everyone! Thanks for the hilarious reviews! Keep reviewing to vote who u think should be the stalker! I'll tell from the votes, and then we'll just have to see, cuz I haven't planned this all out in detail. Actually, once I finish this fan fiction, I will make another one! Lol. Once this is over, it wont be the last of me! Lol okay so thanks for great reviews, please keep reviewing, it gives me more motivation to get off my lazy butt to go write up another chapter! Okay...and...GO!

.

.

.

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

Chapter Six : Saliva

Sigh. Why is life always so dang tough. How troublesome. Sometimes you wish you could whiz through a good life on a magic carpet of money. Now that is truly fiction. I mean, every life has its failures and triumphs right? Once my Mother told me something: Life is a giant x-y axis on graph paper that starts at the bottom 0, moves up, then constant, then takes a sudden unexpected dive for the bottom. But, when you least expect it, you might be right at the top, making one heck of a big red dot.

Yeah; so much for that. I guessed I was somewhere near taking the dive.

These kind of somewhat depressing thoughts were plaguing my brain as I walked to school that next day after the 'promise' day. Sango and Miroku had taken the bus that morning, so I was by myself; which was a bit of a blessing, seeing as I needed some good quiet time to think. As I was trudging along, I began to wonder exactly how I did feel for InuYasha, if anything at all. Now, the situation at hand: When he kissed me. Sure it wasn't my first kiss; I'd had that from Eiji when he first confessed his feelings for me. Hojou had given me my first hug; Kouga my first 'make-out'. I know you're thinking I'm some loose girl who has a first _everything_ with any guy, but it wasn't much of a make out either. Just several light kisses on my face and mouth. Back then, I didn't think I could actual have a deep kiss with anybody; yet alone one of those heated sensual make outs. The only time I had tried such a thing was with my pillow; experimenting to see how it would feel. It didn't feel very special. So; ahem, back to the topic at hand. How do I feel about InuYasha's kiss? It was nice. No! NO! It was...bad. Yes, bad. Bad in a nice way...argh, no! ...Okay. So I enjoyed it. Nothing to be ashamed of, right? One meaningless kiss and I'm all upset. No need to get my panties in a bunch, I chided. I'm with Kouga, right? Yep, and no new student who just happens to be good looking and just happens to like me can change that. Man, am I good at the personal coaching thing. Actually I hadn't seen Kouga in a while. Wonder where he ran off to...and with whom? I felt like screaming.

Right then someone came up beside me, pulled an arm around my shoulders, and stuck their face in behind my neck and in my hair. I squeaked, and then I realized it was InuYasha. He was ... sniffing? At my neck and his nose was in my hair. I blushed and tried to swat him away.

"InuYasha...what _are_ you _doing_?" I whispered, as I was getting pinker by the second.

"Sorry..." he mumbled in pleasure; his eyes closed. "You just smell so good..." he sniffed more deeply and nosed at my neck.

I giggled because the left and right sides of my neck are the most ticklish parts of my body. Other than my sides of my waist.

I tried to push him away, but he kept a firm grip on me. I was about to tell him off when I felt something on my neck. Other than his nose: it was his mouth, that had kissed lightly and his tongue had stuck out a bit to tease me.

Pink? No longer. I was a cherry red now.

"InuYasha! Stop it!" I was worried someone might see us. I mean, I _am_ supposed to be the one who has the boyfriend, remember? This is cheating. I felt terrible; but then remembered what Miroku had told me about Kagura. So, I suddenly felt the urge for revenge. And I knew just how to do it.

.

As we neared the school, I had finally got InuYasha off of me, and he was walking sulkily beside me; and thankfully, his hands were at his sides. Glancing around to check that there were many people present and liable to stop to watch, I quickly turned to InuYasha, draped my arms around his neck, and kissed him full on the mouth. He didn't respond for a second; obviously shocked, but he got over it quickly enough, and his tongue licked my lips for an entry. Now _I_ was surprised. I opened my mouth; suddenly realizing this was probably going to be the passionate kiss I had always wanted. My tongue circled his, and I realized his hands were around my waist, pulling me to him. I closed my eyes and smiled into the kiss. He growled when he figured I wasn't taking this very seriously, and deepened the kiss, to my surprise yet again. He wasn't a very good kisser, which told me he hadn't kissed many people before. That somewhat comforted me; that his saliva wasn't full of the germs of others'. I made a small "mmmh" noise into the kiss, a noise of enjoyment, I think, because I could feel him smiling now, his tongue still inside my mouth. It was then I heard a couple shocked gasps nearby. We pulled just far away enough so that our noses still touched, and he smiled at me through half lidded eyes.

"...Kagome..." he whispered as he kissed me again and again.

Okay, so my plan was starting to go awry. From one kiss for a little competition, it turned to a total make out that made me seem...sluttish. I pulled lightly away and broke the kiss, much to InuYasha's disappointment. I could tell by the pouty look that had over come his face. I blushed when I noticed how many people had been watching us. And in the corner I saw Kouga and Kikyou, looking shocked as well. I smiled weakly at Kouga, but his expression was hard and cold, and he turned and stormed away. InuYasha had turned to look too, and a large smile; as rare as it was, erupted on his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me indoors. He pulled my to the stairs, where no one could see us, and sat me down.

"So...was that some jealousy plan?"

How had he known? Okay, so it was a little obvious, but it was the first time I pulled something like that.

"Uh...yeah."

"Oh? I think it worked quite well, don't you?" He sniggered behind his hands at my shocked face.

He continued giggling like a schoolgirl, "Did you see his _face_? I bet even Kagura couldn't kiss like that!" He flooded over in a mountain of 'teehee's.

I no longer wondered about how he knew, but just joined in on the giggling. "You think so? I mean, it's the firs time I even tried that!"

"Yeah, me too. But you and I, we kiss great together." He made a thumbs up and winked.

"Oh..." I must've blushed as I said this, "So that was you're first deep kiss, too?"

He nodded. "Yeah. So now you've had your first deep kiss."

We both turned to each other and said at the same time:

"Wanna have a second?"

I laughed as he leaned over to me, and I adjusted myself on the stair and against the wall comfortably.

He immediately 'jumped' into my mouth, and it was so nice and warm. His tongue explored the corners of my mouth, sliding over teeth, and coming back to twist hotly around my own tongue. I sucked on his fangs, and accidentally drew blood, which he licked away. His hands stayed on my waist the whole time, thankfully, so I didn't have to slap him silly. After about 10 minutes of this repetition, we were both interrupted by the ring of the bell and a sound of footsteps approaching. We pulled away and he helped me up; and still giggling, he wrapped his arm around me as we walked up the stairs to our class. This time, however, I didn't pull away. Instead, I snuggled up to him, and I caught a glance of his blush. We talked comfortably on the way to our first class.

.

.

During lunch, the word must've spread like wild fire, because everybody looked at me shyly, almost smiling their approval. Sometimes I wondered if all these students _wanted_ me to stop seeing Kouga. I met InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Eiji at our usual table. Miroku had brought his camcorder. And for what purpose. I wonder. Oh, come _on_, you just know he must've planted that thing somewhere in the girl's change room! Or taped somebody making out. Then it hit me.

I rushed over to the table where the four were leaning over the miniature screen on the cam, smiling and laughing. Had they been able to tape me and InuYasha on the steps? Well, knowing InuYasha, he wouldn't care less! I jogged to where they were, and leaned over to see.

.

Kouga and Kagura. Going at it against a wall. No, not just kissing, I mean _really_ going at it. She had her hands on his crotch and thigh, while one of his hands were riding up on her bare thigh into her short pleated skirt. You could barely hear the snap of elastic as he pulled teasingly at her panties. And all this was happening while they were making out. Another of Kouga's two hands were on Kagura's breasts, since she had somehow managed to slip her shirt off, and they were both left shirtless. As I watched, I didn't notice that my mouth had dropped open and InuYasha had turned to stare at me. I also didn't notice that my stomach felt...heated. As did my lower regions, when I kept watching the tape, hearing Kouga's and Kagura's moans and the shuffle of clothing being removed. I turned away as the _tink_ of Kouga's belt came undone. Miroku realized I had been watching and immediately turned it off.

"Oh...hi, Kagome." He tried, cheerfully.

"That was a...nice tape you got there, Miroku. I bet it'll sell real well." I cleared my throat.

"Really?" He seemed surprised at such a new idea.

"Yup." I waited a moment, and Sango coughed quietly, "Okay, how much?"

Miroku's expression immediately lighted up, and he declared, "Ah, Kagome, I see you want to see the rest in the ..._privacy_ of your own bedroom?"

"With me, of course." InuYasha winked, laughing.

I laughed along, but suddenly stopped and took a serious expression on my face. "No, really, Miroku. How much."

He must've been so surprised; he hardly knew what to say. I also believe he couldn't think of a very big number in such a short time.

"Uh...ten?"

"Deal."

I handed him the ready money, to his distress and grabbed the tape.

As I walked away; and everybody stared on, surpised, not doubt. I thought to myself where I knew exactly to play it.

And_ exactly_ when to play it.

.

.

A/N: okay, that's 6 pages! Hope ur happy. Okay, hope u like it! Review, review, review! Do people actually think the stalker could be Eiji? I mean...uh. Well, he might be. U'll have to wait and see now wont you? Okay keep voting in reviews!

Ja ne.

-Katana


	7. POCKY

A/N: Hello again. Twice in one day? Yup. I'm in such a determined mood I just have to write the next chapter. Okay. So lets see the results:

InuYasha : 2

Eiji : 2

Hojou : 1

Okay, people, if you could tell all other readers you know about my story, it would help my publicity...hint, hint. I don't want to pressure you or anything...please, please, please, PUH-LEEEEASE?! I neeeeeeed reviews! babbles incomprehensibly okay...whew. I'm alright. YAY, someone put me on their favorite author's list!!! Thank you so much! Smzdad! Ur awesome! Lol. I hope all you others learn from Smzdad's wonderful example...mhm, mhm. nods solemnly, arms crossed well, kids, its story time! ;)

.

.

.

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

Chapter Seven : P.O.C.K.Y

As I walked coolly off towards my locker, I noticed the "Party Organization Committee" (with the added "Kindred Yodelers" for the initials P.O.C.K.Y)) putting up an advertisement poster for the Valentine's Dance. They were given this added name because of the fact that they were all Swiss. I hear it's very nice there, really. An interesting fact, and I had always been tickled about the name. Knowing as how much I enjoyed Pocky. Who knew that little bread sticks dipped in chocolate could be so dang enjoyable. A stroke of genius, truly. So, I stopped to take a look at their poster. It was pink, to my anxiety, but I guessed that could not be helped. It was for February 14th (What are you, Kagome, _stupid_?) and I was struck with an absolutely exhilarating idea. And the more I thought about it, the more appealing it seemed. And how _convenient_, seeing as Hojou was the in charge of the music and things to be played during the dance...

I believe I was smirking evilly while stroking my chin and looking at the poster. That's how InuYasha found me. I was still morphing the already near-perfection plan when he waltzed up.

"And what are you doing?" He sidled up beside me and took the same stance as I, and stared at the poster as if expecting enlightment.

"Don't be quaint with me, InuYasha." Ooh, how I was feeling like Doctress Evil at the moment, "You must certainly know what my mind's wheels are churning over."

"Kouga and his ... sex toy?"

"Nooo. Nothing of the sort."

"Really? Well, I was sure—"

"InuYasha! What if...the tape were, how do I say..._accidentally_ to fall into the hands of poor helpless Hojou, who just _happens_ to be in charge of the opening music and is our dear DJ in training of the Valentines Dance, where _certainly_ every couple _must_ attend and is equipped with the latest technology thanks to our tax dollars, including a large projector screen that is most likely the largest screen that can capture _any_ image with **every single** significant detail?"

"Whoa. That'd be cool."

"InuYasha, don't be daft. You know what I'm thinking." I turned to him with a smug smile on my face; my arms crossed and my toe tapping impatiently.

He shook his head dumbly.

"Argh, InuYasha! Cmon, you _know._ The...ahem." I was holding the small tape flat between two fingers and wiggled it around suggestively.

He shook his head, no.

I tried to use my eyes to point to the tape between my fingers. "Ahem?..."

"No?" He was stupid.

I used my eyes more harshly, my head jerking downwards towards my crossed arms and the tape.

"Huh? Are you okay?"

"INUYASHA! You're so _stupid_." I pushed the tape between his eyes, making his eyes cross. "The **tape**? We'll play it at the dance!"

"Ohhh...I get it now." He nodded smartly, his eyes still crossed. He smiled, and laughed evilly.

"That's smart!"

"Yes..." I crossed my arms again, and tapped the thin, flat side of the tape against my chin, "I know. I _know._"

"Shouldn't we put it in you're locker so that you don't lose it or until you can make a copy?"

I nodded, linked arms with him, and we both walked off, laughing maniacally, our heads thrown back, and the leftover unlinked arms bent out ended in fists.

.

.

So now I'd like to comment on my previous behavior. Ahem. That day, after my little taste of revenge with InuYasha, I was actually feeling pretty good. Very good, really. And the funny thing was, I wanted more of it. I wanted to see Kouga's eyes when he asked me to the dance but when there I go off with InuYasha the whole time. I decided back at the start of the day, that that would be enough. Yet, when I watched the things he did with Kagura, I just knew it was barely _tapping_ on the emotion of sweet, oh how sweet, revenge. And I was feeling a little poetic that day, so I had expanded my vocabulary slightly, using 'quaint' and 'daft'. And I know as I started home that day, my precious schoolbag that carried the tape under my arm, that the Dance, which was 4 days from now, would be remembered for **many** years to come.

.

At home, I ate freshly cooked Udon, traditionally after my little Udon chant with my little brother. After that, I took a bus to a video store I knew, where I had the tape copied. Later, I reached home, and tired, I ate dinner of rice, fish, and leftover Udon. I immediately started on my homework right after. And as soon as I finished, I looked up InuYasha's last name in the thick yellow phone book that my mother keeps in the cupboard, and called him up.

The phone rang once.

Twice.

Thrice.

He picked up.

"Oi." It was pretty rude, but I forgave him almost immediately.

"Hello, InuYasha!"

"_Kagome_? How'd you get my number?" He, no matter what he said, sounded thrilled.

"I looked it up. Okay, so I copied the tape."

"Oh."

"So, what next?"

"You're asking _me_? This was your plan!"

"Oh. You're right."

"Well, anyway, you should start suggesting ...things to Hojou. Butter him up, y'know?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"Yup."

"Yup."

He sounded flustered, "I...miss you."

"Awww. I miss you too, InuYasha."

"Yeah. Sorry but I gotta go."

"Yeah. Bye."

As I hung up the phone, I knew that tomorrow would be eventful. Except that Hojou wasn't. I 'bwahaha-ed'.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Okay, bye guys, my bald bro is bugging me to get off...okay review, please, and tell all your friends about my story!

Ja ne.

-Katana


	8. Confidential

A/N: Hello again, everyone!

I was pleasantly surprised when I noticed that my reviews have jumped up to 33. It's quite nice to see, really. Ah, thanks Szmadad! You rock. Hm, has

anyone else added me to their favorites? Hm hm... let me check. YES! yes, two more people have added me to that! Let's see- THANK YOU Shinobi-chan and Koori1989! You have also been added to my list of absolute rock-ness. Along with the InuYasha series gang and Szmadad! Yay! Okay. So let's see where we left off...I believe it was when Kagome went to bed? Oh yeah, okay. Doo da doo. Sorry, I feel chatty today. And thanks for all your reviews and votes! Okay so all the numbers standing are...

InuYasha : 3

Eiji (he's more popular than I thought...) : 3

Hojou : 1

Shippo : (Is he even in my story? ...he isnt..hm.) 1

Okay that's all so far. I'm typing this in Notepad since Word is having a few technical

difficulties (no thanks to my big stupid brother.) Well, I'm sure you all want to read the chapter now, so go ahead, you rabid fans! (of me, hopefully )

.

.

.

.

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

Chapter Seven : [CONFIDENTIAL]

I fell asleep with an immovable sense of evilness in my bones. Which was a nice change, if I don't say so myself. Who knew evil people had it so good? Well, i was liking it so far, and I slept; dreaming of giant Super Teddies that wanted to take over the world in my name.

I awoke, opening my eyes and for a second; as is everyone's reflex in such a situation, immediately groaned about how I didn't want to go to school. But then I remembered.

About my Master Plan. A smile lit up on my face and I literally jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom. I discovered it was only 6:30 AM so I decided I could stay around for breakfast, too. After giving my lovely pearly whites a thorough brush; actually, my teeth could almost be classified as Amber Yellow's. I have to use the special polishing toothpaste to keep my smile fresh and white.

I ran over to Souta's room, knowing how he would just hate it if I woke him up. So I went.

I ran in screaming, "Wakie, wakie!" I hopped on his bed and immediately started jumping extremely close to his sleeping form. (Hey, just cause I'm evil and doing this to my brother doesn't mean I want to kill him. Cause of death: Intense weight pressure dropped onto his small body. Repeatedly.) When he covered his ears and tried to kick me off the bed, I dropped into a cross-legged position and rolled up my sleeves. Initiate Poking sequence.

I poked. And poked. I poked him silly, until he finally pulled off his white pillow sheet and waved it in an act of surrender. I 'muahaha-ed' and yanked him out of bed. Then I ran back over to my room to get dressed.

.

I arrived at school at 8:10 and found InuYasha by his locker, talking with Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku. InuYasha."

"Morning, Kagome."

"Hey." InuYasha was one of those not-so-formal types.

"So, Kagome," As Miroku started, he shuffled his feet slightly, "I heard that...you have a little _plan_ against Kouga and his little 'friend' at the Valentine's Dance?"

I immediately glared at InuYasha; why had I had that feeling that he would tell somebody?

"Oh, um...yeah. Why, you want to be in on it?" I was kind of wishing he'd say no, but, hey, you know Miroku. Always wanting in on the scam, no matter how insignificant it may be.

(Like a 'secret mission' of stealing cookies from the jar while my Mom was on the phone.

Weird, because it was so unsuccessful...I mean, we got caught after he grabbed too many of them and his hand got stuck, and he stubbornly would not release any of the cookies in the clogging hand. He had been known as 'porcelain fist' for a while after that.)

"Well...I thought I was already in it." Miroku fiddled with his index fingers.

I sneaked another warning glare at InuYasha before I replied.

"Well, sure, I guess." I turned back to the offending 'rat'. "So, who else did you just

_happen_ to tell, InuYasha?"

"Uh..."He seemed uncomfortable. I have a thing for making people uneasy. Queer.

"Who!" I was tired of his stuttering. Couldn't he give me a straight answer?

"Okay, okay. I told...Sango and Miroku. And...Katana."

"KATANA? What does she have to do with this?"

"Well, I thought you liked her."

"How do you know who I do and do not like?"

"Uh."

"Oh, never mind. Where have you seen her last?"

Miroku answered finally, "Oh, cafeteria. She was attacking the vending machines, last I saw."

I immediately walked off, not bothering to tell them bye or anything. Sheesh. Couldn't men keep their flapping mouths closed? Well, I guess Katana could help somewhat. She's good at convincing people.

I found Katana at the vending machines, throwing her weight against the plastic screen, her face a vision of determination to get her Miss Vickie's: Sweet Chili and Sour Cream

chips. It finally fell through, and she looked relieved. I walked up to her, greeting her a good morning.

"Oh, hi, Kagome." She pulled open the top of the cellophane chip bag. She offered me some, which I politely refused. I'd had breakfast already, and there were more pressing matters at hand.

"No thanks. Um, I hear InuYasha told you about my--" I glanced around to check for eavesdroppers, "my plan."

She nodded, her mouth full.

I decided that was a good sign for me to continue.

"Yeah, so what did he tell you exactly?"

She swallowed and answered me, "Oh, just that you want to get Kouga back because he cheated on you with Kagura."

I was actually surprised. I had thought he had told her everything.

"Is that all?"

"Well, he came up to me first, kind of shy and immediately started talking. No hello or nothing. He told me that you were with Kouga but the other day he hugged you and he was sure you liked him, because the next day you kissed him to get Kouga jealous. Good job, by the way. And then you two made out on the staircase, and he said you were a great kisser; congratulations, for your first time, too, and that Miroku had taped Kouga going at it with Kagura. Like grabbing her boobs and feeling her up and having sex with her against a brick wall, on school grounds, no less! And that you had bought the tape from Miroku for the cheap price of $10, because he must've been surprised when you came up behind him, and then you were walking down the hall and saw what the P.O.C.K.Y had put up for the Valentine's Dance. Then you suggested to him that you play it there on the big projector screen; and something about technology and our tax dollars which he went on and on about, and also that you called him last night and told him you had a copy of the tape and that you were really excited to maim Kouga and his Brick-wall partner. Which I think is great, cause Kouga is a real loser to do it with Kagura that bitch."

She took a deep breath after finishing her lengthy tale, and sighed happily.

I was probably getting the shade of maroon with a hint of burgundy by now around my cheeks. Why had he told her so much? Did she bribe him or something?

"He told you all this...willingly? And you didn't have to, you know, push him or anything, right?"

She crunched on another pinch of chips before she continued.

"You see, Kagome, all men have a little boy inside. Deep, deep down. InuYasha is no exception. All that men really, really want is to share with a friend. Other male friends are out of the question; usually they don't try to understand. But a female friend could really do some good. That's why InuYasha talked to me so willingly. I believe the load of so much information, plus the added baggage of his childhood, and the anticipation of the Valentine's Dance; it was too much for him to carry. I merely suggested that I had a degree in psychiatry and counseling, using some basic methods to...'draw out' the patient. He shared everything he knew. Some things...that even you do not know. And will most likely not want to know. I think he will feel much lighter now; knowing he has a friend in me, and he has no reason to fear the female species, after all, he would not be here today if it were not for that gender. Also, I did a small analysis on his attitude, and it should have improved slightly, even with the small amount he told me, and I've also noticed his body actions also represent--"

I cut her off, after all, I was getting a little dizzy.

"Whoa, you mean he told you...everything?"

"Everything."

I gulped. I might want to stay on Katana's good side. Who knew how much she knew!

"Exactly what did he tell you?"

She smiled wryly and adjusted her glasses, making her look even more professional.

"Kagome, you know that is confidential information between sharing friends. I am afraid I cannot tell you because then the trust between my patient and myself will be severed which could lead to mistrust and never sharing with anyone at all in the future, since he is as closed as a clam in frozen water, not to be judgmental--"

"Okay...I get it. Um, thanks for your...insightful info, but I have to go..."

"Sure." She waved me off with chip dust-covered fingers and continued to her locker.

.

Okay, so we now know InuYasha has attitude problems and my acquaintance, who will

now, because of all she knows, will have to be my best friend. But, I didn't think

se would tell anyone. It was 'confidential'. She could keep a good secret. I hoped

so anyway. One thing I was sure of now, was that since InuYasha now had fewer problems, he wouldn't mind dying by my hand. And I intended to bring down all my wrath on his white eared head.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Yay, that's seven pages! Yup, Katana knows ALL about InuYasha. And she ain't gonna tell nobody! It's confidential... -smiles smugly-

No flames please! T.T mercy meeee...okay review and keep voting, and PLEASE TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORY, if you are a faithful reader. Thanks so much, and I love your reviews, and thanks for all the encouragement!

Ja ne.

-Katana


	9. It's a Beautiful Broom Closet

A/N: Okay, sorry, but don't look at the 8th chapter that's labeled 'Confidential Katana' because it has many errors and I reposted a new revised chapter named 'Confidential'. So read that one instead! Okay. Thanks for the 43 reviews, I'm so happy for it! Don't forget, I want everyone to keep voting until you actually find out who the stalker is, k?

So if you need a slight flashback; cuz I do, it's when InuYasha is deep doodoo for telling Katana _everything_. Now, I guess I have no choice but to say this...-mumbles- I don't own InuYasha. Dang it. Well, now that that's over, you'd better start reading!

.

.

.

.

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

Chapter Nine : It's a Beautiful (if not good-looking) Life

I was storming down the halls, my figure practically drenched in anger, and I'm pretty sure it was wafting off of me in tidal waves. Yet my eyes were only looking for one white-eared head that had spilled the beans to a once uninvolved Katana.

I found InuYasha talking with Hojou. Well, actually InuYasha was talking and chuckling, while Hojou was cowering and threatening to piss his pants. How intriguing.

"IN...YU...YA...SHA!" I stomped over to him, and pointed my index finger at his nose.

"Hi?" He whispered meekly, his ears drooped slightly.

"Don't 'hi' me! I know what you did!"

"I thought I already told you what I did..." He was mumbling, but I could tell he was thinking hard to remember if he _had_ told me or not.

"_Yes,_ you told Katana ALL about my..." I suddenly noticed Hojou was listening, so I pushed InuYasha into the broom closet and slammed the door firmly behind me.

It was pitch black inside the closet, and a part of me was scared, but anger quickly overran my fear.

I stabbed at him with my index finger, and spoke in a low, angry whisper.

"Look what you've _done_! Now Katana knows all about us but also all about our plan!"

"You didn't _want_ her to know?"

"Did I tell you I did?!"

"I don't know...Lemme think..."

"_NO_, InuYasha. I _didn't_."

"Oh. Sorry."

"DAMN right you should be sorry! Now, what else did you tell her? She said you had a bad childhood or whatever. How come you told _her_ before you even told _me_?"

"...I'd never told anybody."

"Exactly! So why _Katana_ for god's sake! Why not me, your potential _wife_!"

Now, I don't know how that slipped out of my mouth, but it did, and the dark closet was quiet for a second. I think InuYasha was either blushing or gagging. But, thanks to the silence I could tell it wasn't the latter.

"InuYasha?..."

"Kagome, do you really..._want_ to be...my...you know..._mate_? I mean, your mother hates me and all..."

"Oh, don't worry about Ma, she's got a lot on her hands and me having a stalker isn't helping at all—"I shrugged into the darkness.

"A Stalker?! What the—Kagome, you never told me! How can I protect you if you don't tell me?"

"I never thought of it! And why would you want to protect "little old me" anyways!" I had made little quotation marks with my fingers; though I don't know why I bothered since I couldn't even see InuYasha.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY _MATE_!" He practically screamed.

The comeback I had had ready wilted and died in my throat. He thought of me that way? As his...wife? Wait..._mate_. Yeah, that's what he called it. But he was a dog demon so that would make me...?

"You're calling me your _BITCH_?!"

My mother always told me that no matter what you tell me; be it a compliment or a question, I could twist it around to make it an insult, which I had the habit of doing whenever I let my anger gain control. It's a defense mechanism. At least I believe so anyway. But right then it felt like such a terrible character trait; I mean there's InuYasha, literally confessing his undying love for me, and all I do is care about what the British (or whomever) call a dog's mate! I felt terrible after I said that, and I slapped my hand over my mouth. I heard his uncomfortable shuffle of his feet and suddenly light flooded the small closet. It was InuYasha. He slammed open the closet door, lighting up the place, and stormed off, his eyes hidden by his bangs that had covered them because of his downward head.

A sharp pang of undeniable guilt stung my heart, and I chased after him.

"InuYasha! I didn't mean it!" I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Or tried to anyway. I mean, he is so much taller than me...

His golden eyes looked glazed with tears, and I hugged his chest. He was so shocked he didn't have a chance to hug back. I spoke shakily into his school uniform.

"InuYasha...I...I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. But, I don't know why I said it...or, why I always yell at you...call you stupid...and all that. But, if you meant what you said...and you want me...I'm happy...for it...I'm happy for..._us_." I hid my face deeper into his chest, embarrassed and wanting to hide my blush, and also partially afraid because this might be the last time I could hug him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, and I had never felt so complete. I felt like; as my mother said once, "Like shards of a jewel pieced back together...I've never felt so complete." I smiled into his chest.

"Kagome...I did mean it...and I..." He chuckled, "I kinda like it when you yell at me...it makes me feel like...like I'm married already..." He smiled.

I looked up at him.

"So...we're still gonna get that bastard?"

"Affirmative...._bitch_." He smiled mischievously.

I smiled too, and knowing the only thing that could make this moment better, I kissed him.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Awwww, just some added fluff that I figured my story needed. Sorry about the length, but I'm a busy girl! Work work work. So, please review and vote for whom you think is/should be the stalker! And don't forget to spread the word about this fanfiction!

Thanks for reading, and Katana loves you! (well not literally...she just loves you're reviews.)

Ja ne.

-Katana


	10. Promise

A/N: Alrighty, hello everyone, and today I mean to get some serious plot-posting done. I noticed there's been too much beating around the bush up till now, so I'm going to try to make this chapter totally serious. I need to establish some more characters better, since people are getting confused and slightly annoyed?

Scores:

InuYasha : 4

Eiji (What do people have against him, anyway? And he's not that shy, I just put him here for some more...better qualified suitor for Kagome. I mean, Hojou is only so good...) : 7

Hojou: 1

Shippo : 1

Naraku(He's only going to be Kikyou's new boyfriend, so why's he being nominated??) 1

Well anyhow, in response to some of the reviews:

WolfPack4 : yes, I chose drama/angst genre, because I was pretty sure that I was going to kill off a couple characters and let some commit suicide, but I decided that wasn't quite what this should be about. From the first sentence; heck, even the Story Title, I tried to make it a darker fic. Which has been hard for someone as outgoing as myself. So, unfortunately, it seems more of _me_ has been put into this fic and I like it better this way. I wanted to click humor/romance, but I didn't know if I could live up to those expectations of the readers who _expect_ to laugh. Because many people have different senses of humor, and mine is more of the sarcastic, I believe. That is why I based this story more on Drama. But, when I got to the Secondary Genre, I started to think if I really wanted this to be humor, and I decided against it. But, when you're writing that chapter, you feel just compelled to add some of yourself in it, if you catch my drift. Sorry for the long explanation, but I hope that clears up any misunderstandings. Thanks for the review.

Sakura-Maylo-G : My, my you review for every chapter! You're the kind of reviewer us writers dream about! Thanks for you're votes, encouragement, and the hyper-ness of your reviews! And thanks for adding my quote to your favorites! No..._YOU_ ROCK! LOL.

Szmadad: T T sorry I made InuYasha sound like a male bimbo, but what I was trying to create was to show off InuYasha as insanely dense, but not stupid. He doesn't get 'moods' and women, but he knows when he's being insulted and knows how to get back and fight back, which is more than any bimbo knows, right? Sorry that he appeared that way, I didn't mean to make it that intense. I wanted to just give the readers an idea that he isn't the shiniest penny in the fountain. Yet I too am an InuYasha adorer, so I feel terribly guilty for ruining his image that way. But I was trying to show off how he already is, but slightly magnified. Sorry! But thanks for your reviews!

And to ALL (cuz there's so many of you!) Thanks _so_ much for every little word that you've reviewed to me! I just hope all this praise doesn't get to my ego and pumping it up. So a big thank you and please keep reading, and I want to finish this, and I'm sure you do too! XD So lets get down to work!

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

Chapter Ten : Promise

The bell rang. InuYasha and myself headed off to find Hojou after school about you know what. We were walking and talking and reached the P.O.C.K.Y room. We knocked, and waited for someone to open up. To our surprise, Kikyou slid open the door, and we all just stared at each other.

"Kikyou?" InuYasha was also a little perturbed that Kikyou was with the Party Organizers.

"Kikyou! I didn't know you were with POCKY!" I wanted to sound surprised, but I think there was an edge of eagerness as well. If the Party Committee played the tape, they'd all get in trouble. Including Kikyou.

"Oh. Um...Yes, I happened to join last week." Kikyou hoarsed. Her voice always made me laugh hysterically, but I willed myself to suck it in. I mean, wouldn't you laugh if some long-haired beautiful girl came up to you, batted her eyelashes, and asked you out in a monotone-manly voice that sounded like she went through puberty to make her voice lower, but it just kept going! It is slightly sad, though. But not sad enough.

"Oh." InuYasha seemed to remember what we were there for, and asked, "So, if Hojou there or not?"

Kikyou looked a little annoyed. First we came in there and totally blew her secret that she was in one of the GGAA groups. Geeks Gather Anonymously Association. Well, she was in one of the groups, anyway.

"Um...You want to see Hojou? He's busy with classified P.O.C stuff..."

"Like the Valentine's Day Dance music mix?" I probed. Hojou shared his whole life with me, and for once, I was kind of glad I had listened.

Now she was shocked. InuYasha smirked beside me, and crossed his arms, his toe tapping the linoleum impatiently. I guess this was finally his way of getting back at her.

"Yeah...that's supposed to be classified...he could get demoted for telling you..." She seemed at a loss, no matter how threatening her words were meant to be.

"So are you going to open the door and let us see Hojou or do I have to knock it down along with you?" InuYasha cracked his knuckles.

"I'll get him. One sec." Kikyou disappeared and the door locked with a loud click. We waited for about 5 minutes, and just as we decided that she had not told him and used an excuse to lock us away, Hojou appeared.

"Hi, Kagome! What are you doing here?" Hojou chirped at me, but then looked at InuYasha with distaste.

"Yeah, get your lazy ass outta that door, pothead!" InuYasha spat at him, and began to reach for Hojou's collar to haul him out of the P.O.C.K.Y room.

I grabbed InuYasha's hand away, and immediately plastered on a fake apologetic smile.

"Uh, Hojou-kun? Could we speak with you for a minute...in private?"

Hojou was about to step out of the P.O.C.K.Y portable classroom, but stopped. He looked slightly suspicious. Which set me back, since I had always believed that Hojou had not one suspicious bone in his good-willed body.

"What about?" He ventured.

"About how I should kick some sense into your—"InuYasha was about to grab him again, but I interfered.

"Oh, just about the Valentines Day music. And the music videos. We wanted to suggest some." I quickly kept thinking, hoping for a good excuse of why it had to be in private. "Um, and also because we don't want anybody stealing your ideas and our ideas, which, unfortunately happened, remember, Hojou-kun?" I recalled the other year when Hojou had had an idea for a science project, which another group promptly stole from him, to my amusement. But, of course I had acted outraged. It was the least I could have done for his sake.

His face lightened considerably. He remembered. He snuck a glance to the rest of the Committee, to make sure none of them followed and slipped outside.

"Okay," he said excitedly, "What do you suppose?"

"Well," I started off fake-happily, (hey, when you see Hojou as much as I do, you gotta be good at acting happy when you feel like kicking him away), "I have this tape..."

One hour later, we seemed to have been able to convince Hojou not to view the tape, as it would ruin the surprise for him as well as the whole Party Committee. We also made him swear every thing possible about not telling anyone who had given him the tape; so he could get all the credit, and if he did, I would never speak to him again. Which made it a very sturdy oath.

Now, everything was ready. Only for the dance, which was 2 days away. Hopefully everything would work out well. I was at home, at last. I had played video games with Souta for the remainder of the day, since InuYasha said he had stuff to do, so I was at home, spending some nice quality time with my family.

Yeah right.

RIIIING!

"Kagome, could you get the phone?" Mom called.

RIIIING!

"Souta! Get the phone!"

RIIIING!

"No! You get it!"

RIIIING!

"SOUTA! Get the phone!"

RIIIING!

"I always get it!"

"Cause you're the youngest!"

RIIIING!

"No I'm not! Buyo, get the phone!"

RIIIING!

Mom finally intervened. "I'll get it." She picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hello, Sango. Yes, I'll get her...Kagome! Sango's on the phone!"

"OKAY!" I ran down, eager to tell my good friend about today's success. I picked up the phone and held it to my ear. There was heavy breathing on the other side.

"Sango?"

There was a whimper, and I finally heard her, "K-Kagome...don't do it! You'll—"She was muffled by what sounded like a hand or a cloth.

"Sango! Sango, what's going on!"

A deep voice answered. It sounded altered by some kind of electronic device?

"Hello... Kagome... Remember... Me?"

A/N: Muahahahahahahahahahahhaaaaa! A cliffhanger! Well, not much of one since I'll be updating tomorrow. Okay so go review, review! And tell all your friends! Thanks! And don't forget to send in a review and vote!

Ja ne.

-Katana


	11. On the Edge of A Knife

A/N: Goodness it's been so hard to keep up with all the votes. I guess I shouldn't complain; I only have 62 reviews. 100 is the next goal! Then 150, 200, on until 1000 hehe. Yes, so the plot has thickened! Muaha! Okay so thanks for all the reviews, and here are the vote accumulation:

InuYasha: 4

Eiji: 8

Hojou: 1

Naraku: 3

Alright, now thanks for everything, guys! You're really good reviewers! So...let's get this done!

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

Chapter Eleven : On the Edge of a Knife

I froze. it be..._him_?

The electronically altered voice chuckled statically.

"Did you miss me...Kagome, my love?"

"Who are you! Leave Sango alone!" I was starting to panic; this definitely was not good.

He sounded slightly hurt, "Kagome...You forgot about _us_ already? I thought we had something..."

"No we don't! Give Sango back!" I was crying now, tears flowing freely down my cheeks, my voice cracking when I demanded my best friend back.

"Oh. About that...I don't think I can let her go...or Miroku, either..." he rasped.

"Miroku?! He's not involved! Sango's not involved!! _I_ shouldn't be involved!!" I sobbed into the phone, and I slumped against the wall, falling into a kneeling position, my unoccupied hand clenched. I cried quietly for a while, and I heard Sango's rapid breath as she was put onto the phone.

"Sango! Are you okay?! Did he hurt you!!" I was near hysteria.

Her voice was muffled at first, but she sounded kind of drowsy.

"Ka...gome...Miroku...h-he...he's gone..." She whimpered, as if pained.

"Sango! What happened to Miroku!! SANGO!!" I kept yelling to her because of the sudden silence. Finally _he_ picked back up.

"Hm. About that, Kagome; love, Miroku came by just before I was able to call you...And you know how he is. Always trying to be a hero...Well, I had just gotten Sango under control; but man, can she pack a punch, and he comes strolling in, trying to confess his "undying love" for Sango here, and; well, you know how these things go. Isn't it your saying, babe, to 'Keep the uninvolved uninvolved'? Quite smart, really."

It was my saying. I had never told anybody else that except family members or friends...how did he know? Wait, he has Sango! I can't be worrying about it! He already knew _way_ too much!

"Please," I sobbed, "Follow the saying? Please...leave her alone! Leave Miroku alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I screamed.

Mom came down and asked me what was going on. I carefully lied that I was practicing, on the phone with Sango, for a stalker story in drama. I was the victim. Mom nodded numbly and walked back off. I wiped my nose on my sleeve, in an attempt to stop the tears, but I was too afraid.

The line was silent for a while, only the static-like noise of the inhale and exhale of his breath.

"That was a pretty smart lie, Kagome. I'm proud of you."

My hand was unconsciously clutching the other side of my head, and I bawled, my voice high-pitched and shaky.

"Shut up!! You...You let go of Sango!!"

"Sorry about that, hun, but in the time that you were talking to you're mother, Sango passed away..."

"WHAT? What...Sango..." I whimpered, still crying.

"She was getting hard to handle. Poor girl, with her parents always traveling...no wonder she had that 'Miroku' boy. Too bad it's too late for them...But now, nobody will stand in the way of our love."

"I DON'T LOVE YOU! GO AWAY! BRING THEM BAACK!! BRING THEM BACK AND GO AWAAYY!!" I screamed at the top of my voice. I wanted him to leave..._now_. I wanted InuYasha to hold me. I wanted to see Sango smile and laugh one more time...See Miroku scratch the back of his head nervously or wink at a passing girl. I wanted them back.

The line went dead. I thought that he had cut Sango's line, but I noticed Mom standing over me, the unplugged phone cord dangling out of her hand. Her face looked concerned, but very serious.

"_Kagome_! You're screaming. You should go over to Sango's if you want to practice, not sit there, crying and screeching like that."

I leapt into her arms, and I felt the sudden urge to tell her. Everything. But I knew I couldn't. My family might be next. I pulled away from Mom, and ran to get a jacket and shoes. I was wearing a black and red matching jump suit, with my all black AIRWALK sneakers. I pulled on my gray fleece zipper sweater on top and knew that if worst came to worst, I'd have to run from him. Mom frowned at me, and assuming I was taking her advice and going to Sango's, so she shook her head and walked back upstairs. I stopped by the kitchen, and grabbed a couple knives. One meat cleaver, five small ones I could use for throwing, and one stabbing knife. I had taken my miko training...I knew how to defend myself, somewhat. My fleece sweater was large with deep zip pockets on the inside and out, so I slipped the throwing knives in there. I pulled my legwarmers on over my black flared jumpsuit legs and put the stabbing knife in my right legwarmer. I slid the meat cleaver on my back, under my bra, which held it tightly; the cold steel felt like it was burning me. After a hesitant moment, I snatched another stabbing knife and put it in my left legwarmer as well. I was pretty sure I was ready now. I grabbed some gloves that had the fingertips cut off, and pushed them on, shaking all the while. Finally, I tied my hair up in a ponytail.

He killed my friends...so I'd kill him.

I tapped the toe of my foot against my porch while leaving, as was my habit, and yelled a shivering goodbye. Souta waved me off, and Mom smiled weakly at me as I left.

_I love you guys..._ I thought. I couldn't tell them now; they'd suspect something. So I said a silent goodbye to them and walked stiffly off in the direction of Sango's house. It was almost sunset, the sun hovering slightly above the horizon, and I knew I wouldn't have much time until I was expected back for dinner. If I lived that long, even.

I was nearing her house, and I looked around carefully for any car so that I could write the license down and give it to the neighbors to use when they called the police if I didn't come back in 15 minutes or something. Alas, there was none. So I walked shakily up the drive way of the big house. Sango was almost always alone in the house, so I was sure that nobody could have stopped _him_ if he barged in. Only Miroku, maybe. But...Miroku was...no. I didn't even want to think about it! I walked up the stairs to the front door and was about to try and pick the lock when I noticed the doorknob was gone.

_He must have pulled it off when he broke in..._I thought. I pulled my sleeve over my hand, as not to leave fingerprints; I remembered this from all the thick mystery paperbacks and movies that I was so influenced by, and pushed open the door...

A/N: Okie Dokie! Another cliffy! Sorry, fans, but that's the way its gotta be! Don't think I'm going to spill everything just because I update everyday! How very wrong you are! Well, at least I update before you lose interest or anything...so thanks for the reviews and as a reply to all : You guys rock, I love reading your reviews, so please keep sending them along with your encouragement, and maybe a little vote as to who should/is the stalker on the side. Okay, I love all you guys so much!!! (okay, so maybe not love. Maybe just like a lot. Wait...just like.)

Okay go go and review!!! Thanks!

Ja ne.

-Katana


	12. Black Out

A/N: Wow...I'm counting all the angry and threatening reviews about wanting to hunt me down with kitchen knives and such because of that last cliffy. I am feeling slightly guilty about it...but u only have to wait until the next day! I mean, come on! It's only like maybe 17-24 hours later! Okay, so I know all you guys won't kill me. And I know, _Precious Blood 4_ , that you don't have the gall to come at me with kitchen knives. Now, I don't even feel like putting down numbers, because you just know that Eiji is being voted #1 Stalker of the Year. We'll just have to see, right? I mean it could be him...but then it might not. shrugs well... let's start right away!

* * *

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

Chapter Twelve : Black Out

I had started pushing the door open, but after I heard a faint rustle in the nearby bushes I froze. What if I went inside and he locked me in? Or he came in right after me and locked me in _with him_? I didn't really feel like taking the chance...and if...if Sango had been...k-killed...messily? AH!!! What am I gonna do?!

So there I was, freaking out; pulling hair and squealing at the very thought of Sango or Miroku's insides by my feet, quite stiffly, too, since I did have a large steel meat cleaver on my back. I finally heard a slightly louder rustle, in an even closer bush. I jumped, and smacked my back painfully against the porch wall. I made a kind of loud metal sound from my back. I quickly snuck a look around, and grabbed the throwing knives from deep in my pocket. I held them positioned between my fingers for a second, and then shot them at the bush.

There was an angry 'meow' and Buyo staggered out. One of the knives had trimmed his whiskers and another stuck the tip of his tail into the ground.

"Buyo! Oh my god! What are you doing here, Buyo?" I forgot all fear and ran over to him, pulling out the knife and gathering the others. I popped them back in my pocket, and lifted; or tried to, the heavy Buyo. I murmured comforting phrases to him as I petted him, and as I said before, forgetting everything, I strode right into Sango's house.

I brought Buyo to the kitchen table, and not noticing the mess of the chairs overturned and everything disarrayed, I proceeded to get a bandage from the cupboard and wrapped up the tip of his tail, and added a little bow on the end for additional cute-ness. I giggled and looked at him. As I picked him back up, I suddenly became aware of my surroundings. I almost dropped poor Buyo as I shrieked and, seeing as there was no one was downstairs, I caught my breath, put Buyo down, and gripping the knife handle behind my back, I started upstairs. I didn't hear the click of the front door closing from downstairs.

I was feeling incredibly tense and likely to go hysterical at the least thing. Such as: if I walked in and Sango and Miroku were in bed together and asked me to join in their lovemaking. That would have pushed me over the edge. And not in a good way, you sicko! But that was definitely not the case I treaded softly up the carpeted steps and first into the bathroom. Only my reflection greeted me when I flicked on the light. I switched on the hallway light, then Kohaku's room light, the parents' room, then finally Sango's. Everything was empty, but spotlessly clean. Except Sango's and Kohaku's room. Where _was_ Kohaku? I began to wonder and I began walking; actually backing away, flicking off the lights, I bumped right into a hard chest.

"Kagome!" The chest said. Well, actually the mouth that was slightly higher than the chest.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, my eyes screwed shut, and I kept screaming, which actually turned into a kind of battle cry as I whipped out the meat cleaver and charged, eyes closed.

My hand was stopped. By another hand. I opened my eyes, tears blurring my vision. I dropped the knife. Him? ...What was he...doing here??

Sorry to say, but I kind of blank out here too. Must have been the adrenaline. Actually, I've been having that more of late. Blackouts, not remembering what I did for a while, or at least until someone told me later. I do think, however, that this black out was only about 10 seconds long. And so, you know how these things are. The blood rushes to your head when you're scared, giving you that rush. A high, as Miroku once called it. But when the high is over, you drop dramatically to even lower than when you started. He used to go on and on about these things, saying that he totally understood why druggies _were_ druggies. Once they hit that high, they'd drop so low that they'd convince themselves into getting another joint to keep them as high as possible. Therefore the never ending process. Well, at least until they died from an over dose. And no, he'd say, he was not a druggie. And Sango would laugh and bop him on the head for no real reason, and compliment on how much he knew even though he had, apparently, never taken drugs. He would reply smartly, Why, Sango darling, I thought our lovemaking was wonderful, but with the drugs you're insisting I take? We could be going all night! Sango would hit him to the ground, exclaiming how she'd never kiss him, yet along sleep with him! And he was a hentai, hentai, HENTAI!! She'd stop when he stopped moving, and I'd laugh and tell Sango that she'd sooner end up killing him than sleeping with him. She would grab her binder and come at me next. Would InuYasha be there, too? To laugh and tease her to no end? I kind of wonder. But...the bigger question. Sango was gone now. She'd never get to sleep with him now...probably to his dismay. But who knows what their dead souls are doing? Crazy couple, they were. And...I loved them for it. Sango...Miroku...I just want you guys back.

I opened my eyes; I was still standing in the same charging position except with no knife. My eyes met his, his hand still over my wrist.

"Kagome?"

"...InuYasha?"

* * *

* * *

A/N: Does that count for a cliffy? I don't know, but maybe it does. Hopefully nothing will happen to you guys, with, what, 3 cliffies in a row? Hope you make it! Haha! Okay so thanks for all reviews, and please keep them coming! Ah, good, now I have the rest of the day off! No guilt that you guys are waiting for reviews! YES! Okay, so go! Review, review! And thanks everyone!

Ja ne.

-Katana


	13. Three Little Words

A/N: Well, let's just say that all my reviews were not totally happy about the previous three cliffies. Not that I blame you, of course. But...- wipes cubes of tofu from her hair that had been thrown at her by _Sakura-Maylo-G_ - ...what can ya do? I actually got a very nice review from _Lenn_, saying I was a genius! Now those are real gems. Happy sigh. Okay I'd better get started because I'm having the feeling I'll never eat tofu again.

Okay, make sure you review at the end of the story please!

* * *

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

Chapter Thirteen : Three Little Words

"...InuYasha?"

"Uh...yeah?" He looked a little puzzled, but slightly annoyed, too.

I felt happy that it was him; I mean, he was here to help me, right? Thank goodness.

I fell into his arms, near tears. I could hear a slight gasp from him, and then he seemed to be more comfortable, and wrapped his arms around me.

"So...why are you here InuYasha?" I looked up at him.

"I was looking for Miroku."

I was kind of sad that he hadn't come because of me...but how would he have known?

InuYasha continued, "I didn't know Sango kept her place in such shambles! Hah." He half-smiled at me.

I stiffened, and he must have noticed. I said weakly, "No. Sango's very neat. Very clean."

"Then what happened to the downstairs? Some tornado, or..." He paused and immediately started laughing evilly. I looked at him strangely and he cleared his throat to explain to me.

"Or...Okay, Kagome, I'll tell ya everything from the beginning. Uh...Today I called Miroku up to ask if I could use his notes from history when I fell asleep, and he said yeah, but that he'd be dropping by here first. So I waited for about an hour, and then went to his house. But he wasn't there, as Hachi said. He's his roommate. Did you know he had a roommate? So anyway I thought he had maybe started it up with Sango over here, and I came over. I was actually kinda scared that I'd walk in on them half naked or something." He 'kaha-ed'. I giggled along, when I remembered I actually knew why the downstairs was in a mess.

"Eh? Somethin' wrong, Kagome?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I pulled out of his embrace, and looked up at him hesitantly. Would he blame me now that...that his best friend was dead? Supposedly, anyway, right?

"InuYasha..." I slightly tugged on his shirt, on his chest area.

"What?" He frowned.

I didn't know exactly where to start. It was kind of hard. I had to jump back at least a week. So I tried.

"InuYasha...I have a stalker. And—"

"A STALKER?? Don't worry Kagome, I'll rip out his guts and feed them to Buyo!"

"InuYasha! You can't-...how do you know my cat's name?" I frowned at him suspiciously, and started to back away.

"Kagome!" He protested, "Sango told me, okay?"

"Why'd you ask?" My voice was getting pretty shrill now.

"Because..." He was turning a little pink. "Because I liked you! And I wanted to find out more about you! Okay?! You didn't tell me nothing! Not about yourself, or about like...what your favorite color is, or whatever! It is blue, right."

I kind of understood InuYasha a lot more right then. He really...cared for me. Which was really nice, actually.

I blushed and smiled weakly at him. "Yeah. Blue. Or green. I like both."

He frowned thoughtfully. "Sango said you like Blue better."

I laughed. "I do." I hugged him again. Now why did I even suspect him in the first place? Stupid, stupid! He's the one who cares about you! Yup! I smiled to myself.

InuYasha suddenly stiffened.

"Kagome..." He started nervously.

"Mm?"

"Kagome...there's something I gotta tell you..."

"Yeah?" My eyes were still closed.

"And I think that...maybe...there's more to both of us than...ahem...meets the eye."

What?

"What?"

"Kagome, please, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but..."

"Spit it out, InuYasha." Now I was getting a bit worried.

"There's a pointy thing coming from you that's poking _me_ down there!" He said directly, "I'm sorry, Kagome, I had _no_ idea that you were—"

"WHAT?? I don't _have_ a pointy thing!"

"Then what's THAT?!"

I looked down and saw a large point coming up, I think, from my pants, that my gray sweater covered.

Ohhhh. I get it.

"Ohhhh, InuYasha! That's not...a 'pointy'. It's..." I reached into my sweater.

He gasped.

And I pulled out the knives that had been poking him.

His face changed from horror, to surprise, to embarrassment. "Oh. That makes sense."

I laughed, long and hard. He smiled slightly, too, then looked at me seriously.

"Kagome...why are you carrying knives around?"

I giggled harder. "Those aren't the only ones!" I pulled out the meat cleaver from behind my back, and the two stabbers from my legwarmers, and held them all in my palms, held up for him to see. I smiled mischievously.

"What the? Kagome...is this about that stalker? But...why in Sango's house? Did he come here?! Did he threaten you?"

"InuYasha, InuYasha! Take it easy...I got a call from him tonight. He had Sango...and Miroku. He said...he said...that he killed them! And that now I could be with him!"

InuYasha instinctively held me, and I dropped the knives to the side. I sobbed into his chest, shaking and whimpering about how it was my fault, and I didn't want him to blame me.

"Kagome..." He said unsurely. I don't think he'd ever had to comfort anyone before. "Do you... want to be with him?"

"No! InuYasha..." I sobbed harder, "I want to be with you....with you...I don't know him! I wanna be with you!" I cried loudly, my tears soaking InuYasha's shirt right to his skin.

InuYasha shushed me, and if I had looked up I would've seen tears glimmer in his eyes, too, as he smiled gently.

"Kagome," He said, "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know InuYasha...I don't know."

* * *

I told InuYasha everything about everything about me then. 

After that, he walked me home.

Even after I told him to leave, he stayed in the Goshinboku Tree outside my window. I felt kind of self-conscious as I went to bed that night. That night, before I climbed into bed, I saw him half lying on the tree branch. His eyes were closed, his arms tucked behind his head. He looked so careless, I was sure he'd fall to the ground. I snickered.

He immediately looked at me from the corner of one eye, and 'Keh-ed' when I kept giggling and used my hand to wave at him. He closed his eyes again and as I turned out the light, I said loudly to the open window and InuYasha, "...Good night, InuYasha."

"Be quiet and sleep."

"Well, nice dreams to you too!" I said, slightly annoyed, and lay flat on my back. And waited.

About 2 minutes later, it finally came.

"...Good night...Kagome."

I laughed loudly, "I _knew_ you would say it! Haha, now I can go to bed in peace!" I grinned. And outside, so did he. He muttered curses for a while, but I just covered my ears with the pillow.

I decided to try one last time.

I yawned, "I love...you, InuYasha." And snuggled deeper under my covers to hide my blush. Outside, someone was as red as his shirt.

This time I was waiting for about 15 minutes. But, I'm patient when it comes to these things.

He cleared his throat several times.

"I...I love...RAMEN!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!" He laughed maniacally, holding his side.

I jumped up from bed, patience dissipated, and said loudly; and quite angrily, "Well, I understand if you don't feel the same way as I do, InuYasha. I guess...I'll just go to the dance with _darling_ Kouga. I'm sure _he_ wont mind." I smiled and winked at him happily and went back to bed.

That left him speechless for the next 22 minutes. Finally, he jumped onto my window sill and looked at me narrowly.

"Kagome..."

I opened my eyes and looked at him brightly. "Are you going to say it?"

"I...I..uh..lo-uh..." He was turning the twelve shades of red.

I rolled my eyes as I turned over on my side facing the wall. "Kouga it is, then."

"Kagome!" He whined gruffly.

"Asleep."

"I _know_ you're not!" He reached over and poked me with two fingers.

"_Asleep_."

"Kagomeeee." He whimpered loudly, trying to shake me.

"In Dreamland. Come back tomorrow; preferably the day after tomorrow."

He frowned and sat right in front of the window, his shoulder against my side table. But, we're both stubborn. I pressed my eyes closed and waited. But it didn't come. I fell asleep, and four hours later, my subconscious mind barely heard him say loudly and reluctantly, "Alright, already. I love you Kagome. More than anything else in the world. Okay? I love you."

* * *

* * *

A/N: Yay! He said it! Those three little words men find so hard. "I NEED VIAGRA". Yes. It's tough, I understand, men. I totally understand.

(Go review! Thanks! See you tomorrow!)

Ja ne.

-Katana


	14. Under My Covers

A/N: Hello again! So great to see y'all! Ah, 91 reviews! My day has just improved! Okay, so I got some nice reviews saying how my story was one of the best they read, and that they love my chapters! I'm so happy! Alright, I won't bother you further. But thanks for all the reviews, my dedicated readers!

* * *

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

Chapter Fourteen : Under My Covers

Later that night, I was off in my dream world. I think it was something about living in a mushroom. But, later on in the night, I felt another body get in bed with me and wrap their arms around me. I snuggled towards the warmth on the cold night, and curled up happily with a sleepy sigh. InuYasha buried his face in my hair; which I barely noticed, and I think that was the deepest sleep I've had in years. And it was definitely a good sleep I could use, what with all this stalker business. Neither of us noticed the shadowed figure peer into the room from the window, pause, and then exit silently.

We slept on all night, right into the morning. I opened my eyes, sunshine beaming in from the curtained window. I yawned and stretched to put my arms up under my head; I was lying on my back, when I suddenly felt something.

Now, why did my covers look so big? And...full? Could I have woken up years in the future, pregnant and married? But...still living with my mom !? What an outrage. I felt something curl tightly around my hips, and fingers brush...down there. What am I doing?! I lifted up my hands in front of my face. So I hadn't been. I sighed with relief. Wait. My eyes shot open again. There is was again!

I ripped off the covers, to find InuYasha's head in my side, his arms around my hips, and fingers...you know where. His legs had also ended up entwined with mine as well. And, in that position; as any sensible girl would do...

I screamed.

I kicked away the shocked, yet sleepy InuYasha and pulled the covers to cover me up. I felt slightly...dirty? Nah, that was probably just the red 'dirt' all over my cheeks right now. Also known as an overwhelming blush.

"INUYASHA! What were you doing?!" I yelled, the lower half of my face hidden by my covers, hoping not to give away the smile that was tugging at my lips at that very moment.

"Huh?" InuYasha picked himself up groggily, but his head snapped up as if he had just noticed I was angry. "Well—Well—It's YOUR fault! I didn't do nothing!"

"WHAT? _YOU_ were the one who was almost---masturbating me!!!" I screamed, hopefully to win out the redness of my cheeks.

He looked utterly flabbergasted. "I DID NOT! And how do I know you weren't using MY fingers!"

I must've looked devilish right then. My hair a mess, my face red, and the rest of my body a quilted blob with clenched fists.

"THAT IS SO _SICK_! Who would want you to do...THAT to them ANYWAY!!"

"YOU DID!"

"I DID NOT!"

"WHY DON'T YOU PROVE IT, WENCH!"

"I WILL!"

"OH YEAH, HOW!!"

"I'M GONNA PROVE IT TO YOUR STUPID BRAIN BY..." I was at a bit of a loss here, "by...accepting Kouga's invitation to go to the dance with HIM." I smiled smugly, yanking the remainder of my face out of my covers, and grinned at him, showing off my teeth.

His face flushed in anger, embarrassment, and finally hurt.

"You...you really meant it when you said you'd go...didn't you?" He mumbled, his eyes downcast.

I kind of felt guilty. Maybe it wasn't his fault. Besides, I kind of liked it when he held me, but NOT _that_ part. And I remembered that I had revealed my feelings to him, but he hadn't even cared to say "Ditto" or something. At least. I didn't even remember him saying he even liked me at all last night. He'd said it days ago, but people can change so quickly. I knew that for sure. Kouga had done that to me. I'd never given myself to him, at least I had some dignity left with the way he behaved around me. When we first met, he was so chivalrous and caring, I almost fooled myself saying I was in love with him. Deep down I knew I wasn't. And when he asked if we could, that little part had said no. I think that was why he suddenly; of late, had a kind of disdain for me. And now Sango and Miroku were gone. When I harbor large feelings, such as the guilt of Sango and Miroku's death, I stuff them in my 'emotion closet'. I've never told anyone this because I was pretty sure they'd either declare me crazy or call up a psychiatrist at the next phone booth. And only when I'm alone does that closet creak open, spilling mixed emotions everywhere. I felt a good dose of it then. But, remembering how InuYasha hadn't told me he loved me...maybe he wanted me in the Kouga did. He had just wanted my body. Not the thing running the body. And, secretly, I felt anger at InuYasha for making me believe I had found the one for me. All these thoughts rushing through my head in less than 3 seconds, I sharply replied.

"Well, of course I meant it, jerk. I'm no slut who's given herself away, and left with nothing. I mean what I say, and when I said I'm going with Kouga, I will."

He was silent for a while, kind of just sitting cross-legged there.

"You say you will...but do you even want to?"

I blinked in shock, and InuYasha looked up at me seriously.

He spoke again, "And when you told me you liked-no, loved me...you must've meant it too?"

I shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Of course."

He looked up again, his eyes piercing my own.

"Then...I mean what I say too, Kagome...And I know I can't lie when it comes to you."

I was taken aback, but my brain quickly twisted his comment for a snappish reply.

"Then that's weird how a man of his word; when confronted by his "future-mate"" I made little quotation marks with my hands, "would stay silent, and I had to wait next to a lifetime for him just to say good-night!"

"I told you I loved you that night!"

"Oh yeah, I remember. Hm, let me think. I think it was, quote," I mimicked a deeper voice sarcastically, "Kagome, I-I-uh...lo-uh...uh," I looked back at him snidely, "You're gonna be a real charmer with the ladies someday InuYasha. A real charmer."

He looked hurt, until his molten gaze turned hard and angry.

"I told you later, didn't I?"

"When I was...ASLEEP?" I said, pretending to sound dumb.

"I thought you were awake! You were barely awake, you're eyes were open!"

"Then what did you say to my subconscious self?" I crossed my arms impatiently.

"I said that I loved you." He stated firmly.

"Then if you can say it so easily, come up to me right now and say it to my face!" I pointed at my nose for emphasis and continued, "And I don't think I'll be falling asleep pretty soon, so I can tell we'll both be here a very long time!"

He stepped up to me, took my hands and pulled me up. One of his hands covered both my hands, and the other held my shoulder gently. He looked straight at me, his eyes strong but sincere.

"Kagome Higurashi, I don't care what you're gonna say about me, but I love you. More than anything I ever have, and I love you for who you are to me, a beautiful pillar of strength. I could love you to death, right down to your brown fuzzy slippers." He gazed down fondly at the slippers now on my feet. I was blushing, and I smiled happily.

"Ditto." I said gently as I hugged him, my eyes tearing up.

He held me close, his face in my hair, and said jokingly, "And your fat cat, too."

I laughed into his chest, and he slid his grip on my shoulders down to my waist, instead.

And that's how my Mom found us.

Luckily we'd had the excuse of school so that we could both get out of the lecture house. Mom, for once, drove InuYasha and I there, throwing accusing glares to the backseat at him the whole time.

InuYasha hadn't totally believed me when I told him Sango and Miroku were dead. When I was alone, the guilt became almost unbearable. I hadn't even shed any tears for them yet. And every time I needed to mourn, a pesky stalker or someone would pop up like daisies. I knew I would need time to mourn, and when neither Sango or Miroku showed up for classes that day, InuYasha was convinced. I had told Kouga I would go with him to the dance later that night. I was still a woman of my word, and I will do it. Besides, I have to be with him and after the tape, I'll have an excellent excuse to break up. I could've before, but I'd been kind of putting it off. Who _likes_ breaking up with someone you used to care about? Any normal person with emotions would dread it. Which kind of reminded me. I had to make a couple of finalizing plans with InuYasha for tonight. We had worked it out that he would, to his distress, go with Kikyou, to avoid any suspicion. Because we both knew, the minute that tape started up, Hojou would be to blame. I felt slightly bad about letting him carry all of it, but then when I thought about it, we could also add Kikyou in for the blame. Who knew? Just a couple of finger pointing and well planned and spread rumors, and Kikyou would find herself landing a seat in the principal's office. It would all blow over finally; at least I hoped so. And of course Kouga and Kagura would have their share, for supposedly taping themselves doing it on school property. It'd be perfect. I had never tried being evil like this, but now I really saw that it had it's perks. And I'd be the grieved flirting girlfriend with an obsessive sex-craved maniac of a boyfriend. Any principal would buy it. And InuYasha was a good friend, I mean, flirting always happens so easily sometimes with some people. Yet, with others, it takes a good deal of effort.

* * *

After the ring of the lunch bell, I headed over to the cafeteria to find InuYasha and tell him the latest tad of hot news from P.O.C.K.Y. Boy, would he love this...

* * *

* * *

A/N: Okay see you tomorrow guys! Thanks for all your reviews, and keep them coming, thanks!

Love ya! (not literally...I'm no bisexual)

Ja ne.

-Katana


	15. The Cold, Cold Tile Floor

* * *

A/N: Well, here we are yet again, in front of the computer, typing away like some freak geek. Sigh. I have no life, do I? Well, as long as _you're_ happy, I guess... Yes, so it's finally the 15th chapter, huh? Well, today I think I'll start putting some lyrics into my chapters, okay? I suggest that if you have some way of downloading the songs that you listen to them while reading the story, I realize it really helps the mood. My whole story is based on a song. Okay, so thanks for all the reviews. Now let me think...was there something else I wanted to say? Um...Actually, Sango and Miroku are dead, they would just be a little troublesome later on, and I apologize to all you San/Mir fans. And Kagome didn't think about going to the police; I mean, didn't u see just how _useful _they were last time. So I just didn't put it in, it would complicate an already complicated story! –rolls eyes-. But, everyone knows things happen in stories for a reason, right? Yes. Um, please don't go home and cry your eyes out because their dead in this story, but because of it it'll open up more doors for our leading couple. Sango and Miroku had their purposes. And please don't send flames or stop reading because their not here! T.T please! Staaaaay!! Okay I better get started, right? Before I get stabbed or shish-cabobbed.

* * *

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

Chapter Fifteen : The Cold, Cold Tile Floor

I found our favorite Hanyou in the cafeteria, snacking on school ramen and cookies. How predictable. I headed over to him, and he must've recognized the shine in my stormy eyes as mischief.

He looked at me questioningly, and turned back to his food when I finally arrived in front of him.

"Everything in order?" He asked quietly, still facing downwards, to apparently avoid suspicion.

"Actually, yes." I smiled slightly as I slid into a seat across from him, "But, InuYasha..." I started.

"Yeah?" He looked up at me from his hunched shoulders. I smiled warmly at him and he blushed.

"Ahem, actually, I have a nice chunk of news from P.O.C.K.Y."

"Really now."

"Yuh huh. According to Hojou, there's going to be a karaoke before the tape is shown..." I smiled slyly.

"So?" he looked as if he couldn't care less. "What does that have to do with us?"

"Well, my dear dense-minded friend, I suggest that one of us goes up there to crash the party."

"We're going to crash it later, so why do it sooner?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, then, I guess you're not on the volunteering list..." I gave him a sidelong stare, "But I'm going to go up there and sing my heart out." I smiled proudly, pretending to pose for a picture shoot.

"Please," He groaned, "_Spare me_."

I hmphed, and started chatting about what song I should sing.

"Actually, I was thinking of something that could break up with Kouga for me..."

"Like a song about breaking up?"

"Precisely. Maybe...hm. Know any good split up songs?"

"I've never had to use them, so no."

"And hopefully you won't have to ever." I leaned in and smiling, kissed his cheek.

He smiled happily, his mouth still stuffed, and he just looked so adorable. I bent over and tweaked his ears another time, and his eyes widened in shock. He swallowed the noodles in his mouth with a purr.

I laughed at his cute antics and went off to the bathroom.

As I reached the mirror, my smile disappeared instantly. My eyebrows furrowed, and my eyes stung. I knew what was going to happen now. I don't cry much, but when I do, it's hard to get out of the depressing stupor.

My eyes closed as my first tears dropped into my lap when I curled into a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth, choking out Sango and Miroku's names as I sobbed.

"Sa-ango..." I could still see her smiling. I remembered the time that we had both gone into an expensive clothing shop and tried every single thing on; and knowing as Sango had larger breasts than me, I had pressured her into trying on all the sleazy and tiny tops that she mostly refrained from even trying on. I coughed out a small laugh as I remembered her face when I handed her the 'top' that was basically a couple of straps and that was all. She had been utterly shocked. I had laughed my heart out, when Miroku had come along, and he also urged Sango to try on the top. She refused and after a few loud slappings, everything went back to normal.

I cried bitterly, my sobs getting louder to pained moans and whimpers. My entire lap was wet and my sleeves, from wiping more tears away.

InuYasha opened the door then.

"Kagome-Kagome! What's wrong?" Concern flickered in his eyes.

I suppressed a sob and said shakily, "Don't you feel sad that they're gone? Don't you feel it?? Sango was my best friend, and now I have nobody! Nobody...nobody..." My words were soon covered by the sound of my own crying.

InuYasha held me and talked to me awkwardly.

"Kagome...I know. I miss Miroku too...I didn't know everybody that well...but..."

"And it's my fault!" I continued, raising my head, "Because I didn't tell anybody to help...they're dead now! I hate that stalker! I hate him!"

He smiled wryly, "Kagome, all these things happen for a reason, right? I'm sure its for a better purpose..."

"NO! it's not. Someone you care about dies, and I'm supposed to be _happy_? You don't know! You didn't know her! YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER!!" I pushed him away angrily that he didn't understand my distress.

"Kagome..." He tried to wrap his arms around my shaking body.

"NOO! Stay away! You don't know...you don't know..." I continued crying.

Suddenly Kikyou walked in the bathroom. She looked at me crying, and her eyes widened. Then she saw InuYasha.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! A VOYEUR!!! GET OUT!!! CAN'T YOU READ?? It says 'LADIES'!"

"ALRIGHT! I'm going, I'm going!" InuYasha stood, and with one last sad glance at me, he left. As he walked past Kikyou, he hissed in her ear, "Sleazy bitch."

Too bad he'd have to go out with her later...

Kikyou gasped and started after him to demand an apology.

I sat shaking for a while longer, and when I heard the end of lunch bell, I quickly stood, splashed some water on my face, and headed back to class.

* * *

As I was preparing for the dance, my eyes were still slightly puffy. I took a quick shower and placed some curlers in my hair. Hopefully they'd curl right, and not leave me with crazy hair. I slipped on a camisole and the red silk tank top dress that came to my knees. On over I had a black knitted shawl and red strapped high heels. I removed the curlers, and my hair came down in thick waves. Good. At least I didn't look so horrific. Mom came in and she talked to me for a while, something about me being so grownup already, and to be careful, and not be back too late, you know, Mom stuff. I hardly remember most of it. I remembered that Kouga was coming to pick me up. Great. Yet another wonderful thing too add to the 'happy list'. At least I'd gotten a song prepared and I was ready to sing a break up to him.

At the ring of the doorbell, Mom smiled tearily, and helped me stand from the bed, and went down to open the door for him.

I checked myself in the mirror one last time, and I hoped that, maybe the dance would be a success after all. And I was pretty sure that I'd have a good time. A sinfully good time.

* * *

* * *

A/N : Okay, so the dance is tomorrow!!! Okay, go review, peoples!

Thanks

Ja ne.

-Katana


	16. Of Punch Bowls and Grinding

A/N: Hey everybody! I got so many nice reviews; some just warmed my heart! But, the most recent one cut me like a searing blade. It was from an anonymous 'kittykat'. And if she had a story I'd go tell her to stick it up where the sun don't shine. That btch. ARGH. Okay, sorry everyone, I'm really sensitive...I cried after I read that review, so I guess I'm a little weak to be in the writing business, huh. Well, ill tell you what she said. 

_Kittykat_

_This story is really going to crap. Its like your mind was going in one direction in the beginning and another near the end. This story sucks. Your writing is terrible and i hate it when people put themselves in the fic. It's really pathetic. But then again, i guess it takes a pathetic person to write a pathetic story._

Up yours, tramp. Go slut up to a steel pole or something... Sorry again to everybody else! But, it just makes me so maaad! She can go hump a steel pipe horizontally for all I care!!!

If I met her in person...I'd kill her!! Okay...sorry, my good readers! Thank you so much because it was just one hurtful flames, and _Michelle_ was really nice saying she was a big fan and she loves my writing, which is just so wonderful to hear!! Now before I start crying again...I'd better get started, huh?

* * *

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

Chapter Sixteen : Of Punch Bowls and Grinding

Kouga was waiting at the door, in an all black suit of some sort. I greeted him politely, for the sake of my Mom who was standing nearby, approval written all over her face. I inwardly groaned as I took his arm and a couple of fake polite goodbyes and smiles later, we were on our way.

The party was more like going to a ball. Well, what could you expect, what with Hojou in charge of music and all? Such a blessing but also such a curse. The beat was slow and Aerosmith was on. How predictable. For Hojou, anyway. I was actually feeling kind of hungry. Really hungry, I realized as soon as I saw the bountiful amount of finger foods arranged on tables. I forgot all about Kouga, InuYasha, karaoke and revenge as I headed towards the chips and dip.

So, Kouga, I believe, was left stranded among a bunch of slow moving dancers. I also think he left for a while then returned to see me later.

So there I was, a large paper plate of rippled chips slathered with ranch dressing in my hands, a large cup of punch right beside me for easy access, and I leaned against the wall right by the punch bowl. I barely noticed an irritated InuYasha lead in a giggling Kikyou. Well, should have been giggling; it was more of a low rumble in her manly-vocal corded throat. InuYasha saw me munching away in the corner and headed over, leaving Kikyou in gymnasium dust.

I kept crunching and swallowing away, and hardly noticed InuYasha sidle up beside me until he tapped me on the shoulder in impatience for being ignored.

I was a little startled, but that was about it. "Oh, hey, InuYasha." Crunch. Crunch.

"Oi. Stop pigging out. You'll miss the show." He smirked when I turned around, enraged.

"Shut up, White wig."

"I don't wear a wig! For your information, this color is all natural!"

"With bleach, that is."

"Is NOT!"

"You just keep on believing it, InuYasha."

"I WILL, cause its true."

I shrugged and turned back for another helping of food.

I noticed Kouga come back from wherever, and he came beside InuYasha and myself.

"Kagome, darling, will you dance with me?"

He graciously tried to take my hand, but stopped, seeing as my fingers were covered in dip. I looked down at my hand peculiarly; then laughed nervously and licked my fingertips clean, wiping them off on my dress. I'm not much for using cutlery. Fingers work so much better, after all. InuYasha growled in the back of his throat, his expression dark when I handed him my plate to hold for me. I didn't want to lose the remains of my 4th helping. After all, I hadn't even had dinner yet.

The song started up, the pulsing beat note less at the start of the song, until the melody began.

_If only I could get through this  
I get through this  
  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this_  
_I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through  
I'm gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you_

I personally thought what the lyrics kind of meant to me. Here I was, suffering to no end by dancing with Kouga, knowing what an..._exotic_ dancer he was. More like dirty dancing.

_Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay_  
_Just another day and then I'll hold you tight  
_

_If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this_

Kouga tried grinding with me but on a rush of adrenaline, I kind of jogged behind him and kept moving to the loud pulsations.

_When your love is pouring like the rain  
I close my eyes and it it's gone again  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes_  
  
_If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this  
  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through  
Said I'm gonna get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you_

I glanced over to InuYasha who had started eating my soaked chips in an effort to avoid conversation with a flirting Kikyou now beside him. His expression was one of the darkest I had seen in ages, all pouty, angry and irritated all rolled into one. Well, he was almost always like that, wasn't he?

_Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight  
  
When your love is pouring like the rain  
I close my eyes and it it's gone again  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
I pretend that you're already mine_  
_Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes  
  
If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this  
  
If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this_

I smiled at Kikyou's attempt to kiss InuYasha on the cheek, which he narrowly avoided, and obviously pretended to spill a large cup of punch on her chest. The red dress totally sabotaged Kikyou's white tight mini Christian Dior.

_If only I could get through this  
God, God gotta help me get through this  
  
If only I could get through this... _

Kikyou choked on air making shocked; yet manly, sounds from her throat and Kagura, hearing her friend's "squeal", ran over, declaring to InuYasha that Kikyou 'didn't really like tie dye' with a sneer.

InuYasha looked apologetic, but when they rounded the corner, his innocent face became disheveled into a naughty snigger, which almost grew to an all out laugh, if his mouth hadn't been so stuffed. I practically laughed into Kouga's face, since he had enveloped himself around me to the slow song. He must have wanted to kiss me, if I hadn't snorted with laughter and began my crazy laughing process with a loud cackling; hopefully to die down to a modest giggle.

He rolled his eyes at me as the words to the slow song started up.

_Hashiri dasu shunkan sakamichi de kaze ni _

_yakitsuketa hizashi ga mune no oku atsuku shita_

_kimi ni chikazuite iku tabi hayaku naru_

_toki wo kakeru hajimari no yokan saseru anata ga suki_

_chiisana ai de itsumo soba de atarimae no jikan_

_kyou dekiru koto wa konna fuu ni nanigenai koto de_

_kimi ga furimuku you ni mijikaku kitta kami ga yurete_

_mata hitotsu fueru waraigoe sora ni hibiite yuku_

I draped my arms awkwardly around him, somehow this just felt so damn strange. I took a quick glance at InuYasha whose expression had darkened even more now that a slow song was on. I couldn't help but smile at him, giving a small wink, and he looked kind of hurt. But he smiled; somewhat, back.

_yasashisa ni amaete sukoshi dake kizutsuita_

_utsuriyuku kisetsu ni mata futari musubareru_

_konna shunkan wo shiawase to yobetara_

_mitsumeatte kono machi de deaeta kiseki wo kanjiteru_

_toomawari shite kaeru kimi to mou sukoshi arukitai_

_nanimo nai hi koso soba ni ite kaze ni naretara_

_kumo no kirema ni todokisou dane onaji sora wo miage_

_sono hitomi ni utsushita asu mo koushite sugoshitai_

I was glad the song would be ending soon. I liked this song after all, but I would have enjoyed it so much more if I had been dancing with InuYasha. Kouga seemed a little too...good at dancing for me. I was always left kind of behind.

_kyou mo tenohira ni noru you na yorokobi ga_

_afureru kara arigatou yasashiku naritai kimi no tame _

_chiisana ai de ii itsumo soba de atarimae no jikan_

_kyou dekiru koto wa konna fuu ni nanigenai koto de_

_kimi ga furimuku you ni mijikaku kitta kami ga yurete_

_mata hitotsu fueru waraigoe sora ni hibiite yuku _

I finally pulled away from Kouga as the last note sounded and headed back to InuYasha whose expression had lightened slightly when he noticed my approach.

I took my near empty plate back, and put it to the side, and crossed my arms, leaning beside him. My fingers drummed against my other arm, and I knew I'd have to wait this one out.

Everything was silent for a while, InuYasha suddenly finding the ceiling, then the floor extremely intriguing. I glanced at him sideways from time to time until I cleared my throat suggestively.

"Uh..." He started, "You...wanna...yknow, dance?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him, "Well, what else would I be doing?" I laughed at his raised eyebrows, and grabbed his hand. It was a faster song now, thank goodness. At least I wouldn't have to latch onto InuYasha. I wasn't very good at the romance thing. Something always seemed to mess it up.

_kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

Actually the song was medium paced, but who cared? Everybody was dancing, bobbing up and down to the pace.

_nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi_

_sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo_

_tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa_

_binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru_

_give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de_

_itetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru_

I laughed at InuYasha's apparent stiffness. The sudden pick up of the pace in the song didn't help his ego at all. He kind of tried to move smoothly like Kouga could. But. He just couldn't. His moves were pretty exaggerated and he looked like a taped dancer on a bad quality video camera. Choppy, jerky motions made up his dance moves.

_kowareru hodo aishitemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_junjou na kanjou wa karamawari i love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

_mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute_

I tried to give him hints as to ease his dancing, but he was stubborn to make progress with his hilariously typical dance moves.

_Give me a smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide_

_donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara_

_dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou_

_mitsumerareru to ienai kotoba ga chuu ni mau_

_hanarereba hanareru hodo itoshii hito da to kizuku_

_motomereba motomeru hodo ni setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart_

Somehow I couldn't wait for this song to be over; as I tried in vain to hold in my witch like cackles. I wonder why.

_Give me smile and shine days_

_Give me smile and nice days_

_moshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara_

_dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou_

_yume no naka de wa tashikani ieta hazu na noni_

_kowareru hodo aishetemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart_

I finally stopped when everybody else did, and InuYasha looked a little too relieved. I pulled him to the side and said to him seriously.

"InuYasha." I looked him in the eye, "Sorry, but...your dancing sucks."

He didn't look hurt at all. He looked outraged.

"I am never dancing with you again, Kagome!" He stated angrily.

"You know what," I snapped back, "FINE! If you can't take come correction, and be childish about it, I don't want you either!"

"CHILDISH?" He whipped back around to face me, "YOU'RE the one who has no tact!"

"Well because you're sucky dancing is frickin' embarrassing me!" I shot back.

His mouth hung open for a second; I totally regretted those words the moment they had left my mouth. I winced just thinking of what he would do when I had said something so mean.

InuYasha leaned in close to me, his nose near touching mine.

"Well," He whispered hoarsely; but probably only because he was angry, "You didn't seem to think that yesterday night when you told me you _loved_ me!"

"Yeah?" I whispered back, "Well I meant it! But I don't know about people who say they wanna marry someone in a broom closet!"

"YOU dragged me in there!"

* * *

We both were arguing so heatedly that neither of us noticed Kagura sidle up to the punch bowl and pull out a small bottle and empty it into the punch bowl...

* * *

* * *

A/N: Okay! That's 10 pages! Whew! It was to make up for yesterday when I took the day off when my friend came back from VayKay. (Vacation) okay, well read and review please!

The names of the songs, so u can download them :

Daniel Bedingfield – Gotta Get Through This

Full Metal Panic – Kimi ni Fuku Kaze

Rurouni Kenshin - 1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou

Ja ne.

-Katana


	17. Shake it Like a Polaroid Picture

A/N: Hey again, everyone! Thanks for the great encouraging reviews I received; they really made me feel better! And you guys have been great! Thanks so much! I know for certain this story wouldn't be where it is now if it weren't for you guys!! XD! Okay, well whoa its chappie 17 already! Talk about time fly! Well I won't keep you waiting!

* * *

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Seventeen : Shake it Like a Polaroid Picture

* * *

"InuYasha! If you always start this, I don't think I'd be able to be with you; friend or lover or-or whatever!" I yelled in a whisper, anger clear in my stormy eyes.

He seemed taken aback for a moment, before he recuperated to send another angry reply my way. "Well, maybe I changed my mind! Did you ever think about THAT?!"

I leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor, my eyes closed wearily. I didn't feel up to this right now.

"Oi, bitch! You listening to me?" He glanced my way then stopped for a closer look. "Kagome, are you okay?"

I sighed tiredly. "Yeah, InuYasha. It's just that...I'm tired of this."

"Of what? You wanna go outside? The music too loud? I think it is a little blasting, huh?"

I smiled at his obvious concern and nervousness at my weariness.

"No, it's not that. I'm tired of _this_. This: this fighting all the time. I...want to be with you, InuYasha, and I don't want to fight with you. I just want to be able to talk to you like I could talk with..." I paused, sadness creeping into my eyes, "with Sango and Miroku...God, I miss them so much! And it's my fault." I sighed, and willed the tears to not leave my eyelashes.

InuYasha slid down the wall to sit beside me and he held me for a little while. About five minutes later, I noticed Kouga come striding back in, helping the limping Kikyou, whose heels had snapped during her rushed run to the restroom.

Before Kouga came grinning over, I stood up and straightened, brushing myself off, and asked InuYasha if he wanted to dance again.

"But...you said I suck..." He said doubtfully, "I could be dangerous out there," with a nod of his head in the direction of the dance floor.

I smiled childishly, "Then I'm just going to have to take my chances, now won't I?"

He half smirked half smiled back and grabbed my hand, leading me to where the song was just ending and the next about to start up.

_Ah tenkiame no machi de_

_fui ni guuzen surechigau_

_Ah mioboe no aru SHATSU_

_masaka anata da nante_

_sou okubyou na watashi wa_

_jibun no koto shika mienakute_

_itsuka anata no yasashisa ni motare_

_amaeteta yo ne_

I leaned into his shoulder for this song that just was so heartfelt. With InuYasha's slightly stiff arms around me, and this kind of song playing around us, everything just felt perfectly right. Like this was the way it was meant to be.

_kazoekirenai yoru o koete_

_taisetsu na mono ni kizuita_

_kitto kitto mou mayowanai_

_hitomi wa ima anata dake o miteru_

_nee TORABURU mo nayami mo_

_zenbu anata ni wa hanaseta_

_Ah juwaki no mukou gawa_

_nukumori o kanjiteta_

_mou gairoju no hikari ga_

_"daijoubu" to senaka oshiteru_

_sotto kizuite kureru you ni_

_akai kasa o yurashita_

InuYasha leaned in to whisper something to me, "Kagome, I wanted to tell you that other time...but I couldn't put it outright. If you could...would you be my mate?"

"Mate?" I whispered, "I don't think so..."

InuYasha was shocked for a second, and when I looked back up at him I said simply, "I was actually thinking along the lines of _soulmates_."

I smiled slyly as relief washed over his shocked expression. He smiled into my hair.

_tsugi no SHIGUNARU kawaru mae ni_

_watashi kara koe o kakenakya_

_kimochi dake ga kakedashiteku_

_mizutamari hajiite_

_konna ni hiroi sora no shita de_

_kamisama ga kureta guuzen_

_nagai nagai tomadoi kara_

_nurikaetai kore kara no kisetsu o_

"Why, did you think I was gonna say no?" I looked into his honey orbs, and sniggered when he made a kind of twisted smile that most likely meant yes.

"How could I say no to you anyway?" I hugged him tight, and he held me close. My heart was soaring, as if nothing else mattered. Only InuYasha and I.

_SHIGUNARU kawaru mae ni_

_watashi kara koe o kakenakya_

_kimochi dake ga kakedashiteku_

_mizutamari hajiite_

_kazoekirenai yoru o koete_

_taisetsu na mono ni kizuita_

_kagayakidasu keshiki no naka_

_chikazuiteku massugu ni anata e_

As the song's last guitar strings were strummed, InuYasha pulled away far enough to give me a chaste yet not so short kiss.

We pulled away and waited for the next song to start.

"How many of these corny songs do we gotta go through?" InuYasha said annoyed.

"Well Hojou always had a more..._mellow_ preference towards music."

"More like boring."

"Then why don't you go do something about that, Mr. Know-it-all."

He winked at me and I loosened my grip on him, "Fine, I will."

InuYasha walked proudly over to the stage where Hojou was sitting nervously, about to start the next song.

"Oi, Hobo!"

Hojou looked up slightly surprised. "Good evening, InuYasha. Something the matter?" He looked kind of sad when he saw me waiting for InuYasha off the dance floor.

"Yeah, something's wrong here. You're playing stupid corny songs! And somebody can only take so much fuckin' mushiness!"

Hojou seemed appalled at InuYasha's language, but nodded dumbly and stepped aside for InuYasha to find some songs to play.

I watched this all from a distance, smiling half-interestedly. I decided since songs were being chosen, I didn't exactly want a whole hour of the heavy rock I knew InuYasha loved. I clicked over and used the stairs at the side of the stage to get up.

As I walked over to where a staring Hojou and a deliberating InuYasha were, I looked over their shoulders to see what was being chosen.

I pushed InuYasha aside and began choosing as well.

"How about this one, Hojou-kun?" I ignored a slight growl from my right, and smiled at a flustered Hojou.

"Oh..okay, Kagome. That one's a nice song, right?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Okay," he agreed, "I'll play it now."

"Don't forget to play my songs too, Hobo." InuYasha snarled as we both left the stage.

_Tooku Tooku Omoi hatenaku_

_Futari ga Mujaki ni waratteta_

_Ano koro ni modoreru nara..._

_Konagona ni kudaketa_

_GLASS-zaiku no you na_

_Omoide no kakera wo atsumeteru_

_Daiji na mono wa itsudatte_

_Nakushite kara kizuku yo _

Yes, I thought. Ah, what a good song this was. It was one of my favorite animes, and I had definitely wanted to dance to it. InuYasha smiled and said to me over the music, "Good choice, wench."

I smiled wryly at the name-calling, "Thanks."

_Kimi ga inai sekai wa_

_Maru de JIGSAW PUZZLE_

_Eien ni kaketa mama mikansei_

_Dare ni mo kimi no kawari nante_

_Nareru hazu wa nai kara _

I laughed at InuYasha demonstrating his 'robot'. A couple other people tried it too, but none of theirs seemed as entertaining as InuYasha's version.

_Dou ka Dou ka Jikan wo tomete_

_Kimi no omokage wo kono mune ni kizandekure_

_Moshi mo Moshi mo Yurusareru nara_

_Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii_

_Ano egao wo mou ichido... _

_Genjitsu to iu kusari ni_

_Bokutachi wa tsunagarete_

_Yumemiru koto sae mo kanawazu ni_

_Soredemo sagashi-tsuzuketeru_

_Yami wo terasu hikari wo_

InuYasha seemed much better off with this pretty fast paced song. It wasn't that fast, but it had a good beat. He danced much better now, and winked at my surprised expression. I just slapped his arm as we both moved to the music.

_Tooku Tooku Omoi hatenaku_

_Futari ga Mujaki ni waratteta ano koro e_

_Dou ka Dou ka Jikan wo tomete_

_Kimi no omokage wo kono mune ni kizandekure_

_Moshi mo Moshi mo Yurusareru nara_

_Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii_

_Ano egao wo mou ichido..._

_Kimi no omokage wo kono mune ni kizandekure_

_Moshi mo Moshi mo Yurusareru nara_

_Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii_

_Ano egao wo mou ichido..._

InuYasha moved finally to the last loud beats of the ending song. He laughed loudly and heartily as he heard the beginning of one of his songs. I looked at him peculiarly. This had better not be a head-banger.

_All my life  
I denied  
Ever knowing what it's like  
You came around  
You shook my ground  
Now I'm searching for a drug to come down  
You're where I thought I'd never go  
I can't believe I did_

_Look out below  
I'm letting go  
Look out below  
I'm falling completely  
I lost control  
I let it go  
Now I can see so clearly around me_

_You're everything I need  
  
_

InuYasha was smiling proudly at his song, even though his sensitive ears were flattened because of the resounding rock. I rolled my eyes at him, this song was more of a head-banger than I thought.

_Deep inside  
Is where you've been  
Ever since you wandered in  
And now I shine  
And get so high  
On all the things I used to deny  
Now I can never let you go  
I guess I'll just let you in  
_

_Look out below  
I'm letting go  
Look out below  
I'm falling completely  
I lost control  
I let it go  
Now I can see so clearly around me  
You're everything I need  
_

_Everything I need to find  
All of the things I used to deny  
And I know  
That the closer you bring me  
Fear tries to keep me alone  
Look out below  
You're everything I need_

_Look out below  
I'm letting go  
Look out below  
I'm falling completely  
I lost control  
I let it go  
Now I can see so clearly around me  
You're everything I need_

_You're everything I need_

_You're everything I need_

_You're everything I need_

When the song finished, I knew why InuYasha had chosen it. It was all about him let go of his past, and looking into the future; hopefully me, and now he knew that he'd found his love. I couldn't help but laugh at his praise expecting look.

"Yes, InuYasha, it was a good song." I said just so that he'd wipe off that silly smile off his face.

"Yeah I know." He said, sounding manly, as if he really did know what a good song it was. "Wait till you hear the next one. I bet you'll like it, wench."

I looked over at Hojou who looked kind of shocked at the song choice. He wasn't into the rock in roll. Hopefully his ears wouldn't get blown off; he was so close to the speakers.

_kimi ga senou itami no hate ni wa  
miushinatte ita kanousei ga matte ite  
namida mo sugu ni wasurete shimatte  
atarashii kairaku ni oboreru mon' sa  
_

_hametsu wo mezasu rekishi no story  
kimi to futari naraba  
sore hodo kowaku wa nai  
_

_zetsubouteki na sekai wa ima mo  
ikinobiyou to agakitsuzukeru yo  
tsukuyou no nai keshiki mo kitto  
ayatsuyou de barairo ni mieru _

InuYasha had been right. I did like this song, the beat was fast-paced and it had a catchy tune. It sounded...just..._cool._

_kotae nante itsu no jidai demo  
aru you de hontou wa nai you na mon'de  
_

_hametsu wo mezasu rekishi no story  
te wo hanasanakereba  
sore hodo kowaku wa nai  
_

_zetsubouteki na sekai wa ima mo  
ikinobiyou to agakitsuzukeru yo  
miakita hazu no keshiki mo kitto  
kangaeyou de barairo ni mieru_

Caught up in the music, InuYasha practically danced back over to me and kissed me on the mouth. I smiled into the kiss, not noticing Kouga's figure not far off, arms crossed, and mouth overturned in hatred.

_hametsu wo mezasu rekishi no story  
kimi wo mezamesaseru tame nara  
NEJI mageyou ka  
_

_zetsubouteki na sekai wa ima mo  
owari sou de owaranai de iru yo  
akiramekaketa keshiki mo kitto  
futari de nara barairo ni mieru  
_

I laughed too at the ending.

"That was such a great song, InuYasha! Where's it from?"

"A favorite anime of mine," He panted, "Get Backers. It's really good."

I made a mental note to look it up in the anime store a few blocks from my shrine home.

I was feeling a little thirsty, especially after those rockin' songs.

"InuYasha," I called to him over the music, "I'm thirsty! I'm going for punch!"

He nodded and followed me. I noticed Naraku, a guy from my cooking class smoking some marijuana a few feet from the tables. He was a kind of goth. I always admired Goths for having such guts to dress in all black and look so damn cool. I said a polite hello to him; his eyes were streaked with red eye shadow today, to which he barely nodded.

InuYasha frowned at Naraku, and I could already feel the dislike wafting off of him in tidal waves.

Naraku boldly stared back boredly at InuYasha and after a drag of his cigarette, looked back to the dancing crowd.

I had never actually _heard_ Naraku speak, and it was a common belief that he was mute. I hardly thought so, he seemed to capable to be mute. So I kept the belief that he could speak fine, but chose to keep the intimidating silence around him.

I helped myself to some punch, and InuYasha whispered to me as he handed me a cup: "That guy reeks. It's making me feel kinda dizzy..."He said irritated.

"You go wait over there where the smell won't bother you, and I'll get you something to drink, okay?" I suggested. He nodded reluctantly, but didn't make a move.

"Don't worry InuYasha," I added, "I know Naraku. He...He's in my Home Ec cooking class."

InuYasha almost laughed, "He _cooks_? Like, what, to make a _fix_??" He sniggered.

"InuYasha..." I warned. I didn't want him to get into a fight.

"Okay, okay, I'm going already."

I chugged down several cups of punch and I was still thirsty. I filled about seven more cups and emptied them through my dry throat. As I finished my sixteenth cup, I was beginning to feel a little weird. I shook my head to clear the fogginess, and spooned another cup for InuYasha. I decided it must be because I was dehydrated, so even though I wasn't still totally thirsty, I drank three more cups of punch; the bowl was looking a little empty, and filled one more cup for me and headed over to InuYasha.

"Hey," I said groggily. I shook my head again, and drank down my last punch cup slowly.

"You okay?" InuYasha asked quizzically, taking his cup. Seeing my wobble of a walk must've been questioning.

"Yeah..." I slurred, "Fiine..." I giggled.

InuYasha was about to say something, when I heard Hojou on the overhead speakers.

"Attention, everyone! Welcome to the dance!" He chirped into the microphone.

Why did I have the feeling he should've said that at the _beginning_ of the dance?

He continued, "Now we will be having a little karaoke! We have some people who signed up to sing already, but the rest will be improvised!" He smiled widely.

"Now, first up is..." Hojou glanced at the Karaoke sign-up sheet. "Asanuma KIKYOU!!"

Silence.

"Uh..." Hojou stammered, "Is Kikyou not here tonight?"

Kagura called up an answer, "She came upon some trouble and had to leave early!"

"Oh," said Hojou dumbly, "I..guess we'll go to the second singer! Um..." He consulted

the paper yet again.

"Ebisawa MIROKU!"

He sighed. "He not here either?"

InuYasha yelled, "He wasn't in class today, stupid!"

Hojou, evidently hurt, turned back to the paper yet again.

"Um...Furusawa Sango?"

"Nope!" I called up.

"Okay..." He sighed again, "Hatayama Ayame!"

Applause. Finally _one_ of the volunteers was actually present.

I knew I came next, and told InuYasha so.

My words were slurring and I felt a little foggy, but incredibly happy.

There was a big silly smile on my face, and for some reason I didn't feel happy about anything in particular, just _happy_.

"Uh, Kagome," InuYasha said unsurely, "You sure you can do it? You have a ...strange look on your face..."

"Aheehee...don't joke InuYasha," I slapped his arm jokingly, "I can do it _fine_." I stumbled over my own feet, and he caught me.

"See? You look kind of...drunk."

"Nonsense, InuYasha," I waved him away and leaned against the wall, my face still bright and happy looking, "My singing will blow you away." I giggled.

Ayame finished her song, and reddened, she stepped down. I prepared myself, handing my empty cup to InuYasha for safekeeping.

"Higurashi KAGOME!" Hojou said my name much more happily than the previous, and I smiled and waved as I walked, or rather, wobbled, up to the stage.

I walked over unsurely to Hojou who looked a little puzzled at my behavior. I wasn't even embarrassed walking up on the stage in front of everybody.

I whispered the song name to Hojou, who nodded, and prepared it. I noticed Kouga walk in from the side gymnasium door, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

As the beginning of my song started, I turned to face Kouga; keep eye contact with him, and began to sing.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Whew! Okay, 11 pages! Wow, a new record for me! Now please review everybody! You all are so cool!! T-T Yay! Okay please review and see you all tomorrow!

Song Titles, so you can download some really cool songs and listen to them as you read this!

Angelic Layer – Ameagari

Cool Joke – UNDO

Closure – Look Out Below

PIERROT (Get Backers) – Barairo no Sekai

Ja ne.

-Katana


	18. Liquored

* * *

A/N: Hello! Thanks for all the great reviews, and yes, Kagome drank 19 cups of spiked punch. And I bet you're all just DYING to know what she goes and does?

Typical. Don't worry; I'm starting already, alright?

* * *

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Eighteen : Liquored

* * *

I opened my weird smelling mouth; my tongue felt and tasted a little fuzzy, and began, in a cracking voice, my song.

__

__

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

I purposefully looked at Kouga, glancing at him from time to time; I turned and smiled reassuringly at InuYasha too. I was feeling kind of woozy, and staggered about the stage a bit, but sang almost shyly.

_  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
_

During the chorus I had really gotten into the lyrics and I didn't realize I was belting out the song, sounding just like a rock queen, Kouga looking puzzled and InuYasha chuckling at the back of the room. I looked right at Kouga as I sang the next parts that I had practiced with such feeling in my room facing the mirror, my hairbrush the microphone.

_  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
_

I was staring at Kouga the whole time, singing loudly, waving my arms like some gangster rapper and pointing at Kouga accusingly. My leg moved to the music, just like all those singers on Japanese Idol I used to love to watch.

_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
_

I sang spitefully, practically singing my anger at Kouga, who was stupefied to my front left. I could see InuYasha's grin of approval and slight jealousy to my right. He was probably a little envious that I wasn't singing a rocking love song to him. Maybe I would, someday. If I ever got drunk enough to start rocking up there.

_  
It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done  
  
He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
_

I took a final breath for the last chorus of the song. I tripped with a light squeak, and fell on my butt, but managed to keep singing with a giggle.

_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

The room was silent for a moment, and everyone began applauding. I giggled fitfully, and I could see InuYasha's barely interested face in the back.

I jumped down from the stage, waving to my fans like a maniac. Kouga seemed stunned in the corner, and walked numbly out ten minutes later.

I skipped up to InuYasha and gave him a sensual kiss on the lips; a surprise to him, especially with everyone clapping and watching. I then shakily wrapped and arm around his waist, and winked and waved to the crowd.

"Call me!" I called out, winking at the gaping boys in the corner. I made a revolving 'hang loose' sign with my thumb and pinkie, the rest of my fingers tucked in.

I vaguely remember Hojou calling out, "And that was Kagome Higurashi!" He was smiling proudly, although puzzled. I hardly remember who was next up for karaoke, and I kind of leaned heavily against InuYasha when my vision began to spin.

"Inu...Yasha..." I whispered, my mind felt like a top, spinning into a relieved abyss.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" InuYasha licked his lips, as it suddenly dawned on him, "You-You're _drunk!_"

"What?" I answered groggily, "No...nonsense, InuYasha," I tried to wave him off, but I fell against him, "I'm not...not...dru...nk..." I fell asleep on his shoulder.

InuYasha sighed. Maybe the Make-Kagome-rip-roaring-drunk-while-trying-to-have-sex-with-her plan would never work...

* * *

* * *

A/N: Okay thanks everybody, I decided that since my last two chapters were so long, this one could be a little shorter. After all, it IS 5 pages. but you know. Oh well, thanks anyway guys! Please review! (nicely)

* * *

Ja ne.

-Katana

* * *


	19. Taped

* * *

A/N: Hey hey! Thanks for all the hilarious reviews! I had no idea chapter 18 was so funny to some people. But anyway that doesn't really matter...well it does to me, of course! So Kagome's drunk, Kouga's stunned and everybody else is dancing. Yes, so you finally met Naraku; how did you like him? Gothic enough for ya? I think so, seeing as I myself am a goth, so there's only so much I can tell you I guess.

Now let's get this over with, right?

* * *

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Nineteen : Taped

* * *

InuYasha awoke me just as the video was starting. He shook me gently, and I woke up with a start.

"InuYasha? What's going-"He turned me gently so I could see the video about to begin. It started off with a black screen; only a voice could be heard.

"Helloo," the person said suavely as the screen stayed blank, "I am in for a big scoop today everyone. Hope you enjoy what you see."

I noticed the voice sounded vaguely like Miroku's. Now that he was deceased, bless his soul, I barely remembered what he sounded like.

"So I introduce to you...Kouga and Kagura." He finished with a flourish and the black paper, or so it looked like, was removed to reveal the Kouga and Kagura bit. I bit back a knowing grin as it just showed the two talking:

"Kouga-san." Kagura greeted him with flirty smile.

"Kagura." He barely nodded to acknowledge her.

He was facing forward, hardly looking at her, his hands in his pockets. I hadn't seen this part. I snuck a glance at the previously-just-recovered-but-now-stunned-again Kouga, his mouth dropped to his knees, it seemed. I smiled evilly. InuYasha didn't smile or anything, he looked as stern as a rulebook, his face turned upward toward the screen.

The image of Kagura blushed, and slid her arms around Kouga from behind. Kouga immediately whirled around and began kissing her passionately. I don't think you need more details than that as their 'fires' or whatever were lit and were now blazing happily. It seemed Miroku had put some music in the background, how sweet of him, before he had been 'terminated'. I tried not to think about Miroku and Sango much, and I felt incredibly guilty I hadn't gone to the police or anything. But deep down I knew that they would blame InuYasha, seeing as he had been there at the time, was new and in love with me. I couldn't exactly pinpoint the motive though. And until I could, InuYasha was as harmless to me as a chip slathered in ranch dressing, which could do more damage to my cholesterol than my mental mind. I turned back to the tape and practically laughed out loud as I recognized the song.

_Yo, VIP, Lets kick it!  
  
Ice Ice Baby  
Ice Ice Baby  
All right stop  
Collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly Then i flow that a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop?  
Yo-I dont know  
Turn off the lights and i'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle  
  
DANCE!  
Bum rush the speaker that booms  
I'm killin your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly,when i play a dope melody  
Anything less that the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it  
You better gain way  
You better hit bull's eye  
The kid dont play  
If there was a problem  
Yo,I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it  
_

I couldn't help it. This song always made me burst out in peals of laughter. And seeing them go at it with THIS music? Damn hilarious. Miroku had joked about how someday he was going to make love to Sango to this song. He was nearly killed for that comment, but I had laughed about it with him for ages. Too bad he'd never have the chance, poor guy.

_  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla_

_Ice Ice Baby Vanilla_

_Ice Ice Baby Vanilla  
_

_Now that the party is jumping  
With the bass kicked in,the vegas are pumpin'  
Quick to the point,to the point no faking I'm cooking MC'S like a pound of bacon  
Burning them if they're not quick and nimble  
I go crazy when i hear a cymbol  
And a hi hate with a souped up tempo  
I'm on a roll and its time to go solo  
Rollin in my 5.0  
With my ragtop down so my hair can blow  
The girlies on standby  
Waving just to say HI  
Did you stop?  
No-I just drove by  
Kept on pursuing to the next stop  
I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block  
That block was dead  
  
Yo-so i continued to A1A beachfront Ave.  
Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis  
Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis  
Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine  
Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine  
Reading for the chumps on the wall  
The chumps are acting ill because they're so dull of eight balls  
Gunshots ranged out like a bell  
I grabbed my nine-  
All i heard were shells  
Fallin on the concrete real fast  
Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas  
Bumper to bumber the avenues packed  
I'm tryin to get away before the jackers jacke  
Police on the scene  
You know what i mean  
They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends  
If there was a problem  
Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it  
_

I giggled some more as the video came to the end and blackened just as Kouga pulled down his and Kagura's underwear, since the rest of themselves were naked already.

_  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla_

_Ice Ice Baby Vanilla_

_Ice Ice Baby Vanilla  
_

_Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyric poet  
Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it  
My town that created all the bass sound  
Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground  
'Cause my style's like a chemical spill  
feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel conducted and formed  
This is a hell of a concept  
We make it hype and you want to step with this  
Shay palays on the fade, slice it like a ninja  
Cut like a razor blade so fast  
Other DJ's say 'Damn'  
If my rhyme was a drug  
I'd sell it by the gram  
Keep my composure when it's time to get loose  
Magnetized by the mic while i kick my juice  
If there was a problem  
Yo-I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while deshay revolves it  
  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla  
Ice Ice Baby Vanilla_

_Ice Ice Baby Vanilla_

_Ice Ice Baby Vanilla_

_  
Yo man-let's get out of here!  
Word to your mother  
  
Ice Ice Baby Too Cold  
Ice Ice Baby Too Cold Too cold _

_Ice Ice Baby Too Cold Too cold_

_Ice Ice Baby Too Cold Too cold_

Ah...Revenge was just too icy sweet. Everyone looked in shock as some typed words came up.

'**Thus ended the relationship of Higurashi Kagome and Karamorita Kouga. Have a nice day!'**

I blinked. Kagura ran out of the room in embarrassed tears, and Kouga, wide-mouthed, still stood there.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Okay that's enough for today, I think. 6 pages! Excellent! Okay please read and review! Thanks for everything guys! Review, review!

* * *

Ja ne.

* * *

-Katana


	20. Ditto

* * *

A/N: Hey what's up my homies! It's great to be back! And I just got braces today for the first time! –shudders- and I'm sore as anything. But, that won't stop me from making a good chapter. (Hopefully) Okay since I haven't put a disclaimer for a long time, I don't own InuYasha! Nobody here does except for some lucky rich person (Rumiko Takahashi) in Japan. Okay I'd better get started now that I'm feeling more energetic, thanks to Advil, so I'll start up right away!

* * *

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Twenty : Ditto

* * *

As I had been laughing my lungs off, I was actually afraid I'd drop one; Kouga came marching up. He could probably already tell that I was responsible. He would have marched to Miroku, rest his soul, but thankfully for his own sake, he wasn't.

"Kagome!" He snarled, heading towards me, his anger like fire burned within ice blue eyes. InuYasha pushed me behind himself, and met Kouga with a happy scowl. I giggled drunkenly from behind InuYasha's back.

"Kagome, you bitch. What...no. _Where_ did you get that!" He ignored the white haired dog between us and spoke as if we were face to face. I pushed InuYasha slightly to the side. I could take on this piece of vermin. I smiled comically, pointing a drunk and wobbling finger at him.

"Well, actually, I know a friend who knew a friend who had a cousin who had a sister who was engaged to a private investigator, and this little tidbit was only for a taste of how useful he really is. Pretty good music choice and captions, don't-cha think?" I smiled mockingly. I crossed my arms prettily, and furrowed my eyebrows in fake sympathy for him, pouting my lips. I could hear InuYasha's poorly muffled laughter beside me. He tried unsuccessfully to cover it with a weird kind of cough.

"You're filth, Kagome. A filthy bitch. The reason you didn't want to sleep with me was probably because you've already had every other guy, huh? What about InuYasha here?" He nodded, smirking at InuYasha who was having trouble keeping his paper cup from being crushed into a wad by his twitching fist. "My _ass_ you're a virgin." Kouga continued; his face was grim.

My mouth fell open at that, my heart felt suddenly sliced. Who did he think I was? Some SLUT?

"I'm no slut, you bastard!" I started my rampage, pushing InuYasha back, trying to tell him that this was between us, I could handle it, "Ha, you know what. I bet it's cuz you're surrounded by too many of those who would...oh, I don't know, give their virginity away against a brick wall, that you can't acknowledge a virgin when you see one! But, then again..." I placed my hands on my hips triumphantly with a smirk, "I think she's still a virgin, seeing as your dick is too short to go all the way through, Gaylord."

InuYasha couldn't hold it in that time, and immediately started laughing, trying to keep a serious smirk on his face.

Kouga's eyes narrowed, and he said a comment that would cut me then scar me.

"Watch what you say, cunt. You know...I thought I loved you for a while there..." He chuckled grimly, "But I guess I over estimated you. You are a cheating, spying, worthless, sodomized bisexual prostitute and who knows where you've been sticking your pussy."

I tried to force my mouth open to snap back, but instead, two twin tears rolled down my cheeks. I hadn't even realized them coming. I blinked, looking downward, salty tears being pushed out onto my pale cheeks. I didn't make a sound, just sighed sadly as they did not cease. InuYasha sensed it immediately.

"You _fucking _BASTARD! You made her cry..." InuYasha looked downward as well, his fists clenched, and his fangs seem to _grow_. He snarled maniacally and when he looked up, bangs revealed two scarlet eyes.

I quickly realized that InuYasha was angry beyond anything I had ever seen. Ever thought he would be. I grabbed his arm before he could lunge at a yet again, shocked Kouga. My touch against his hand seemed to drain away the red. His eyes began to lessen to the normal soft gold. Tears stained my face as I looked up at him mournfully.

"Please...don't...InuYasha..." I begged him, imploring. I gripped his hand, willing all the anger to leave his eyes entirely.

He looked at me sadly, my face red, my eyes fearful. He gripped my hand back. InuYasha gave me a weak smile as consolation, and his fingers still laced with mine, he turned back to Kouga.

"You." He stated calmly, which could be more frightening than him angry, "I'll get you if you say anything about Kagome to _anybody_. And if you do..._I will kill you_." As he said it, Kouga could obviously tell he had just made a promise to him.

I clung to InuYasha's hand, for fear that the scarlet would return if I let go. Kouga whirled around angrily and stalked off to find Kagura.

I closed my eyes wearily, leaning against the gymnasium vent, my soft hair blowing gently due to the air conditioning. InuYasha looked at me worriedly, and screwed up enough courage to ask me.

"Kagome?" He said meekly.

"Yes?" I said sleepily, smiling at him warmly.

"Come on, let's get closer to the stage. Maybe Hojou would have played a good song by now."

He took my hand gently and helped me, drunk as I was, to some chairs by the stage.

He sat down, and as I was about to sit in the chair next to him, he pulled me into his lap instead. I gasped for a second, but smiled at him. I gave him a quick kiss on his nose as a sign of thanks as he wrapped his arms around my middle, and after settling my arms on his, I lay my head back on his shoulder. I sighed happily. And the music? It was actually a good song for the right time, too.

I smiled remembering the song as it started.

_Daisuki datta ano uta_

_furui TEEPU no naka_

_chiisana KIZU iro aseta TAITORU_

_nijinda yoake _

_soshite mata kyou ga kuru_

_natsu no kaze o tsurete_

_narete yuku hibi no katasumi de_

_futo kodoku ni deau_

_jitensha de doko made mo_

_kaze o keru hayasa wasurenai_

_lalalala utaou sora o miagete_

_lalalala It's my life aruite yukou_

_watashi no chikara de susumu hate shinai kono michi o_

CardCaptors had always been a good anime, in my opinion, and the song for the first movie couldn't have been more appropriate. I listened to InuYasha tell me about how he was going to impale and skin, and then feed Kouga to some piranhas if he ever said anything about me. I could feel anger radiating off him already. I opened my eyes sleepily, and kissed his chin.

"Leave it be, InuYasha."

_ikutsumo no kousaten itsumo mayou kedo_

_nagasare tari oikosare tari shite_

_ima o ikiteru_

"He shouldn't have said those things Kagome." He protested softly. "It...hurts my heart when you cry. You know I love you to death. And I don't want you hurt. He deserved it, anyway."

_butsu karu koto mitomeru koto_

_otona ni natte mo wasurenai_

I sighed resignedly and said finally:

"I love you more than life itself...InuYasha." I slipped away into the security of sleep as he said back softly:

_lalalala utaou sora o miagete_

_lalalala It's my life aruite yukou_

_watashi no chikara de susumu hate shinai kono michi o_

"Ditto."

* * *

* * *

A/N: Okay that's 5 pages! Hope it's okay. I don't know why but I love writing all that lovely fluff and waffiness! Okay that song was from Cardcaptors the first movie theme. Okay please review everyone, and I'm gonna go redoes with Advil! What a lifesaver! Your reviews make me feel better! ;)

* * *

Ja ne.

* * *

-Katana

* * *


	21. Belief

* * *

A/N: Hey peoples! How have my lovely reviewers been? Braces are sooo sore! –cries- oh well, I have a story to write and my teeth aren't going to stop me!! Huahahahahaha! Now, thanks for all the reviews, and I don't own InuYasha so blah blah. Actually I noticed I write so much more fluff recently, I should be putting more plot back in it. Meh...maybe tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow. My classic line. Okay I'm not in a cheery mood so I I will take a short break before I start up.

-later-

Okay I think I'm feeling _slightly_ better now, so I'll start!

* * *

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One : Belief

* * *

I slept for about 45 minutes more, when InuYasha woke me up to tell me it was almost 11:30, and my curfew was 12. I nodded, my head was in a spin and my legs felt like rubber. I latched onto InuYasha's arm, seeing as I could barely get up from the chair let alone walk home, Kouga had had a car but it was obvious he wouldn't really want to drive me home; especially after what I pulled.

I looked up, half-awake, at InuYasha and asked stupidly, "How are we gonna g'home?" I was still very drunk, falling this way and that like a slinky that had been just unwrapped.

InuYasha smiled, 19 cups of spiked punch was obviously what I had _not_ planned for my first dance with him; and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I held onto his middle. Never had high heels been so undependable. They let me fall this way and that, I was sure I'd have broken a bone, or at least torn a ligament and then make InuYasha carry me home. I looked at InuYasha peculiarly as he pulled up his skateboard, it looked pretty new, but used.

I looked at him quizzically, and said goofily, "That's not a car, In'Yasha."

He grinned at me and held me tighter, "I know, Kagome, but it's the closest thing to one that I've got, so thank your lucky stars, girl."

I frowned, and looked up to the heavens, which felt like they were spinning so fast they'd fall on me sooner than later.

"Thanks...I guess?" I said to the stars, and looking at InuYasha questioningly, I pointed and said:

"What's that big shiny thing In'Yasha? Who'sup there? Izit a fwashlight?" My head lolled around onto his shoulder.

He pointed as well, his arm holding mine as he pointed. He stated matter-of-factly:

"Kagome...That's the moon."

"Oh."

"Mmhm." He took off my heels and began to lift me onto the skateboard easily.

"Ish so pretty." My face softened looking at it, and I grinned sheepishly, "I'm not sober, wite, In'Yasha? I'm so stupid..." I hung onto him as he positioned himself on the skateboard, and he slung my heels straps around my wrist, and held me as he began to push us forward. I squeaked as I looked at the ground, seeing the gravel and cement sidewalk pass quickly.

He kept one foot on his skateboard, the other pushed us onwards, and my bare feet were right next to his. He held me tight, and I closed my eyes in his blood red shirt, my skirt flying up slightly, but not enough to show my panties. I breathed in his smell, he smelled so _clean_. Like...laundry flying in the breeze, just like in those Bounce commercials. I leaned on him, and InuYasha smiled down at me, my hair blowing thickly in soft waves around my face. He kissed the top of my head, on my hair, and I could feel him sniffing my head.

"Do I shmell good?" I asked sleepily.

"You always smell good, Kagome. Even if you ran through a pile of dung on Fear Factor, you'd always smell delicious to me..." He pretended trying to eat my hair and head, to which I laughed happily.

He pushed us on, and I asked, "What do I smell like?"

He thought for a minute. "Well, just like..._Kagome_. I could recognize your scent anywhere."

I looked up, my eyes half lidded, "Even on Fear Factor?"

He smiled back down, sniffing my hair again. "You bet."

He was silent for a while; then said finally, "You smell like...a little like jasmine and your scent."

I said proudly, "I don't wear perfume cuz I know it hurts ya nose."

He smiled in reply.

As we were crossing the street on the little four wheels we had, we noticed Kouga driving his black BMW past us, sneering at us.

"Bastard..." whispered InuYasha to me. I 'mmh'ed in response; I felt so tired that I could barely speak without it all slurring to a mere noise.

"Will ya...eva forgive 'im, 'Yasha?" I half-whined.

"...No."

"You should...iz what Buddha would want..." I smiled as InuYasha chuckled.

"Well lucky for me I'm not Buddhist, now huh, Kagome?"

"You should do it for Miroku n' Sango, den."

"I bet he killed them, that fucker."

"Dan do it for me, In'Yasha?" I looked up at him begging.

"I...I don't know." For the first time since I had met him, InuYasha was hesitating to promise something to me. After I had asked, too. He always said yes, no matter how difficult his side of the promise would be.

"Please? InuYasha?" I looked straight up at him and actually said his name correctly and forcefully.

"Okay." He said sullenly. He sighed tiredly and readjusted his arms slightly, still holding me gently.

After a brief silence, I could tell he didn't want to, and when I wasn't there, he'd not fulfill the promise. I said up to him seriously, for once; "InuYasha...You'd sacrifice anything for me." It was supposed to be a question, but I was so sure of it that it came out as more of a comment.

"My life." He said nodding solemnly.

"And for that, I love you..." After half a millisecond, he was about to reply, I cut him off, "Don't say Ditto."

"D—Okay..." Blinked for a second and replied, "Then I guess I must love you, huh?"

"You'd better believe it."

We arrived at my house/shrine fairly quickly. He smiled at me, and helping me put my shoes back on, he helped me into the house. I went up the stairs myself, telling him that my Mom would really wonder if I went out with one man and came home with another. He kissed me gently good night, and still blushing and smiling drunkenly, I waved goodbye and stepped in the house. InuYasha stood there, facing me, his hands in his pockets, nodded a goodbye and walked off, his hair swaying as he walked.

I went to bed after telling Mom I was home, but something kept bothering me. InuYasha had just said 'okay' and not 'I promise to forgive him'. I sighed and fell asleep.

I didn't notice InuYasha sitting in the Goshinboku tree staring at me. When he heard my even breaths, he took off, skateboard tied to his back. He stood in the middle of the deserted road, sniffing suspiciously. And took off in the direction I remember as the way Kouga had taken home.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Yay! It's done! And I finished it so early in the morning! Its only 12:10 in the afternoon! Yay! I know, I know, no applause please. I know I'm awesome. –poses like Alex Louis Armstrong from Full Metal Alchemist- Hehe! Okay now please review! No flames please, because I made the story this way and this is exactly how it should be turned out as. So please review!

* * *

Ja ne.

* * *

-Katana

* * *


	22. Good Charlotte

* * *

A/N: Okay its good to be back, seeing as my braces are all covered in wax and my mouth is all cut up...so ahem...I'd better not burden you with my pain stories so I'd better start writing, huh. Thanks for all the great reviews by the way, especially all those people who say I'm a genius and stuff...I have never felt smarter, really. Okay so I'll start up now that I've just boosted my self esteem lol.

* * *

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two : Good Charlotte

* * *

I turned over on my side and sighed. Life was just too good these days. And on nights like this, I couldn't help but wonder, because all these good things were happening, was it just a drive up to a sudden depressing drop? Hopefully not, because I didn't know if I would survive. I closed my eyes, and drifted away into a blissful sleep about me living in some mushroom with InuYasha and Sango and Miroku who lived next door in a log. Then we had a tea party on a moss-covered ground eating Kleenex in various shapes. 

As I slept on, I had this terrible foreboding feeling, and unbeknownst to me, InuYasha leapt off towards Kouga's small home.

* * *

InuYasha arrived quickly near the side door of Kouga's dormitory-like apartment he shared with Eiji. Eiji was still at the dance party, InuYasha had been sure to check. Which meant Kouga was home...all alone. 

InuYasha smiled coldly as he heard, with his acute hearing, the shower turn on. He jumped carefully up the to the outside window sill, thanking whatever luck he had that Kouga's sensitive nose was now being covered in water, so Kouga wouldn't even sense him coming. He pried the window open with his claws, until it finally opened silently. He let another smirk appear on his lips as he crept up through the Eiji's room.

* * *

I woke up suddenly about half an hour later, and I realized it had started raining. I was in a cold sweat, my heart pounding and my mind racing. I was sure it was because of my previous drunkenness. I rested back down on my pillow, trying to settle myself down, and as I closed my eyes, an invisible threat ate at my eyelids. I opened my eyes quickly and immediately knew. I had to play some music. I reached for my CD case on my side table and entered the CD in the stereo. 

I closed my eyes comfortably, and settled back down, the sudden feeling from before totally banished by the tunes of Good Charlotte.

* * *

InuYasha opened his eyes slowly as he carefully slid open the bathroom door, Kouga was humming away in the shower, the water spraying betraying his senses. His eyes were suddenly streaked scarlet as the past memories of earlier that night leaked in. 

**Kouga. **Everything he had said flashed through InuYasha's mind.

"**You're filth, Kagome. A filthy bitch."**

"**Watch what you say, cunt."**

**"A cheating, spying, worthless..."**

"**My _ass_ you're a virgin."**

Anger took over InuYasha's already frustrated mind, his eyes widening, enhanced by the red seeping into his retinas like poison infiltrating blood. He growled slightly, still standing outside the bathroom.

Kouga heard a slight noise, and was enjoying his shower too much to turn around. Probably Eiji coming back from the dance.

"Hey, Eiji!" He yelled over the loud flow of the hot water, "You like Kagome, right?"

InuYasha didn't say anything. Just stood there.

Kouga decided the silence was a yes, and Eiji was just too shy to say anything. He laughed.

"Well, did you know..." His eyes were closed in the spray, and ran his hand through his soapy hair, "Kagome is sleeping with InuYasha. I heard she didn't even have to take the 'morning after' pill, cuz Inukkoro's juice wasn't potent enough!" He guffawed, and expecting Eiji to laugh, he opened one eye while rinsing his hair; his other closed eye had suds running down his face. Kouga couldn't see clearly thanks to the water and the opaque shower glass. Kouga just chuckled, and silently wondered why Eiji hadn't said anything. He squinted through the distorted image seen through the glass, and his eyes widened. It was...

InuYasha dashed forward and ripped open the shower door within a millisecond, to where Kouga stood, still frozen to the spot as his mind was still registering what he had seen. InuYasha didn't even hesitate for a fraction of a millisecond, and with blazing eyes, kicked Kouga's closest leg with full force.

Kouga was frozen for a second as he recognized the youkai. He cried out in excruciating pain as the bone in his leg shattered. He crumpled on the shower floor, still naked, and his leg bleeding from where the bone had pierced right out of his skin. It stuck out about 3 inches, cleanly cut as if sawed, and Kouga tried to defend himself as InuYasha grabbed the protruding bloody bone lodged through slanted in his leg and dragged him out of the shower room in a quick and powerful jerk.

Kouga cried out agonizingly, and InuYasha only smiled. Happily. As if he had just seen the best thing on earth.

Kouga choked on his cry, looking, shocked at his leg.

"You..." InuYasha rumbled, "will never walk again..." InuYasha paused, and unhooked the skateboard from his back. He dropped it onto the soft carpet outside the bathroom, and while Kouga writhed in pain on the bloody and wet floor, InuYasha found a large pair of steel scissors in the bathroom drawer, "And..." He smiled ecstatically; "I'll make it so you never have children..." he held up the scissors and advanced. Kouga backed away, his face horrified, as InuYasha loomed closer over him.

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life_

* * *

I had tried to sleep for the last 15 minutes, but nothing seemed to be working. I counted sheep, recited all my multiplication tables, and even tried of every kanji I knew. Finally my eyes fluttered closed, to which opened a vision of a bloody man, his pants and legs soaked in blood, dripping in the thick coppery liquid, reaching out to me; a guttural groan was his plea for help. I awoke from that terrible vision, panting. What was wrong with me? I had never had these kinds of dreams before._  
  
_

_

* * *

_

InuYasha dragged the bloody and still naked Kouga outside on the quiet street. Kouga's tongue had been ripped out, his fingers broken, and castrated. He panted painfully, his mouth filled with large clots of blood, and his fingers twisted in abnormal positions. Kouga's eyes were bulging, he could barely even grunt in pain anymore. InuYasha slowly walked up to him again.

"So..." He said coolly, "Do you take back everything you ever said to Kagome?" InuYasha said her name gently, unlike the rest of his question that sounded bloodthirsty.

Kouga nodded quickly, as quickly as one covered in blood and cut all over could. InuYasha looked at him fondly, "Remember the first day of school? For me that is." He smiled at the memory, "You acted like such an ass to me...so I stole Kagome from you. She never loved you. And...when you die by my hand...she will not cry for you."

_I ripped out  
His throat_

InuYasha reached for his throat. "...Die." There was a terrible ripping of flesh, and blood spurted all over the road. Kouga fell to the side, lifeless. InuYasha released the bloody vocal cords held in his fist.

InuYasha hosed down the whole house, setting up sprinklers inside, wherever blood or fingerprints were. He was determined not to get caught for this messy job.

_And called you on the telephone  
To take off  
My disguise_

InuYasha reached the gas station a few blocks from the place, his hair clean and washed, wearing new clothes he had pilfered from Eiji's closet. Not a drop of blood was on him. He had washed himself thoroughly and made an early escape just as the police had been notified.

He dialed in Kagome's number.

* * *

10 minutes earlier I had awoken again after one of those scary visions I'd been having all night. I didn't want to wake Mom; I wasn't a child anymore, and wandered downstairs for a drink. I drank some water quickly, and sat down in the dark living room. After a second of thinking, I grabbed the clicker and switched the TV on. I surfed the channels, most of them unavailable at such an hour, but the 24-hour news was on. I kept it on mute, and flicked the subtitles for the hearing impaired on. 

The crew was developing a story on a terrible murder not far from here.

I frowned, wondering who would want to kill someone so late. Insomnia: most probably. Maybe boredom. I grimaced as they zoomed in on the house. I squinted at the screen. Was that..._Kouga's apartment_? I knew he shared it with Eiji, but...No, it couldn't be. But when they started interviewing Eiji who had just got home from his school's Valentine's Dance, I began to worry. I un-muted it.

"_Yes, I just got back from the dance with a friend," Eiji said solemnly._

"_And can you identify the victim in this brutal assault?" Fujiwara Alice asked._

"_Actually..." Eiji choked, "I barely can. It's...my room mate, Kouga."_

I gasped, and a shaking hand flew to my mouth. What? Who?

"_It also appears, Mr. Nishimura Eiji," continued Alice, "that the murderer rinsed out the entire house as to avoid any suspicion. AND the neighbors heard nothing the whole time."_

"_Yes, I know, it is incredibly remarkable. In a horrendous way..." agreed Eiji. _

They continued on into the details of the murder, the castrating, the tongue ripping, the broken fingers, the lodged leg bone, and the ripped throat. My eyes were wide the whole time, my mouth hanging open in terrible amazement.

"_Yes," Alice concluded, "Young homicides are truly terrible. And Mr. Kouga has been identified as dead as soon as the medics appeared on scene, and this is truly another shaking reminder of the gruesome world we live in. I'm Fujiwara Alice with Kyu-Kyu news, signing off."_

The head announcer went on to cluck his tongue and begin to remark on the falling stock market. I could only stare. Before I knew it, tears began to drip down my chin. This turned to a full fledged wail that I just managed to keep quiet with a couch pillow.

That's when the phone rang, shaking me out of my requiem of sadness. I grabbed the phone before it could wake anyone else, and answered slowly, my nose stuffed, tears still dripping, and I was sobbing.

_Just in time to hear you cry..._

"...-sob-...Moshi..moshi, Higurashi residence..." I sniffled. Whoever was on the other line would definitely be able to tell that I was sobbing my heart out.

The voice paused.

"..._Kagome?"_

"If you want a donation, go phone somewhere else! I just had someone I know die!" I cried into the receiver.

_There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time  
_

"..._Kagome..." _He sighed.

Good lord, who WAS this?

"Who are you! After you had Miroku and Sango...now you've come for me, eh? I'll...I'll kill you!" I half heartedly threatened, "And...my...my boyfriend is really strong and he'll whoop your sorry ass!"

"_Kagome...It's me...InuYasha."_

InuYasha?

"InuYasha? What are you doing up so late? Aren't you sleeping? What's wrong? Oh," It suddenly dawned on me, "Did you have bad visions too, and watched TV and found out about ...Kouga..."

"_I did."_

"Really?" I was truly surprised. Maybe InuYasha had been closer to Kouga than I thought, "I know, I hate it too...I really feel bad...the last words I said to him were hateful...I don't know if I can forgive myself..." I burst out sobbing again.

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_

"_No, Kagome, what I mean is..." _He sighed tiredly, _"I did it."_

"Did you, like, win the lottery or something? I don't get it."

"_No, Kagome. I killed him. I killed Kouga."_

"...what..." I said breathlessly, "InuYasha..." I remembered. I remembered when he hadn't promised. I remember the threat he had said to Kouga himself. I remembered the signals that this would happen, but I hadn't realized it.

"_And now, the media are gonna be everywhere...Kagome," he started nervously, "I...I want you to run away with me."_

_Singin'...  
Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

For some reason, I didn't even hesitate or jump at the sudden question. After a second of a racing mind I said firmly, "...Okay."

_Singin'...  
Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight  
  
I dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you_

He sounded relieved on the other end.

"_Pack everything. Quickly. Take only what you need. I...I know a place we can hide until this blows over. Then we can move somewhere."_

"InuYasha...I have no money."

I could hear his smile in his voice, _"Kagome, my father left a gigantic trust fund to me to take care of me when I failed grade one twice."_

I couldn't help but laugh.

"_Hey," _he protested, _"The teacher was a whore! She was also racist. Every other human child got an A. But the Hanyou? Fail."_

I sympathized with him, and couldn't help but ask, "...How much money?"

I could practically see the smirk on his face already. _"Eleven million."_

I gasped, "In YEN?"

"_No," _He continued happily, _"It's all in U.S money! He worked in the U.S and Japanese consulate. Which means it's twice as much in yen!"_

"What! That means...we're set for life."

"_I know. And I've been saving up everything I have, so we will never go hungry, Kagome! Please! You said you'll come." _He sounded kind of pleading.

"Of course I'll come. I'd go anywhere with you. Even if it was in a cardboard box in Shinjuku station. It would still be more fun as long as you were there."

He laughed. _"I'll pick you up in 20 minutes, take all the clothes you can in the biggest bag you can find. I'm going to take my brother's car."_

"Will he let you?" I asked worriedly. What if Sesshomaru reported us?

"_He never liked Kouga anyways. He didn't even like the minivan. He bought it for Mom. He has another three in the garage. He even gave me his 'Free gas for Life' card."_

Somehow, no matter how wonderful this sounded, everything seemed

"Oh. Okay. I'd better go pack."

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight_

I hung up the phone soon later. I switched off the TV and sat on the couch for a second. And burst out in tears. Kouga was dead. Kouga was dead. He was dead. I cried for five more minutes, knowing I couldn't when I was around InuYasha. It would break it heart, as I knew he did this for me. He didn't say so, but I knew it.

* * *

Fifteen minutes, I saw InuYasha drive slowly up in a Japanese minivan. I grabbed my giant duffel bag and huge yellow backpack, purse, and suitcase. I dropped everything in the back, and sat up front with him. 

I took one last look at the house, and before InuYasha drove off, I pulled out my eraser-sized black Digital camera and took a picture of the outside of the shrine. I had taken a photo of everyone sleeping in their beds and took 20 different family photos, as well as ones of my friends and myself. I planned to remember everything. I had taken 27 rolls of 100-picture film, for souvenirs I would send to them. I had everything well arranged. I kissed InuYasha and thought of the note I had left on the kitchen table.

_Hi, Mama._

_Yes, you've probably noticed I'm gone. I'm so sorry I'm leaving without you knowing._

_But, you know it must be genetic from Dad, huh._

_Tell Souta and everyone I know I love them to death. I'm leaving with InuYasha because...heck, I don't even know why. I guess you're surprised especially since you did this to your family. Another hereditary defect. Please don't be mad and don't blame anybody but me for my decisions. I love you Mama, but my friend is here now. I will send you every email I can, every letter and every postcard. We'll take pictures. I took a lot of pictures of us to remind me of how you look like. Don't forget how I instructed you to put the photos on emails! Then you can send them to me too! I'm really sorry about this. I will come home someday. Please don't tell anyone of this, except those who know me well. And I'm sorry I broke the promise of staying away from InuYasha. Now, I really must go, InuYasha is all pouty now! Haha. Okay, I love you so much Mom. More than life. Tell Souta that I will come back some nights just to play ball with him. IF he can stay awake. Okay, I will sneak home when I can. _

_I love you._

_Your daughter._

_Higurashi Kagome._

* * *

* * *

A/N: Okay, weird ending to this chapter! And its not the end yet! I don't know how much longer this story can go on, but I HAVE to finish it by the time school starts. Or hopefully I will.

Now if you want a picture of InuYasha's van, check out this link. Copy and paste it, 

h t t p : a n d r e w . h a r t m a n . t r i p o d . c o m / i n f o / m i n i v a n . j p g

The link might not work, (ADD IN THE 2 BACKSLASHES AFTER HTTP) so copy and paste. The song is Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte. It's the song I based this fanfic on. Download it and you can experience it first hand!

Okay, PLEASE REVIEW NOW!

* * *

Ja ne.

* * *

-Katana

* * *


	23. Envisioned

* * *

A/N: Okay thanks for a whole bunch of great reviews! I didn't think that people would accept Kouga's death so easily...ah, he wasn't very important anyway. My friend Mel will kill me when she finds out I killed him off, so I'll just keep this hush-hush. Okay my Microsoft font is working again so everything is better now! Alright! I'll start up just so you can see what happens to Kagome and InuYasha.

* * *

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three : Envisioned

* * *

I peered out the window as the rain came down heavily on the silver minivan's windshield. I looked at InuYasha, who smiled gently at me as soft music leaked out of the radio.

I bent back the car seat, and rested comfortably.

"Going to sleep?" InuYasha asked, 'keh'ing. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow, "You're so lazy."

"Correction: _You're_ so lazy. And besides, you're driving, so I can rest."

"Keh."

I closed my eyes with a small smile, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

_I was back home, by the Goshinboku tree. I was sitting with my back against it, when a boy ran up to me. The sun was in my eyes and I couldn't see his face. I could make out baggy clothes he was wearing, and a big grin on his childish face._

"_Kagome! Kagome!" He cheered as he danced around me. _

_I sat glumly still. _

"_What's wrong, Kagome!" He exclaimed, stomping on the black ants scurrying on the pavement._

"_Daddy's leaving." I said sullenly. My mind was racing, Why was I back to this time?_

"_Oh." The boy looked disturbed. "MY dad left after I was born." He said slowly._

"_Really?" I looked at him sadly._

"_Yuh-huh." He nodded quickly, "And it doesn't hurt here," he pointed to his heart, "anymore."_

_I nodded; glad. "Hey...my friends said that if you make a promise with someone with blood, you have to keep it." _

"_Really?" His eyes widened and mouth dropped open. He suddenly looked at me. "You wanna promise somethin, Kagome?"_

"..._Okay!"_

_The next bit was a blur of getting a knife from my kitchen without Mom noticing. _

_Later, we both sat in the well house on the shrine grounds. When we heard Grandpa coming, we both jumped inside the dark Bone Eater's Well. We sat there in the dark, and he took the small knife and cut a slanted slit on the pad of his thumb. He cut my thumb for me too, and before we pressed our fingers together, he said to me._

"_We promise on our blood to..." He looked lost._

"_To...to...to love each other..." I blushed and he darkened too._

"_And to...find each other later years from now?" He asked slowly._

"_And to be together forever!" I smiled and we pressed our thumbs together._

I stirred for a second, and remembering the last piece of my dream, looked at my right thumb.

Everything looked normal before the slanting scar became visible. I squinted for a second, and dropped back to sleep.

"_Bye Kagome!" He waved to me as he ran off, turning to wave._

"_Don't forget our promise!" I yelled back._

"_I won't!"_

"_Good!"_

"_And Kagome! One day I'll come back for you! ..." He was silent for a second. "I love you!" Blushing, he ran off._

_I stood there, red and shocked. I shook my head and headed back to the house filled with arguing with a sad sigh._

Two hours later of deep sleep, I woke up when InuYasha pulled over at a gas station.

"Kagome..." He said, arousing me from sleep.

"Huh? Where are we, InuYasha?" Somehow his name just rolled off my tongue so easily.

"Gas station," he said, his eyes soft. He smiled largely at me, to which I laughed and unbelted myself.

As I walked into the shop and he pumped more gas, I stretched and looked through the food on the racks. I gulped hungrily looking at the cold sandwiches and box lunches of rice and cold chicken and fish.

InuYasha must have known my hunger, because as he walked in to pay the gas, he handed me a 2000 yen bill, with which I bought enough food for the rest of the day.

We snacked on chips and dried noodles as InuYasha kept driving.

"Say, InuYasha, where are we going?" I asked, my mouth half way full.

He shrugged. "I know a place."

I immediately raise my eyebrow, "A place for _what_ exactly?" Was he trying to lure me into some sex trap? Well, I wasn't exactly ready to give myself up!

He noticed my puzzlement. "Oh, just a kind of safe house."

"Really."

"Hm." He grunted his reply. "Yeah, it's an old place my Ma owned and Sesshomaru just hasn't had enough free time to sell it off yet. And it's...memories, too ya know. My family lived there for a while."

"Oh? For how long?" I licked the chip dust from my fingertips, wary of the scar on my thumb. I reached for another bag of groceries and ripped open another chip bag.

"Several years. Yeah."

I decided not to press the matter. No matter how close we were, there were always some things we didn't have to tell each other. If we knew _everything _about one another, our relationship would be pretty boring.

It was silent in the car except for the crunching of chips and slurping of cold green tea.

"So..." InuYasha started, breaking the comfortable silence, "How was your family?"

I thought for a second, and swallowed the chewed chips in my mouth.

"Well, I guess you've never met my brother."

InuYasha nodded silently and glanced at me to encourage me to talk.

"Well his name's Souta and he's ten. Or eleven. I can't remember, but anyways, I have my mom, too. And Buyo, my fatty catty." I smiled at the memories.

"Yeah, I had my mom and a brother too." InuYasha agreed, "No fat cat though."

"What about your dad?" I found myself asking. I knew this must be a sore subject since he hadn't mentioned him, but I asked anyway.

"Well..." He cleared his throat, "He left when I was born. Didn't want another kid to stiff up his sex life."

I nodded, "Yeah my Dad left after Souta was born. He came back for a while after, when I was 15. But he...left again a year later."

InuYasha frowned, "Why'd he come and go?"

I chuckled sarcastically, "Well when he came he was different. Not the loving father that left us because of 'work'. He...was different."

"Whaddya mean, Kagome?" he looked concerned.

"He was mean to Souta, he slapped Mom once. And he touched me sometimes..." I mumbled, knowing InuYasha's acute ears would pick it up.

"WHAT?" The minivan swerved because of InuYasha jerking his over to my direction.

"Yeah. I told my Mom, and she kicked him out."

"That's...good...for your Mom, I mean. Now that's he's gone. That bastard."

"InuYasha..." I warned.

"So...where does he live now?" he asked innocently.

"Whoa, no more pulling anything violent. It's in the past...he could've done worse...so just don't make it more than it is?" I pleaded.

"It IS serious, though Kagome! I care about you and this is bad!" He said gruffly.

"I know, but it's over. And you didn't honor that last promise, InuYasha. I don't have much of a reason to trust the rest of your promises."

"Yeah I know." InuYasha sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but snort. "That won't really help right now, InuYasha."

"Then why'd you agree to come?" he said huffily in reply.

"Cuz I love you stupid." I stated calmly.

He was silent, and a big grin spread on his face. He looked at me sparkling gold eyes. And I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

We chatted about nothing in particular for the next half hour, and he finally stopped the car outside this small apartment building with only 3 floors.

He smiled, looking out the window, "We're here!"

I hopped out happily and grabbed InuYasha's arm to go and unlock the place and take a look around. I smiled hopefully to him as he knocked on the door to a weird rhythm.

The door creaked open after a moment, and someone opened the door.

I gasped.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Yay, nine pages! I'm so happy I was able to accomplish so much already! As you know, school is starting soon, and I'm hoping really hard to finish this? But its not likely. But, I'm still hoping.

Okay thanks for all the reviews! And i'm looking forward to more!

* * *

Ja ne.

* * *

-Katana

* * *


	24. Over Green Tea

* * *

A/N: Hey again! Sorry for the wait! Well, it WAS only a few days right, so it's not that bad. But I somehow still feel guilty. I have this problem with over working. Ah well, its good to be back and typing. School just started yesterday so I had to make a few changed to my timetable to occupy my schedule. Alright! Now let's get started.

* * *

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four : Over Green Tea

* * *

I gasped.

A woman stood at the door, dressed in a maid's garb and lacy apron. Just like in the Mahoromatic mangas I always loved to read.

Her hair was short, and layered with every hair in place. I glared enviously at her immaculate outfit and perfect hair. Some people received more blessings than others, I figured.

"Good afternoon," she said crisply. Almost as crisply as how crisp her suit had been ironed to jaw-dropping perfection, "Mr. InuYasha. You arranged your stay here?" It was most likely a comment, but the way her voice lifted a bit higher on the last words made it sound like a question.

"Thanks, Yura. I see you've been in and out cleaning about." He laughed at his own rhyme.

Yura laughed. Or chuckled blandly, more like. She closed the door after us, and led us into the also immaculate house.

Her short frilly black dress under the lacy apron showed an amazing amount of cleavage that even I gawked at. I'm quite well endowed myself, but hers were ...awesome. All bouncy and light pink as her skin was. I must sound like some kind of sicko, but even us girls notice these things.

InuYasha hadn't even noticed; he was too busy wrapping his arm around me and nuzzling his nose in my neck.

I giggled, which caused Yura to turn slightly to raise an eyebrow at me. I tried to push InuYasha off so it would at least seem I had some modesty.

"InuYasha..." I tried to say warning but a giggle covered most of it. He smiled happily as he sniffed gratefully. "InuYasha...don't...haha...my hair hasn't been washed since yesterday! I smell kinda..._funky_." I laughed.

"Good thing I'm turned on by funk..." he chuckled with a fake snarl on his face.

I finally pushed him off and held him back with my hands pushing against his arm.

Yura finally reached the living room, where she took our things and put them aside.

"InuYasha, sir, some people are waiting?" Her voice raised tone like a question again.

"Good," he managed to say after another laugh after trying to grab me back by my wrists. I had managed to twist my arms around to make him let go. Then I slapped him across the head. He just smiled mockingly.

I walked into the well furnished but empty kitchen and then on to the living room.

I froze as I saw the backs of two people chatting.

"SANGO?!" I screamed. She looked up surprised and her face lit up excitedly. She jumped up from where she had been drinking cold green tea with Miroku.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" She jumped up, both of us with tears in our eyes. I had more, of course, after believing she was dead and blaming myself for it.

"Sango!" I sobbed into her shoulder. "I thought you were dead! After what that stalker guy said!"

Sango just chuckled and patted my back comfortingly. Miroku got up and waved at me too.

"Miroku! You're okay too! I...I don't understand! What happened? Why did that guy say..." I was practically speechless.

I jumped over to hug him, before I stopped before touching him.

"Wait..." I said unsurely, "Miroku..." I said.

He sighed tiredly and put his hands behind his back, and I hugged him.

"I don't see why you always make me do that." He pouted. He sat back down and sipped more of his drink. Sango poured me a cup as InuYasha came waltzing in happily.

"Happy?" he asked me. He smiled and pointed to his cheek, expecting a thankful kiss. I smiled and jogged over to him, he closed his eyes, and before I placed my lips on his waiting cheek, I punched him on that side of his face. He went staggering back, and holding his cheek, looking at me shocked.

Miroku laughed, and Sango cracked a proud smile.

"That's my girl. I told you the right hook would come in handy some day..." Sango nodded proudly.

"InuYasha! You should've seen your face!!!" Miroku cackled on.

InuYasha harrumphed and turned to me frostily, "Why'd you do that!"

"Because! YOU made me want to commit suicide because my best friends were dead! And then you killed KOUGA! You..." I seethed. When it suddenly hit me. "YOU'RE the stalker!"

He shook his head and lifted his hands in a surrendering position, just as Miroku always did.

"No WAY! The only reason I followed you that first day was because Miroku made you pass out and I was worried!" He yelled, but somehow still sounded concerned.

I froze. "MIROKU?" I turned to look at Miroku, who hastily put his tea down and faced me. "YOU'RE my stalker!"

"Now, Kagome, I don't think that's very fair. After all, it WAS Sango's idea."

My penetrating gaze flicked over to my friend. She didn't quiver, but said calmly, "Kagome, we did it for your own good." She held up a hand to silence me as I was about to shriek.

"Kagome," she started coolly, "You don't...remember, do you?" She peered at me curiously.

I frowned, and thought, "Remember what?" I asked quizzically.

She looked to InuYasha who leaned heavily against the doorframe dejectedly.

He looked at me, his eyes piercing. "Our promise! When we were kids and then I told you about blood! And how my dad left? You were sad! Don't you...don't you remember!?" he said disbelievingly.

"NO!" I said loudly back. Then I remembered the dream I had. I looked down at my thumb and it's still visible scar. I paused. "How do you know my dreams?" I asked seriously.

"Because..." he said sighing, "You were promised to me."

"By WHO?" I said obnoxiously.

"Your...father."

* * *

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, but cliffhangers seem like the best ways to end chapters. I HAVE typed 5 pages right off the top of my head! Even **I** have no idea how this is going to end up or where these poor characters are heading! Suggestions can help, but I guess I'll just flow with it! Lol. Okay, well go and study hard! (and don't forget to review!)

* * *

Ja ne.

* * *

-Katana

* * *

* * *


	25. Dutifully Noted

* * *

A/N: I was tempted to wait it all out to juice out all the last reviews I can possible get, but I suppose I'm excited myself. Cuz this stuff just streams right out of my head, so even if you asked me what'll happen, I wouldn't know. Good in a way, I suppose. Okay so thanks for all the reviews! Almost at 200 guys! My world goal is to get 1000 but I seriously doubt this story could pull in that much. Sad sigh. Well you live and learn right. So please keep reviewing and I'll keep spewing out all this nonsense!

* * *

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five : Dutifully Noted

* * *

"My...father?" A Star Wars episode flashed through my mind. I blinked to clear it and register properly the words that had practically dropped out of InuYasha's mouth and got soaked up in the carpet.

"Yes..." he sighed and rubbed his temples frustrated.

"What do you mean?" I frowned at him. And he had been keeping this from me for how long?

"Oh for fuck's sake!" He muttered loudly. "Okay..." he said gathering himself. "How about I start it from the beginning."

"That'd be great." Miroku piped up, "You never even told us _really_ why you agreed so readily. Sango dear and myself only knew that you two made some promise of some sort."

Sango nodded and poured a glass of cold tea for me as well.

"Okay." Started InuYasha:

"It started back when we were only kids. Your family's," he looked to me, "business was slowly going downhill because of the drop of the Japanese Yen worth. Your father lost too much, and he couldn't sell because of the bankrupting business. He was able to finally convince my thriving family to invest in his stocks and cut us a deal." He took a sip of tea.

"What deal?" I asked, sitting down beside Sango, she wrapped a sisterly arm around my neck.

InuYasha squinted suspiciously at Sango's actions but decided it must be nothing to be jealous of after all and went on. "He would give his life and the life of his family if his business failed. My father had pity on him, begging and pleading. So he agreed. But he knew he might lose something if this failed, and didn't exactly want your father to die. So he made a deal with him, that if his business made a change for the better, and since he needed a daughter-in-law for his rebellious son, and your father had boasted about how obedient you were, he decided we'd be a good match."

Miroku nodded, sipping tea, and murmuring his ever-present approval.

Sango glanced at him, practically yelling volumes of how horrific his death would be when I had left the room.

"Anyway," continued a slightly disgruntled InuYasha, "And it was lucky break when your father's stocks shot up and he got filthy rich. My father wasn't much of a gambling man however, and as partners, he wanted to sell, quit while he was ahead. Our; yours and mine, engagement had just been finalized but your mother didn't know about it. So your father sold reluctantly, and when the stocks even raised a little bit more, your father was angry. My family had already moved nearby the shrine already, and I had been told that you were going to be my girlfriend." InuYasha chuckled, "I thought it was gross back then, when I met you, it felt nice to have a girlfriend. Even if she didn't know anything about it. Your father wanted to wait until you were of a more mature age and tell you then so that you'd understand. My father had been excited and told me right away. I went over to your house everyday, and one day my father knew that his partnership wouldn't last much longer, and we'd have to leave. So he told me to go and make a blood promise with you. It's a youkai thing, it signifies an oath until death. And then your father left your mother when the stocks crashed down and the partnership was diminished. The engagement would last until we were 18, a mature enough age for..._some._" He looked at Miroku blandly at this. Miroku looked like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"And then Dad left all of us then...why'd your Dad leave you?"

"He didn't leave...he died."

I was surprised, "How? Wasn't he a demon?"

"Yeah," InuYasha sighed, "But we have normal bodies too. And the stock competitors were...tough. And my Dad couldn't take it when we were left with no money, and I wouldn't even have a wife till after 18, and Mom was sick. He committed suicide."

InuYasha grimaced, and Sango winced.

I stood up and walked slowly up to InuYasha, and when he closed his eyes waiting for the blow to come, he was surprised when I threw my arms around his chest, unshed tears filling my eyes. He lifted me onto his lap in the tall stool he had been seated on and wrapped one arm around my shoulders and the other on my lap. I sniffled and smiled at Sango, who winked back in return. Miroku scooted closer to Sango, who held out her glass of tea warningly. He backed off.

I played with his calloused fingers in my lap, looking over each carefully and entwining my fingers in and out of his.

He smiled one-sidedly and continued, "We moved away and I never forgot the promise I made. Your father even called me up on your birthday and told me that you should be ready now. And when I come, I see my old friends as well!" He grinned, "And found out you were in love with someone else," He said jealously.

I just giggled and started pulling his fingers to see if they'd make a cracking sound. They did.

"OWW! Hey!" InuYasha was obviously upset. I just grinned, showing off my teeth.

He humphed and rattled on, "And so I asked for their help and told them most of the stuff I just told you. They didn't know about your father but only about our promise."

I looked over at the thumb of his hand, the small scar almost the same as mine.

"But we didn't think we'd have to fake our own deaths..." Sango said sarcastically, looking at InuYasha accusingly.

"Well, it was the only way!" InuYasha protested, protecting his pride. "Kagome would still be with that male bimbo if you hadn't 'died' and allowed _me_ to go save her."

"But why a stalker?" I asked curiously.

InuYasha looked to Miroku, who cleared his throat and placed his glass down.

"Well, Kagome, we thought we'd be a stalker since we began to notice you actually had one."

"What do you mean?" I frowned, my attention focused on Miroku, and I had stopped playing with InuYasha's hand, to his disappointment.

"Well, there was someone who actually left those first notes...we only made the pink ones in your room and locker."

"And I typed all the warning ones!" Sango added.

"I made the showering ones..." Miroku smiled that impure smile of his.

"And I had to run after you wearing all black with a stack of hot pink notes and an old typewriter." InuYasha said glumly.

"So whose idea was it really? All the notes?" I looked around.

"Oh. Miroku's." Sango said with a glare at Miroku.

"Yeah, so Miroku is really your stalker if you think about it." InuYasha said reluctantly.

"So then who was the original stalker?" I questioned.

Everyone looked at Miroku again.

"Well...he was hard to track down, and we had no idea he felt that way about you...until I saw him draw a naked picture of a girl who looked strangely like you."

Miroku smiled grimly.

"Not Kikyou, thank God." InuYasha added in.

"Well, who was it?" I said slightly louder.

Sango hesitantly opened her mouth. "It was...it was..."

* * *

* * *

A/N: I guess that's an adequate place to end it? Listens to angry screams of reviewers. Okay, maybe not. But I'm tired so I'll stop. Please review!

* * *

Ja ne.

* * *

-Katana

* * *


	26. The Full Five Hand

* * *

A/N: Hey, hey again! I'm back after I started my new story, "The Punishment". It's strongly based on the old The Punisher. Yep, InuYasha's the Punisher, and he 'accidentally' has a one-night stand with 'Kaikatsu' or Kagome, but this biker chick is definitely something else other than a pretty face.

Okay, so I didn't make you wait that long to find out who the starting stalker was, so I guess I'd better get started before I get pelted with rock-cookies.

* * *

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six : The Full Five Hand

* * *

"...Hachi." Sango finished nervously.

"Hachi?" I asked stupidly. I was prepared for something like Naraku or a sinister Hojou. Hachi seemed like no real threat.

"Yes," Miroku nodded quietly, "We encountered Hachi following you many times. We inquired as to what he was doing by the well house, but he only became flustered, gave us some chicken-legged excuse and made a getaway. We began to suspect stalking, so we...excuse me, **_I_** thought that the three of us pretending to be a stalker would scare him off and keep you safe. And then InuYasha told us about the promise, and so on, so forth," Miroku wobbled his head as he rolled his eyes while dismissing that matter, "And it just seemed to work. Until the dance and things began to escalate and got out of hand. And now, we had to fake our own deaths, and InuYasha, thanks to his Uncle's hearty trust fund, we have been able to change our names."

"Oh?" I totally forgot about stalkers and such, turning with curiosity towards the two. "What're your new names?"

"Well, we kept our first names, just changed our birthdays slightly and last names." Miroku grinned knowingly, "I, in fact, have a drivers license now."

"You mean a motorist license." Sango corrected with a proud smile.

"You're a _biker_ now?" I gasped happily. "Ooh, ooh, InuYasha, can I be one too?" My excitement always got a hold of me during times like these.

He shrugged, slightly dejected about rejected, but nodded. "Sure, you'll be a sexy biker chick," he smiled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Was that was all that was on men's minds? I just waved him away and he sighed slightly, and looked out the window again.

Yura appeared again. "InuYasha, sir, there's a child outside in the front garden crying about being lost. Should I send him away?" She said flatly, as if children's mental stability meant zip.

"No, don't send him away!" I said quickly. I always kind of wanted to help people.

"Mr. InuYasha?" Yura pressed, totally ignoring my plea, focused for InuYasha's answer.

"Oh," InuYasha looked up, "Don't do that, he's just a runt, right?"

Yura nodded, eyes still half closed from total boredom.

"Well, let's go check up on him, huh?" InuYasha turned towards to me with a half smile playing his lips and I felt like hugging him. But instead, I grabbed Sango's and InuYasha's hand and dragged them both to the front door.

Miroku stayed inside, sipping tea like some kind of hermit, saying he wasn't use to the blare of the sun.

Outside was a small boy, about 6 or 7 years old, with reddish orange hair like a freshly peeled carrot tugged back in a thick ponytail, and had a fuzzy fox tail.

I fell in love with him immediately.

"Hey..." I said slowly and gently, "Are you okay?" I had let go of InuYasha's reluctant hand and kneeled in front of the sniffling boy.

He shook his head, "No. Mommy's gone."

I 'aww'ed in empathy and took his hand.

"I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

"Shippo."

I smiled and patted his head. At this gesture, he must have craved a mother figure so much he threw himself into my arms and sobbed pitifully. I whispered condolences to him and telling him it would be okay and all that stuff you say to a crying child. He must've bought it, because he lifted his head to look me right in the eyes, his emerald gaze focusing on mine. He fell into another fit of hopelessness.

"Geez," I heard InuYasha give a short annoyed grunt.

"What's wrong with the kid! Can't even stop crying for a second." He frowned at him, and wrenching Shippo from my damp arms, he thrust a finger into his collarbone accusingly.

"Listen, crying gets ya nowhere, kid. And you only use up your damn needed bodily fucking fluids, so cut it out." Concern was in his eyes, I could see it clearly, but I could also tell he was having a hard time giving it out in words. "And keep your hands away from Kagome. She's mine." He pointed a proud thumb towards him self to accentuate 'mine'.

All feelings of hope for InuYasha's emotional side somehow disappeared, replaced by a slight annoyance at his selfishness. I jerked the shocked Shippo back to my waiting arms, and gave InuYasha a glare to ward him off, and hushed the now crying again Shippo.

InuYasha shrugged and headed inside. Sango peered closely at the child.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" She asked to him gently.

He shook his head, "I don't know you, Ne-chan."

Sango smiled, "It's been a while since someone called me that."

* * *

Kohaku, Sango's only brother had passed away from leukemia years before. She smiled weakly at the memory.

_They were in the field, the one just close to Sango's old village house. He had been picking flowers, as had she. He caught sight of her, scolding his older sister that she should be inside studying not playing with Kirara, their cat. Sango had doubtfully pointed the flowers in his own hands, to which he tried to grasp for a comeback, but ended with a laugh. They both laughed, and calling in Kirara, they put the flowers in a vase for their father to see._

Sango still placed that species of flowers, lilies, even if it was only one, by her bedside every week. It was the fondest memory she had of him.

* * *

I took Shippo inside and gave him some apple juice. Sango still sat outside, on the bench on the front porch, a lily in her hand.

Sango closed her eyes and thought of those words he'd said...

"Ne-chan..." 

* * *

* * *

A/N: Okay, it's getting pretty late, so I'll post this up quickly! And my other story is based on the OLD Punisher, not the one that just came out! Don't forget to review for this story and my other one, too, please!

* * *

Ja ne.

* * *

-Katana

* * *


	27. Enlightened

* * *

A/N: Hey, sorry for the slightly longer wait, but I won't be updating the Punishment (my other story) until this ones finished, which it should be in, at most, five more chapters, maybe? Well my birthdays coming up in October, which I'm really looking forward to, and then I can go buy more of my stuff. Caution, this chapter has some hentai stuff. Not between characters, but...you'll see. All right now I won't delay anymore!

* * *

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven : Enlightened

* * *

Shippo sat and drank the apple juice as if his lips hadn't touched liquid for three days. I just sat across from the counter with him, my chin propped up by my hands, and my elbows rudely on the table.

He guzzled the drink like an alcoholic would a beer, and I couldn't help but smile, and wipe the streak of dirt from his forehead, barely visible under carrot-colored bangs.

He looked up from his empty cup and smiled at me. It was a smile of gratitude, but I could also tell his eyes weren't all that innocent. He had seen a lot of things, some things I hadn't. I guessed the only person who could relate to him with that was InuYasha. But, deciding against dragging the reluctant Hanyou in here, I thought being a big sister and mother, to bring out the child in him again, would be better suited for me.

"So, Shippo, are you hungry?" I grinned, dropping my hands to the counter, where I folded them casually.

"Nope!" He gave me a toothy smile.

I raised an eyebrow to ask why. He HAD been thirsty enough to empty a well...

"Oh, I get food all the time." He said quietly, almost reserved, like an adult, more than a Kitsune child.

"Oh?" I asked curiously, "How?"

"I...I took food from a doggie's bowl." He said shyly at first, but then said it almost proudly. He was proud of being able to find food on his own, I could tell that, but my heart swelled with pity for the little guy, and I guess my maternal instincts took over. I stood up from my high counter stool, and wrapped my arms around his dirty and shocked little body. His body relaxed after a while, and soon he was shaking with tears.

I held him close, and rested my chin on the top of his head, just as my mother always had done when I was a child. I guess it must be hereditary.

"Kagome-mama." He said quietly to me.

I opened my slightly dewy eyes and smiled down at him.

"Kagome-mama!" He threw himself back in my chest and just hugged me.

InuYasha walked in then, and I could practically see the jealousy build up in his widened eyes. What's to be jealous of anyway? Shippo was just a child, for goodness gracious sakes!

"...Kagome." He grunted.

I looked straight at him, and gave a small pitiful smile and look towards the skinny but fluffy child.

His face twisted in a kind of accepting smile, but I could tell it was totally forced.

I just brought one eyebrow down, and he immediately knew that it wasn't his place to try me.

"C'mon, runt. Yura says she just might have some small clothes you can wear other than those muddy ones." He stated gruffly, his eyes distanced towards an opposite direction.

Shippo hesitated, and I released him from my motherly grip, "Go on, InuYasha is my friend." I winked.

InuYasha frowned at 'friend', but took Shippo hastily away. I put away Shippo's cup into the dishwasher that was installed down right from the sink, and sat back down in my stool.

Poor Shippo. Left with no one. I felt sorry all over again. I guessed it was fate that I meet him, fate that InuYasha and I run away, fate that Kouga died and I'd never see my family in daylight again.

Miroku came in then, and sat down in the opposite chair, a book in hand.

I looked up in interest, "Doing some reading?"

He nodded from behind the spine of the book to which his nose was pressed.

I read the title, 'The Way of Buddha to Enlightment'.

"Getting pretty spiritual, there now aren't ch'ya?" I cracked a grin and giggled. It was so good to have him back.

"Spiritual?" He looked up, unconsciously putting down the book. I looked at the thin, practically invisible against the other print thick kind of pamphlet that fit snug in the wide book.

"Madame Erotique?!" I exclaimed. Everyone who had a dirty mind knew that that little Mrs. had the dirtiest mind of all, plus she was good at imaging and drawing; making porn scenes seem even dirtier and more 'artistique'. Just the erotic-ness of it all had this certain 'je ne sais pas'. It was made of thin paper, practically made for thieving little high school boys to hide behind their social studies textbooks.

Miroku sneered, "You're interested too, aren't ya?" He looked at me daringly.

I narrowed my eyes; I could smell a dare when there was one present.

I picked up the pamphlet like porn crisply, and swept to the beginning in one movement. I looked around cautiously to make sure InuYasha or Shippo popped out from the cupboards and began to lose myself in the sinfully erotic drawings and, even though there was not much of it: the intriguing plot. You know, daughters sleeping mothers or sons with mothers or cousins with fathers. It was that...queasy yet pleasurable feeling knowing you were looking at the dirtiest thing probably ever thought up or drawn, knowing your mother was just waiting with the wooden spatula behind you.

I flipped through excitedly after Miroku assured me that the coast was clear and that he'd be on the lookout just incase InuYasha would happen to stroll in and find me reading about Buddhist Enlightment.

The first sexy story was about a sixteen year old son who goes surfing the internet for some cybering and then some porn. He happens to come across flippant pictures of his _mother_ in the porn site, and starts thinking to himself, 'she's sexy'. Mother was downstairs cooking when he went up to her, erection and all, sticking his hand on her breasts and one on her crotch, and then they have sex against the kitchen table. Then in the bed. I was just getting to the part where the mother wanted the son to push harder when I noticed InuYasha leaning over my shoulder.

"AGH!!!" I screamed in his ear. He flew back, his hands clutching the injured ear.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed back, "What the fuck were you looking at!"

And Miroku was supposed to look out for me. I'd kill him later. No, wait. I'd set up this very same pamphlet in the sock drawer we all share, and Sango would be sure to find it WITH his full name written on the front, and pummel him.

"It was...Miroku's! He said...it had a...good...uh...story..." I tried, okay! It was a terribly unbelievable and feeble excuse, I know, but it was all I had.

InuYasha's eyes were still wide when he limped back over to me, my white gripped hands still gripping the book to the same page of sexual content.

He peered at it closely, but he DID redden a slight, slight, bit. Hardly noticeable. Not at all, really. I could just make it out if I squinted though.

He leaned over, right beside my neck, still breathing slightly heavily. He whispered huskily into my ear.

"You know...if you ever wanted to try that out..." he slowly motioned towards the picture with his chin, it was of the son sitting on the mother, her mouth open in pleasure and he was screaming as he orgasmed. "I'm willing."

What he said sent shivers down my spine, slightly mysterious and sexy but also a little wary of what InuYasha would try in the bedroom. Knowing him. But a was a good deal a little scared too. My rational sense smacked back into my head so fast I thought I'd have whiplash, and I shoved the sniffing InuYasha halfway across the kitchen and slam against the fridge.

He was shocked for a second, and peeling himself from the refrigerator, walked away, his hair swaying. He left with the slightest hmph. I couldn't help but sigh wearily, and close my eyes for a while.

I was drifting happily in my mind when a high voice sliced my silence.

"...Kagome-mama, what's that picture of?"

I jerked awake, seeing Shippo looking up me curiously and Sango trailing behind with an innocent looking Miroku following.

"MIROKU!!!" I yelled. I charged at him, my face bright red, teeth bared and claws (if you could call my clipped nails that) at ready.

He tried to run, but I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down with a fierce yelp.

I sat beside him, kneeling, I wouldn't dare risk sitting on top of him, and started slapping. Slap slap. After Miroku was successfully slapped up, I headed back to the kitchen where Shippo had begun to look through the small Erotique book. I snatched it from him with a slight mumbled apology and stuffed it in the Buddhist book. I put the book up in the highest cupboard, knowing that even with a chair Shippo could not reach it. After that had been completed I stormed back off to my room.

I could hear Sango telling Miroku off, and trying to silence the inquisitive Shippo.

I smiled grimly as I walked up the stairs, and walked into my new room. I creaked open the door and the first thing I noticed was that it was dark. Black. Totally...nothing. So I fumbled around, the door closed leaving me in some stupid abyss as I strained around for a light switch. Instead, I grabbed a hand. And not mine either. I could tell it was a man's. I squeaked with fright and as I tried to bolt, accentuate _tried to_ in the dark, the other hand of the someone clamped down on my shoulder.

"I've been waiting for you...Kagome."

* * *

* * *

A/N: oooh, spooky! Haha, don't worry that's 8 pages and I'll most likely update tomorrow! Okay, now to rest and enjoy my weekend! Don't forget to review! Tsk, tsk.

* * *

Ja ne.

* * *

-Katana

* * *


	28. Like an Ape

* * *

A/N: Hehe, it's good to be back again! Alright now last time I left you with ..._a lot_ to think about. Knowing your overactive imaginations...who knows what kind of porn scenarios from that last suggestive chapter! ;) Okay, so you enjoyed your perverse time, so now back to the plot, hm?

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight : Like an Ape

The first manly hand then clammed over my mouth to silence the scream that had just been about to erupt from my throat.

"Shhhh..." he said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you." He loosened his hold on my lips so I could reply.

"Yeah, _sure_," I hissed back, waiting for a good opportunity to screech in his ear, "You're _only_ going to rape me and steal my virginity."

He made some kind of laughing noise, and I couldn't exactly make out the voice because he was whispering so quietly. It could've been Shippo, for all I knew.

"Oh be realistic!" he said normally, and I immediately recognized the voice. Knew who it was. My fear disappeared, and my stiff shoulders relaxed. I leaned over.

"...AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screeched with all my might into his ear.

He flew back and I could hear him slam into my cupboard, writhing in ear pain.

I laughed evilly, if not hoarsely from all that screaming, and fumbled around blindly for that light switch.

I pulled it and the fluorescent lamp flickered on. I saw him rubbing his ears in obvious pain and smiled cruelly.

I heard the pounding of approaching footsteps from the stairs, and Sango burst into the room a second later, a wooden katana blade at the ready.

"WHERE IS THE INTRUDER!!!" She cried, looking around frantically for the evil one. I pointed obviously towards the crumpled figure and she walked towards him cautiously, and bending down to get a closer look in the dim light, she sighed tiredly and poked him with the blunt wooden blade.

"Jeez, InuYasha, don't you know when to leave people alone?" she sighed as she said this, and rested the katana against her shoulder casually. "I was starting to think Hachi knew where we were!" Sango shook her head and after a roll of her eyes and a reassuring smile at me, she strode out, katana still resting on her shoulder.

Miroku was at the doorway, shaking his head solemnly at the InuYasha mess. Shippo "ooh"-ed and went to poke the Hanyou too.

I walked over and helped InuYasha up, and sat him down on my new bed.

"So." I said, slightly irritated, "What do you have to say for yourself."

"Sorry," he mumbled, still rubbing his abused dog ears. Shippo sat cross-legged on the floor, with new pajamas on.

"Elaborate." I ordered.

"I..." he blushed violently but seemed to gain control of himself, "I saw that porn thing, and it stirred up these ... breeding instincts in my demon side..."

"Oh?" I looked back at him with interest; anything to make me understand him better was probably worth it.

"Yeah." He said feebly, his ears drooped slightly and he looked kind of afraid to meet my curious gaze, "And...I just felt like I ..." after a quick glance at Shippo who was totally distracted looking through my suitcase and clothes, "...I needed you."

Sigh. As much as I regret saying this, I am very dense. Incredibly, really. So when he said this, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Are you okay? What do you need?" I was concerned, I mean, InuYasha was someone I really I cared about. He really meant something to me, even though I still wasn't totally sure what it was.

"I needed to have you, Kagome," he said obviously like speaking exasperatedly to a stupid child.

"Uh...huh?" I tried to get him to continue.

"Kagome!" He said frustrated, "I wanted to have sex with you! My body..." he looked purposefully at his erected loins under his jeans, "it wanted to have you, and before I knew it I was waiting for you in your room and I don't know what came over me!" He exhaled sharply to let out his embarrassment of saying something so unambiguous.

"Oh." I was silent for a second, watching Shippo put my glove from my suitcase on his short ponytail giving him a chicken look. "Well, I'm glad you can share your feelings with me InuYasha." I smiled.

He looked surprised, if not slightly disturbed. "You're...not mad?"

"Course not. How can I be when you're being perfectly honest with me? Honesty is the best policy," I preached solemnly, waggling an index finger at him.

"But...I might have...hurt you and taken away your...virginity." He looked a little confused but slightly relieved but also quite dubious.

"InuYasha," I looked at him seriously, "I know you wouldn't hurt me. You always protect me, remember?" I held up a hand to silence him as he was about to protest that it was himself he was having trouble protecting me from. "Me and you against the bad guys, remember?" I smiled warmly at him, trying to make him not feel so guilty.

He smiled back. No, he grinned. He knew he had my trust. It was all I could give for now. Until I was ready to give something more. He grabbed my hand which I think was supposed to be reassuring but he acted as if it was made of laced glass and would crack with the slightest wrong move.

I couldn't help but laugh, he was trying so hard to show affection, which I was ready to accept, but he was scared he would hurt me. Knowing humans were just **_so_** weak, after all. So I decided to stop this silliness and kissed him smack on the lips to which Shippo 'aww'-ed, saying that dog boy had finally found a wife.

InuYasha blushed; how long had it been since I last kissed him? And charged after Shippo. I thwapped him on the head and he turned on me, attacking me laughingly and sat on my struggling heap of a body and tickled me.

"Shippo! Saaave mee!" I screeched from laughter, my sides were already aching.

"I'll save you, Kagome my love!" Shippo imitated a low voice whose I hoped was supposed to be InuYasha's. He swung a pillow at InuYasha's head, and successful knocked him from me. I jumped up and sat on _him_ instead and began to try and tickle him. He didn't laugh. Instead he insisted that he wasn't ticklish.

"Good luck, Kagome, cuz I ain't ticklish." He said defiantly as I sat on his waist with my arms crossed defiantly. Shippo just hit him again with the pillow, and I laughed and grabbed another pillow to attack. We pillow-punched him senseless and he grabbed me, holding both my hands up in one claw and tickling my sides again.

"AGH-hahahaha-No! Shippo! Haha-halp!" I laughed helplessly. Shippo began to charge InuYasha again, but InuYasha held up a warning claw.

"Stay back! I have her hostage! You try anything and I'll force her to be my wife!" He cackled loudly and started tickling again.

Shippo shrugged at my pleas for help helplessly, he couldn't do anything.

"Muahahahahaha!" InuYasha laughed, wrapping one arm around my waist as he slung me over his shoulder and started down the stairs with his hostage.

"Help! Shippo! Stop him!" I cried, trying to wriggle free.

InuYasha charged out the front door, right past Sango who had just walked in from getting the newspaper. She stood perfectly still, blinking, totally oblivious of InuYasha cackling as he hauled his prize right by her, and Shippo, holding his pillow, courageously coming to my rescue.

So we ended up in the front yard, the evening wind blowing slowly, and leaves rustling. It was just like in some kind of action movie between the good and bad guy.

And I, the damsel in distress was overflowing with laughter.

"Silence, damsel!" InuYasha commanded royally. He turned back to Shippo who was standing about 15 paces away, his pillow at ready. "Hwaha, so you've found me Lord Shippo. I suspect you're here to save your princess?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course!" Shippo roared majestically, "My bride, I will save you! And disintegrate the ape scum that stole you from me!"

InuYasha just laughed and dropped me to the grass, quite gently, and I curled in the corner, wailing in distress.

"Oh no! Whatever shall I do?" I said bitterly, my hand thrown up on my forehead dramatically.

"You will fall by my hand, Prince!" InuYasha charged, and Shippo ran forward as well, to simply bop InuYasha with the feather pillow in the stomach, and InuYasha fell, as if stabbed, with a guttural moan of pain.

"You-you've beat me...a mere human...how?" InuYasha held the pillow to his stomach like a knife, and collapsed pathetically on the grass. I cheered unprincessly.

"My Savior!" I laughed happily. I could just make out InuYasha's smile from his dead spot on the cool grass.

Shippo limped over, as if terribly injured, and grabbed my hand. "I have saved you, dearest!" he said authoritatively in his deep voice, and helped me up. "Come, to my castle!"

Followed by the wary, and probably jealous eye of InuYasha, we sat behind the willow tree in the front yard, and he said that I would have to marry him now, and give him a kiss as gratitude. I could've sworn I heard a growl of outrage from where the InuYasha carcass lay.

"Of _course_," I said happily, and gave Shippo a peck on the cheek.

"You call that a _kiss_?" Shippo folded his arms.

"Yes?" I said dubiously.

"A REAL kiss, Kagome-mama!"

I hesitated. No, he was WAY too young, and what would the already envious InuYasha think!

I shook my head, "No, Shippo, you have to save that for someone you really care about."

"I do care about you, Kagome-mama!" he protested imploringly.

"Not like a Mama, Shippo, like a girl friend or well, boyfriend, pray not."

"Oh." He blinked, and then totally forgetting the game, he stood up. "I'm thirsty again. Let's get apple juice!"

I smiled, and sent him on his way, "I have to drag away the body of the **evil** one so that no poor citizen steps on him and is polluted with his _evilness."_

I heard InuYasha snort from his fetal position, and after Shippo left, I got up and bent over InuYasha.

"Hey." I said gently.

"Hey." He grunted back from the grass on which he was openly resting.

He turned over onto his back to look up at me through half-lidded eyes. I pressed an ear to his chest.

"I wonder if he's still alive," I said musing.

He practically grinned and stiffened like a corpse. I pulled my arms around his torso, and sighed.

"Poor prince doesn't know I went with the evil one of my own free will."

He opened his eyes to stare at me, and wrapped his arms around me too. He sighed pleasantly, obviously happy for the peace that we could finally share after so much going on. I looked at him as he smiled mischievously and I was just about to sit up and demand as to what he was grinning about when he pulled me lower and flipped us so that I was beneath him, and he sat comfortably on my hips. He sat quite gently, not wanting to crush me, and laughed heartily when I yelped.

"Hwaha! The evil has taken the princess, using her mercy against her! And now, with the Prince intoxicated with apple ale, no one can hear her screams for help!" He snickered and I couldn't help but laugh along. InuYasha's laugh rang out so happily, because of its rarity that it was just addicting to listen to.

I wriggled comfortably under him, bringing my arms up to support my head as a pillow. My eyes were half closed when I said to him: "And who said she'd cry for help?"

He just blinked at me seriously and pressed his lips against mine. I reached my arms around his neck, and he draped his upper body over me like a protective shell. We kissed gently, before it became fiercer from missing one another's touch and lips. His hand had been sliding down my shoulder and along my arm; he still had some decency not to grope me, when I barely noticed Miroku sitting on the porch bench, legs crossed professionally, from my haze of pleasure.

"At least use the backyard, not the front where every neighbor can see you." He stated carefree, not a hint of a blush for catching us in such a position.

Both of us blushed and I got up, saying lamely, "I-I'll go check up on Shippo." I dusted myself off and headed inside the house, cheeks aflame.

InuYasha sat there with this goofy smile on his face, his eyes glazed over, to which Miroku could only shake his head and cluck disapprovingly.

* * *

And no matter how he tried to contort his face into a line or at least a smirk, he just couldn't stop grinning all the way inside the house and back into his room like some sort of dazed yet eerily happy ape.

* * *

A/N: Yeah! FLUFF! How I missed such nice fluff. Dabs at eyes with Kleenex. Yes, so whatever DID happen to Hachi? I don't know, but I'll probably think of something. Shrug. Okay, well please review and good night!

* * *

Ja ne.

* * *

-Katana

* * *


	29. Anorexic from Fat

* * *

A/N: Wow you guys are such great reviewers! Your people are the real reasons I update, just to see what you guys'll say! 

Okay so I haven't done any shout outs, well because nobody's been asking me any questions, just drinking in my updates like a thirsty Shippo! Haha, I'm glad you're enjoying it guys! And after this one's finished –sniff- I think I'll actually miss it, there will be the Punishment. Which I'm thinking of changing to The Punisher. Yeah, I think I WILL do that.

Okay so i also made a C2 group...whatever that is! i think its for stories right? Sorry, i'm lost when it comes to computers i only know how to check my email and type, print or post stuff. And find hentai stuff. But _purely _by accident...-cough- alrighty, tell me if you'd like to join or if you dont want to, tell me some good InuYasha stories to put up!

http : www. fanfiction. net/ c2/ 3034 /0 /1 /

Okay so enjoy, dudes and dudettes, you rock!

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine : Anorexic from Fat

* * *

I rushed to my room, blushing, still, which I kept telling myself was stupid and childish, but it was like I had smeared that permanent pink paint on my cheeks and just figured it _wouldn't_ come off with just alcohol and water. 

I was curled up in my old comforter, I had been able to stuff it and make as small as you can make a comforter in a Japanese minivan, but it smelt just like home when I was so homesick, so it was _just_ keeping normal. I had figured out that many nights when I slept peacefully; sorry, correction: slept with my mouth wide open and draped halfway over my bed, my pillow against the wall with my head, the rest of my body lost in my comforter in a mess, _and_ snoring like a lion with a toothache, ahem, InuYasha would watch me from the Goshinboku tree. I had found out because more than once, he had raccoon scratches on his arm, and when I told him that my shrine had raccoons, he kind of blushed and hinted that maybe Grandpa and I should do something about it. I also saw the same scratches on the Holy tree itself and a couple bigger scratch marks that I'm pretty sure couldn't have come even from a super-raccoon. Alas, to my sudden relief but also disappointment, outside this house, there was no tree like that, only the incredibly small willow that would sooner break from InuYasha attempting to climb it; it was only 2 and a bit meters high, rather than snap in some freak electric storm. But it gave me _some_ more of that privacy thing that I happen to lack so very much. If I _sneezed_ too loudly Sango would burst in, kendo blade at ready, and poke through my heaped covers, insisting Hachi was somehow hidden under it or the bed. Or the closet. _Or_ the drawers. And when I wasn't sneezing and bringing in Sango Sanitary, Shippo was going through my things, fake gasping at small black panties and bras, or tampons and stuff. I practically felt like killing him when he stretched out a condom that Miroku had given me, along with advice, 2 years ago, or strangle him with the long rubber and ask _him_ how he thought it felt! And when I wasn't hiding all private things from Shippo to be found by Sango, InuYasha would come in through the window unexpectedly, even when I was changing and had the drapes _purposely _closed, and blush when he saw me, but when he had left, or, kicked out, I could always hear faint self-pleased laughter coming from outside. I vowed to have the window barred, no matter what Miroku thought the neighbors thought.

So amidst all this chaos, we were trying to get Yura to cook for us, which, literally, she sucked at. Truly, that woman would cook us veal raccoon in spinach sauce sooner than a simple cup of noodles.

This dilemma was something being debated about for quite a long time...

InuYasha leaned over the table to look at Sango, Miroku, myself and Shippo more closely. Yura stood in the kitchen, stirring something on the stove, her back to us.

"...What do you think she'll cook us today?..." He mumbled secretively.

"Hopefully not that special spicy surprise..." added a solemn Miroku, his hands entwined, his elbows on the table, bringing his hands against his mouth. (A/N: Think of the Sasuke sitting style from Naruto!)

Sango shuddered. "I couldn't come out of the toilet for three days..."

We all murmured in sympathy, seeing as we all shared that same fate and forced to buckets when Sango beat us all back with the kendo sword to get to the bathroom.

"Or that pasty stuff." Said Shippo slowly.

We shivered. It had been something like paper-machier, and had resorted in my going on a diet and Sango deciding that leaves looked extra delicious that day. Miroku and InuYasha drank water.

"Or that fatty...well, _fat_." I said meaningfully as another shudder passed up my spine.

We all nodded, shoulders still shaking, as Yura, clad in her lacy maid uniform hummed and stirred whatever she was stirring.

It had been a large white block, we weren't quite sure of what, but at first we thought it was paper again...but we were dead wrong.

It had turned out to be the squeezed fat from the body of a veal cow. _Very_ fatty. I was starting to look anorexic, and Sango was no better. InuYasha and Miroku drank water.

Yura turned suddenly, a small smile on her already bored face.

"Everyone," she said monotone, "I have prepared something different tonight." She whipped out the large covered pot from behind her back.

We all leaned forward, half hopeful, but mostly just awaiting our doom, and InuYasha and Miroku had their large water mugs at ready.

She lifted the pot cover, and steam blew out everywhere. We couldn't see the contents, and when she set it down, we all sat up more from our traditional kneeling position to examine it.

It was noodles. Udon, to be exact. And the pot was huge, so all of us could extract our hunger into the first five minutes of the meal.

We attacked with new vigor and ate for the next hour without stopping.

One hour later, we were all leaning back onto the floor, our legs still under the table, and I was having foot wars with InuYasha, which he seemed to be disinterestedly victorious every time, and since I had new strength from _one_ good meal, I was able to fight back more efficiently.

Shippo stood and came over to me.

"Kagome-mama, do you wanna go look at the stars tonight?" He smiled at me, and had my jacket for me as well as a blanket to wrap up in.

InuYasha decided not to come with, and mumbled something about star-gazing being to girly for a manly man like himself. To which I, and everyone else snorted. He sent glares promising a hundred painful deaths to each of us, even Yura who was standing by indifferently, her chin up, and a slightly tilted edge to her usual line of a mouth.

Shippo and I sat outside on the grass, I could see InuYasha peering out the window every two minutes, and looked at the stars.

"Look," I pointed, and I was whispering for some unknown reason, "I know we can barely see it here because of all the smog, but they say that in clearer places with no buildings, that you can totally make out the Milky way and Big Dipper and stuff like that."

"Really?" Shippo looked at me. "Where?"

I smiled, mentally running over that one science lesson, "In places with no big buildings so that the light won't interfere with the starlight. Like..." I grasped for a name, "like, Canada, in the snow countries up north from there, I guess."

"Have you ever been to Canada?"

"Nope, but I'm sure that in other places in the world they can see a great picture, unlike us who are squinting over pollution." I smiled when he giggled.

He stood up and stretched, and I noticed InuYasha, who had been staring at us for a few seconds, turn back to where Sango was beating Miroku with her kendo sword for some perverted act, I assumed.

Shippo grabbed my cold hand and pulled me up. "I gotta tell you a secret." He said quietly.

I didn't get up. "Go ahead." I was trying to encourage him to speak freely with me.

"Not here, Kagome-mama," he said, shooting a glance at the window where InuYasha kept silent vigil over us, "Somewhere private."

I followed him to the side of the garden where there were no windows to see us, and he sat me down. He was fiddling with something in his pocket.

"What is it, Shippo?" I said slowly.

"Kagome-mama, I really like you." He started bashfully, "But they say a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do..."

All of a sudden there was this fowl smell and I tried not to breathe in, but Shippo's sad face caused me to gasp, and as I took that sharp intake of breath, my head slumped to the side and my body went limp.

* * *

InuYasha had been watching fitfully the scene going on with Sango beating Miroku hard enough it cracked the kendo sword, and after an outraged yell, ran to the closet and pulled out her Hiraikotsu boomerang. 

She smiled maniacally, "_This_ will present itself to be a little more..._efficacious_..." She narrowed magenta eyes and charged.

InuYasha lost interest right then, and sighed wondering what Kagome and Shippo were doing. He saw him stretching and smiled faintly at the memory of earlier that evening. He had had her right against here. He touched his heart, thinking. And she had been so soft and warm. He looked back at the bruised and now comatose Miroku and Yura cleaning up the empty pot and dishes.

Maybe he should ask Kagome to cook some ramen later. Speaking of Kagome, when he had looked, or glared at her earlier from his patrol spot, she had smiled warmly and given him a little wave. He only 'keh'-ed, even though she probably couldn't hear him; and turned away.

She'd taken him by surprise and he hadn't known what to do, so his mind immediately functioned the 'I don't care' mode.

He turned back to the window, maybe she'd do it again, knowing how stubborn she was, and this time, he'd try to smile back. He'd practiced in the mirror earlier that day. He always looked kind of evil of stupid when he tried. But Kagome probably wouldn't mind, she never minded as long as he was honest and at least _tried_ to be sociable. He'd smile at her if she looked at him. He'd damn well try his best to.

His smile at ready, he turned and looked. They were both gone. His smile was quickly enveloped by a frown, and when the sudden screech of tires from the front street caught his attention, he jumped up and ran outside the back.

The blankets were still there, mussed up. He followed the jasmine scent of Kagome over to the more closed part of the garden when an awful scent caught his nose. Chloroform had been present.

Someone had taken Kagome.

* * *

A/N: Yes, we all knew it would happen, right? I mean Kagome just wouldn't be Kagome if she _didn't_ get kidnapped. Don't kill me now; I only work here. -Miroku innocent gesture- Can't you just imagine Yura trying to cook?! I actually accidentally made her more like Kanna, but I guess its forgiveable. So she looks like Yura but her personality is Kanna, k guys? Well, I got a movie to watch, so later! Don't forget, please review guys!

* * *

Ja ne.

* * *

-Katana

* * *


	30. Family Ties

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Did anybody want to join my C2 group? Just tell me your email and ill send you the activation mail! Anybody, anybody at all! (well, as long as you are as obsessed over InuYasha as i...) Okay, I guess some people are confused as to how SHIPPO dragged a limp Kagome all the way to a van and sped off. Well, all your questions will be answered in this chapter and the next. Besides, we all KNOW that InuYasha is gonna go save her, right? It's a given! Also, I have a bad cold so please excuse me if my writing is terrible or stuff doesn't make sense or if it doesn't _flow_ or what not. My mind just goes through things quicker than I have time to type them out and my fingers are slow, so be easy on me!

Wow, so we're finally on Chapter 30! I had only thought that it might be 25 but I'm hoping to end this pretty soon. REALLY great if I can stretch it out until 40 chapters or whatever. That'd be nice. Okay, I'll get typing then!

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Thirty : Family Ties

* * *

I opened my eyes groggily. My eyes felt so heavy. I finally opened them totally, and I noticed I was in some kind of warehouse. I wasn't quite sure if it was a basement, or storage room, but it all came flooding back a few seconds later, in a big rush. Shippo. I looked around, but then discovered I was tied up. Well, no surprise there, I suppose. I HAD been kidnapped and all. But I knew it hadn't been just Shippo who dragged me into the nylon-smelling van. And speaking of the little devil himself, he was cuddled, not all that comfortably, in one dank corner not too far from where I sat/slouched.

"Shippo?" I croaked. Chloroform does not do wonders for my throat.

"Kagome-mama." Even though the term was endearing, the way he said it was flat and emotionless. He knew he had betrayed me.

"Who?" I cleared my throat, the fading gray cloud of chemicals beginning to make way for my logical thoughts again.

"I'm sorry." Shippo said sadly, clutching a little toy closer to his chest. It looked like some kind of rag doll, and right then, I forgave him. I just didn't have it in me to get mad at him. Whatever he did, he didn't do because he wanted to. Only because someone else was forcing him to. Now the question was, who was that person?

I shook my head at get rid of that stupid fog that was making me feel nauseous and numb.

"Shippo..." I coughed, "Where are we?" I sniffled. Was I in for a good chest cold now or what.

"In his house." Was his short reply.

"Whose?" I said somewhat sleepily. My nose was stuffed, my throat practically clogged and my voice scratchy and cracking at every possible syllable.

"Mine," a slightly nasally voice said. I tried to look up, but the room was dark. He leaned forward over me, a slight smile on his face.

* * *

"I have to go save her, bastard!!" yelled an outraged InuYasha, trying to make for the highway, but being held back like an untrained dog by Miroku.

"Yes, yes, InuYasha, we know." Sighed the shivering Miroku.

"InuYasha, I believe it would be wiser to go and prepare ourselves before gallivanting off." Sango added; her arms wrapped around herself to keep warm.

The night was surprisingly cold, and InuYasha could've been in Alaska and not felt a thing. The others, however, were not so keen.

"NO! She could be getting...RAPED by now! We! Have! To! GO!" Each yell was accentuated by a sharp tug he made against Miroku, who was stopping him.

"Just let us get some jackets and boots and something to protect ourselves." Miroku said evenly, he had had experience with angry Hanyous before.

"Yes," implored Sango, "I can grab Hiraikotsu and beat the shit out of whoever took Kagome." She looked to InuYasha carefully, "Please?"

InuYasha stopped his struggling and paused. "Okay..." he mumbled.

* * *

He leaned over me and brushed aside some stray hair from my face. I flinched at his touch. He backed away, as if hurt.

"Kagome...I can't believe your actually go with that dog-turd."

I frowned in amazement. "KOUGA? Is that you?!"

He laughed, and shook his head. "I didn't know that calling InuYasha dog crap was Kouga's trademark."

I narrowed my eyes, "Who are you then?" My vision blurred for a second, then came back in focus. The drug was still strongly in my system.

He stepped forward into the dim overhanging light, and I squinted at his face before recognizing it.

"Hachi?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes, Kagome." He smiled.

Shippo whimpered, and I immediately looked over to him. Then my slow brain seemed to finally figure it out.

"Why do you have Shippo?" I asked cautiously.

He chuckled, and sat down in a nearby wooden chair. "The runt...hm, well, I found him a while ago, and I took him in. Poor, little boy, hm?"

I knew he was trying to play that sympathy game with me, you know, pull the wool over the eyes, but mine were wide open.

He continued dramatically, "The poor thing's parents had been killed during a tragic run-in with a Yakuza gang. I saved his life you know." He boasted proudly to me.

"Uh huh." I definitely wasn't buying this BS. And not Britney Spears.

Shippo made a little noise, somewhere between a squeak and a whimper, and he scooted over to me, and rested his head against my stiffly drugged shoulder.

"And," Hachi added slowly, "Since I took him in, I'm practically like a father to him." He smiled, "And now that you're here, Kagome-_mama_, we'll finally be a happy family."

* * *

A/N: Okay, thanks for putting up with me! This is 5 pages after all... –blows nose on Kleenex and adds it to heap of already used Kleenex- I hate colds. Sorry if my chapter was hastily put together, but its only cuz I didn't want to leave you all stranded, I hate it when authors do that, and im sorry if its not a good chapter, I'm sick, for goodness sake! Leave the poor ill child alone! –coughs pathetically-. Okay, please review! You'll make me feel better! Thanks!

* * *

Ja ne.

* * *

-Katana.

* * *


	31. Thoughts from Our Hearts

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! After many dosages of Tylenol, I am feeling pumped and ready to go! I still have those stupid lingering coughs but other than that, I'm feeling up to 100! Alright, let's see what we got here... yes, because of all the really interesting reviews that came in today, I am gonna do shout outs!

**DJ-KimmieJ :** hey, your review was awesome and thanks for your great idea! Actually, I hadn't even thought of that! I mean, InuYasha being a cop undercover and actually falling in love with her? Nope! Sounds fresh and new though, so that's such an original idea! Actually I already wrote what happened, so you might wanna get up to date, ms. (I'm going to assume you're a girl, sorry if your not,) I'm-only-on-chapter-17! –tsk tsk tsk- haha, I'm joking, and thanks for your review!

**Angeltear16 hotmail. Com : **wow, three reviews! Glad you like my story! I lost you in the first three sentences with that one! Okay, thanks for your review, and I'll email you to let you know I updated!

**Sakura-Maylo-G :** Hey, girl! Thanks for the chicken soup! Yes, I'm feeling a lot better! Thanks for coming to make me feel better and you actually READ my authors note! I thought I just put those for decoration. Haha, you're my favorite reviewer, so thanks for sticking with me, though I don't think it was THAT hard, I DO update pretty regularly, but thanks anyway!

**2509 (Anonymous) :** Hey, thanks! Your review was incredibly short but you were the first person to wish me get better! Thanks!

I didn't think I told you guys this, but it was brought to my attention that people think I'm American. Well, I'm not. I'm a **Japanese-CANADIAN**! Whooo! –national anthem plays- Yes! Okay, yes, I'm Japanese, but I was born here in Canada, I am definitely not fluent in Japanese, I only know some swear words and that's about it! But I'm hoping to learn, and did everybody know I was a girl? Sorry, just making sure, okay? So enjoy!

**Thanks for listening to my ramble here, everyone, and this chapter is dedicated to Sakura-Maylo-G and 2509 (Anonymous) because they wished me get well and it was really sweet of them! Thanks, Sakura!**

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One : Thoughts from our Hearts

* * *

InuYasha sniffed along the front road in front of the house, with a long sweater over his shirt, he didn't want a thick jacket to get in the way of his punching swing. Miroku and Sango were comfortably in thicker coats and sneakers, instead of home slippers and t-shirts, and since the good hot meal, they were ready to take just about anything on. Sango held Hiraikotsu behind her back, since she had given a slightly thicker kendo sword to InuYasha and Miroku a thick wooden staff.

"So...InuYasha..." Sango puffed little wisps of hot air into the cold night, "Which way did he take her?"

"I'm sniffing, godammit!" InuYasha cursed; the smell of fumes and autumn were strong and he had to cling to the sick smell of chloroform in an effort to find Kagome's gentle scent. He finally got a lead on it, and they began moving forward.

They were jogging along an open highway, and InuYasha wasn't intending to walk on the sidewalk for fear of losing track of the scent. So here they were, speed walking, but most likely _jaywalking_ past honking SUVs and angry drivers. Miroku muttered a small prayer for, if not Kagome's, _their_ safe arrival home.

"She WILL make it home!" snarled InuYasha, overhearing, "I swear, if she's not safe, I'll KILL whoever did this!"

They jogged along quietly, except for a slightly huffing Miroku. He had been out of P.E for quite a while, after all. But Sango kept her training at tops. She wasn't about to let her lifestyle slide, just because she had a new last name and a bikers license.

* * *

I backed up more against the cold cement wall, Hachi's putrid breath close to my face.

Now, I don't mean to be rude, but that boy has got some bad breath issues. Not bad breath as in, morning bad breath. That I can totally deal with. I mean, someday I'll probably wake up next to a dog! (InuYasha) So I don't mind normal bad breath much. But we're talking like the stench that collects from the liquid drippings from the bottom of the garbage can. That's been sitting in the black garbage can for a week, in direct sunlight. Or a half rotted fat animal that's been run over. Repeatedly. THAT'S what I'm talking about here.

He leaned forward over me, his dry lips almost about to brush mine, and I must've whimpered as if in pain, because he stepped back and peered at me.

"Why are you scared, Kagome?" He said smoothly, "Am I that vile to you?"

I blinked for a moment before my head cleared again, enough for me to retaliate.

"OF COURSE! YOU ARE SO...SO DISGUSTING IT MAKES ME SICK TO LOOK AT YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHAT ARE YOU, SOME SICK BASTARD WHO CAN'T FIND HIMSELF A GIRLFRIEND SO HE TARGETS SOME GIRL WHO'S JUST TRYING TO STUDY HARD TO MAKE A LIVING, WANTING TO FALL IN LOVE, BUT YOU COME IN AND SCREW IT ALL UP! SO YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK YOU! JUST **FUCK YOU**!"

I continued ranting, pulling tight on the ropes binding my hands behind my back, and screaming kicking and trying to attack him from my sealed position on the cement floor.

Shippo was covering his ears and crying quietly beside me. One of his hands was placed on my long sleeve, and he was rocking back and forth, muttering apologies to me, or Hachi, or most likely InuYasha, who I hoped with all my heart would show up soon and kick this buffoon in the nads.

I stopped as my latest threat died in my throat, my voice cracking and breaking like a poorly connected phone, and I found myself trying to clear my throat and I coughed terribly, the dry taste of the drug still in my system, and it stopped me from continuing my tirade. I turned to Shippo, my throat sore, and I croaked to him:

"Shippo...what's...wrong?" I coughed.

"I betrayed you, Kagome-mama! Aren't you mad?" He looked at me pleadingly.

I couldn't help but smile. I guess I was always soft. "Shippo-ahem-I can't be mad at you..." he looked shocked. I continued, "You're my little brother Shippo, no, wait, you're my _son_. I just can't turn you away. –cough- I know, what you did, you promised to do before you knew me. And, I also-ahem- I know you can't break a promise, because, you know what responsibility and –cough cough- accountability are, so..." I took a deep breath, "I can't blame you for what happens. I can't blame anybody really. So...I guess we'll both just have to learn from this, huh?" I gave him a weak smile.

He grinned through teary eyes and he burst out crying on my shoulder again. I tried to comfort him the best I could without holding him, I was kind of handicapped in that area right now, and just told him it'd be okay and you know, stuff like that. Hachi cracked a smile at me, and my eyes hardened.

"You..." I said hoarsely, "InuYasha will kill you for what you did to me..." I was about to continue, but he cut me off.

"_Just_ like he killed Kouga?" he chuckled at my shocked expression, "Yes, I knew, Kagome. Sometimes InuYasha **is** too protective..."

I looked away.

He only smiled more, "Don't deny it, Kagome-dearest, I know it upsets you that he killed the one boy you were sure you first loved." He looked at me closely, "Did he even tell you how he killed him?"

I tried not to listen, and comfort Shippo instead, but I was curious. I hadn't stayed around long enough to get the details from the news broadcast.

He grinned, "Well, you see, he attacked Kouga while he was in the shower. Naked, you know, when a man's most defenseless. And only protected by some opaque glass..." he sneered, his once handsome face was twisted with a kind of spite and bitterness that could make normal men go mad. "He kicked his Kouga's leg with such brute force, that, I hear, the bone was split right through and came stabbing out through the other side of the leg."

I gaped in my imaginative horror.

"Yes, and while Kouga's bone was..._protruding_ out of his very own leg, InuYasha GRABBED the lodged, bloody bone, and DRAGGED him by it, where he then castrated him. With a pair of blunt scissors."

I made a small squeak of a gasp.

"But that's not all. Poor Kouga didn't have a chance. They say, the CSI people pf course, say that all of Kouga's fingers and toes were broken by some form of twisting, probably with some kind of clamp. A wrench perhaps. An old Egyptian type of torture, I believe, right? Then, Kouga's face was cut, many times with large shards of broken glass, probably from the shower; and then his tongue removed. Then, lastly, after Kouga was dragged onto the street...InuYasha ripped his throat out."

My eyes clouded with hot tears and my shoulders slumped. So that was how Kouga died. Painfully. With more pain than anyone could imagine. More than I could probably take before I snapped. And he had stayed conscious the whole while...

Then I remembered.

"How..." I groaned, "How do you know InuYasha did it?"

He winked at me, to which I raised my hand behind my back as high as I could and fingered him. He only laughed.

"Well, who else would want Kouga dead? Not you, or Kagura, Kikyou, not me, I couldn't care less, Miroku and Sango had gone missing days before, and so InuYasha is the most logical answer. Of course, Eiji will be suspected, as he was the roommate, and he knows exactly when Kouga comes home. Who knows, maybe Eiji will be in lockup for the rest of his life, just because you decided to cheat back on him when Kouga cheated on you."

I gasped, my tears starting afresh, and I sobbed. Not only Kouga, but Eiji also would suffer because of my decisions.

"Kagome...you don't want anyone else to suffer?" he said gently.

All I wanted was someone to hold me. And not just some 7 year old kid. I nodded, my tears dripping from my eyes.

He smiled, and for a minute I thought I could trust him. Somewhere, in him, there was humanity still. I knew it.

* * *

InuYasha was really making headway, and with Sango and Miroku backing him up, he was pretty confident they could easily take care of Hachi. He had already decided to get Sango and Miroku to take care of Kagome, while he had some one on one time with Hachi. And he knew this time he couldn't leave a mess like last time. There were people here, his friends, and if Kagome knew exactly how he was... How he had dealt with Kouga...he wasn't sure if she'd trust him or feel safe with him anymore.

Sango was jogging along, keeping up pretty well, but all her fear in the pit of her stomach was focused on Kagome. They had met in high school, not friends for very long, but she knew her inside out. If she had been given a quiz on choices of things Kagome would do, she would get 100. Kagome could probably do the same. She closed her eyes, 'Hold on Kagome...We're coming'.

Miroku was having a little bit of trouble keeping up, and as he glanced at his digital wristwatch, he knew he had just missed his nightly porn soap opera. He would usually wait until Sango was asleep, then sneak downstairs to watch the steamy soap he had learned to love ever since getting out of town and into the big city with over 200 channels. And that was without the satellite dish. He had his heart set on one. But right now, he shouldn't be thinking about that. He shook his head to clear it, and took another gulp of cold air to try and keep up with the anxious InuYasha and athletic Sango.

As all made straight along a lone road ending in a large dark house, their thoughts intertwined:

'_God, Please. Let us get there, before it's too late. Please, Let Kagome be all right.'_

* * *

A/N: Okay, cliffy! I only did it cuz I was feeling so much better! Hah! Don't worry, the next chapter will be up before you know it! Whew, 9 pages! I'm tired. And my fingers are sore. I mean, I only just got better, so I'd better rest and watch my brother play some Silent Hill 4 : The Room. It's SO scary! O.o Okay....

**PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**

Ja ne.

* * *

-Katana

* * *


	32. Scented Fool

* * *

A/N: Hi again! Sorry I took an extra day off, I had a heap of homework and then my computer literally died, and EVERYTHING I ever wrote before, which was in my folder, was deleted. So now I'm going to save everything on a floppy and be smart!

Okay, one second, I want to save the rest of my story; all the previous chapters from onto my disk.

later

Okay, it's all done!

I'll start up typing now...

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two : Scented Fool

* * *

I pushed back farther against the sturdy cement wall that kept me from escape, and leaned my head as far away from his smelly breath as humanly possible. I swallowed strongly, and mentally told myself to be brave.

Hachi leaned forward now, "Kagome...I have something to show you."

I closed my eyes.

* * *

InuYasha opened his eyes, sniffing slowly around the end of the street.

"She's here." He said slowly, which was definitely the most dangerous type of mood for a Hanyou.

Sango and Miroku nodded slowly and kept closely together. InuYasha signaled them with his hand over and they headed towards the door.

InuYasha stopped against the door and tuned his sensitive ear into the noises inside. Nothing. They must be downstairs. He kicked open the door with brute force only caused by his anger, and he stormed in, and after another a quick sniff, searched the room for the staircase and took it downstairs.

Sango and Miroku followed behind, carefully, they didn't want a crazed Hachi jumping out of nowhere all of a sudden.

They finally reached the basement, and Sango searched the other rooms while Miroku kept a lookout from the stairs, and InuYasha followed Kagome's faint scent.

InuYasha entered a room. It smelled terrible. And whatever the stench was coming from, it was strong. The pungent reek that attacked his nose made him feel slightly dizzy from the sheer proximity. He looked around slowly, his nose trying to latch onto her scent. Then InuYasha saw Kagome lying, or leaning on the cement floor, out cold, presumably.

He rushed over, and gave her a quick once-over, and reached over to shake her awake.

"Kagome?" he said softly. Her eyes rolled in their sockets, and then fluttered open.

"Inu...Yasha?" she whimpered.

"Yeah. I-I'm here." He said, trying to comfort her.

She leapt into his arms, or as best as she could, seeing as her arms and legs were tied savagely with thickly knotted rope.

InuYasha held her gently, stopping himself from crushing her in an anxious embrace. He sliced the rope cleanly with his claws and holding her more tightly. She returned the embrace, but seemed a little...limp. 'It must be the drug that made her weaker like this,' thought InuYasha. The putrid stink was ever strong and attaching itself to his clothes. Kagome already reeked of it.

"InuYasha...I was so scared..." she mumbled into his chest, her voice sounded a little hoarse.

InuYasha mumbled some consoling words, trying to cheer her up, even though the hope of that in such a situation was bleak.

Sango and Miroku jogged in then, and saw Kagome in InuYasha's arms and asked her slowly, "Where's Hachi, Kagome? Where'd he go?"

She looked up, bewildered, "Hachi?" Her voice cracked and she croaked it out.

InuYasha gave Sango and Miroku a glance that most certainly meant that they should take Kagome home now and find Hachi and dispose of him later.

He turned back to Kagome: "Come on, Kagome, come home with me."

To their surprise, she frowned. "Home?" she said dazedly.

"Yeah..."InuYasha replied worriedly, "Are you okay? Did you get hit on the head or anything?" he was about to check her over personally for wounds, but she pushed his hands away.

"InuYasha..." she grumbled, her voice low in her throat, "No. I don't...want...to go home..." she said lowly.

"Not home?" InuYasha asked, questioningly, "You want to go somewhere else. Right? Somewhere safer..." He said sadly, he knew he had, in a way, let her down.

"I mean..." she barely whispered, "I don't want...to go _anywhere_...with YOU."

InuYasha was mostly blown away. What did she mean, not with him? Did she feel unsafe with him? Like she was afraid of him? Had she...found out exactly how he killed Kouga? Did she know? But, mostly...why?

"Kagome, you're imagining things. You were just drugged out, so..." InuYasha tried to cover up the pained look on his young face, failing miserably.

She pushed him away entirely and slid herself farther away. "No. I...I'm fine. But, now I know..." she whispered.

"Know what?" piped up Sango.

"How...InuYasha killed...Kouga." She mumbled. Then she looked right up at InuYasha with a fear in her eyes. "You...are...a demon, InuYasha...I'm...human. It...it won't work. No matter how...hard we try...neither of us...will fit in." She said quietly, her voice barely audible.

InuYasha took a sharp intake of air, and in the stinky silence you could practically hear his heart break.

"Kagome," he whispered sadly, "So...that's it, huh."

She nodded slowly, "It is."

InuYasha stood up and turned away. He chuckled grimly to himself, shaking his head regretfully.

Sango and Miroku looked at him sympathizing, but also slightly questioning.

InuYasha suddenly whirled around, and pulling out one knife from his belt loop, he stabbed it in Kagome's chest. He had dropped to a kneel, his eyes closed.

Sango gasped, and as she was about to rush forward, Miroku grabbed her wrist, mouthing 'no'. She flung herself at his shoulder, and cried quietly.

InuYasha stood, bloodied hands, as Kagome's hands reached out to him.

"InuYasha...you knew..." her voice was cracking and sounded strained as blood filled her mouth.

He smirked in the corner of his mouth, and turned to Kagome.

"Don't you think that's enough..._Kikyou_?" he said meaningfully.

Kikyou gave a small smile, and Sango gasped again. Kikyou touched the blade protruding from her breast and dislodged it with a cry of pain.

"InuYasha...she and you...it won't work. You...should have...gone...to...me." She wheezed her last and slumped, lifeless to one corner, eyes closed.

Miroku released Sango and she looked at InuYasha confused.

"Cmon, guys. We have to go find Kagome." Was all InuYasha said, bitterly, but they all knew that Hachi had outsmarted them that time.

InuYasha went back out in the hall again, and while Sango dried her eyes, Miroku took a closer look at Kikyou's corpse.

"Damn...I really thought it was her." Miroku said quietly.

"Yeah," sighed Sango. "I knew...that Kagome would never say such things, but I...I was fooled as well."

InuYasha rushed back in the room, saying to both of them breathlessly:

"I caught her scent. She's alive."

* * *

A/N: Hahahahahaa! Being away has made me want to make this story longer! Good. Okay...everyone I have a crush! Teehee! He's in my high school science class. He sits in front of me, and even though he's not the hottest in the school, I wouldn't want him to be, then he'd be hard to approach, but he's very funny and cool! I don't want to say his name just in case. Okay...well PLEASE REVIEW! C YA!

Ja ne.

-Katana

* * *


	33. Internally Relocated

* * *

* * *

A/N: Hey! Thanks for waiting the extra week, guys! Well, at least I got a couple more reviews for the wait, but I'm kind of down lately, but I'll try not to let that leak into my story! Sigh. Okay, I'll get started.

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three : Internally Relocated

* * *

Hachi dragged Shippo and the barely-conscious me into a house. It seemed dully familiar, and I frowned at the supposed memory that refused to surface in my mind.

I couldn't seem to remember, so I mentally shrugged just as the gas that had poisoned me had a relapse and put me out cold. The last thing I heard Hachi say was, "Kagome. InuYasha won't come."

* * *

InuYasha sneezed into the chilly night air and cursed. Damn Hachi, getting away like that. Sango and Miroku weren't shivering as much, but InuYasha was definitely feeling the fall-out of rushing thoughtlessly. Kagome's scent was beginning to diminish; there was something that was in her system. He could smell the foul stench consuming her soft smell, and it frustrated him that he couldn't stop it. And even if she was in his arms now, which he hoped with all his heart; he wasn't sure if he knew how to heal her from the stuff Hachi must have knocked her out with.

Sango and Miroku had felt the slight edge of a smell in the area, and at first had hesitated to ask InuYasha what it was.

Miroku finally took a stand. Somewhat. "Um, InuYasha...you have a great sense of smell, do you not?"

"What is it NOW, Miroku!" InuYasha snapped angrily at his friend.

Sango intervened, "InuYasha, we've caught the smell of something foul. So, whatever it is, it must be getting stronger than Kagome's scent, isn't it?"

InuYasha looked at her, and if Sango looked close enough, she could tell that behind the hardened glare of InuYasha, there was something beneath, and through his eyes shone the loneliness and shame as if he'd already lost Kagome. Permanently.

"InuYasha..." Sango said softly, looking at him worriedly, "What is it you're not telling us?" She spoke gently, so InuYasha wouldn't feel the guilt that was already beginning to form behind his eyes.

He was silent for a moment and then looked away. Sango and Miroku decided that was a good cue to shut up, but InuYasha spoke.

"Kagome...her scent is being...over taken by that foul smell. I don't know what it is, but it's polluting her."

Miroku spoke up bravely, "Can we save her?"

InuYasha sighed. "Whatever it is, it's taking over fast."

"Can we save her?" Miroku repeated meaningfully.

"I don't know!" snapped InuYasha again. He sighed mournfully, "I don't know."

* * *

My mind was cloudy, but my body seemed to be moving fine, since I could see myself moving, slowly, but surely towards a door.

My limbs felt heavy, and I panicked for a second, knowing I couldn't control my body anymore. In my sweaty hand I held a stack of ofudas that could seal the house. I knew this house. I knew it. But...I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything at all. Just...feelings. The feelings of my slow limbs moving of their own accord, my mind slowly registering to the fact I wasn't in control anymore. And, I knew, if I wasn't controlling this body of mine, somebody was, and I, was trapped in my own mind.

* * *

Sango sighed; they had been walking for an hour, the night wasn't getting any better, the stench still latched onto their noses, and InuYasha looked downcast.

Miroku slowly reached out his hand for hers.

Sango couldn't help but smile. At least he wasn't trying anything queer. She took hold of his hand, and they walked solemnly after the brooding InuYasha.

InuYasha was aware that the two behind him were in mental pain too, but couldn't they hold hands or whatever in the bedroom or whatever? Kagome was the priority now! HE wasn't holding hands with someone, was he? Because he was going to save the only girl whose hand did not recoil when looking at him, instead, reaching out to him. She was the only girl whose hand felt right in his hand. Not that he'd had experience with hand holding, he'd never done it to anyone except his mother when he was still a pup, and here he was willing to give up everything he had just to be able to hold her hand one last time, and look into her open, deep eyes, and be able to tell her the truth. Stripped of lies, or anger, or trying to prove himself like all those other times he'd told her those three words: I love you.

* * *

Shippo sat in the corner, detached, and staring, shaking as he watched Kagome, whose eyes were wide and shocked as her body moved as Hachi ordered. She probably couldn't hear the things he was saying. Though her hands, legs, and body could. Anything he wanted her to do, she'd, although stiffly; comply to immediately.

Shippo was worried. It was his fault. But the last time Kagome had had a hold on consciousness she'd told him that she was his son, and she didn't care. Sure, of course she cared, but she'd give it up as long as Shippo knew it was okay. So that he'd know that there WERE people out in the world who trusted him and he could trust back. And Kagome had openly displayed that. And when chance, came, no matter how little he could help, he'd save Kagome.

* * *

I was internally crying for help, pounding on the walls of my own mind that held me from stopping myself. And I wanted to go back. Back to school, even back to Kouga if I could. But in my heart, I knew even through all this pain, InuYasha was worth it. Heck, if I made it through this, it'd definitely be worth all this right? I curled up, locked tight in my head, and cried. That's when I placed the last ofuda on the last window; that my body slumped. I mentally stood. Was my body doing my will? No, it kept falling, and soon I could tell I was on the floor. Hachi came along; I could barely see him through my cloudy retinas.

"Kagome." I heard him murmur.

I screamed at him demanding what he'd done to me, but my lips did not move.

He must have known that I was definitely angry, and he leaned over me, and spoke quietly, "Kagome. You're now in a vegetative state. I made you put the last ofudas on before InuYasha comes and before your body would shut down completely."

He chuckled. My facial expression stayed the same. I could only blink. And that with a bit of an effort.

"Kagome, I used gas to lock you inside your mind. You, are officially in a comatose condition. I doubt you'll be able to do anything at all. Which is convenient for me; I always wanted you to need me, to depend your every breath on me. I want you to want me. And now that you know, so you can just accept it, dearest. My love is overpowering, Kagome, and you, with your fiery spirit, I wanted to quell it. And now, I have."

Shippo let out a shocked squeak. Hachi turned to him. "And, Shippo will take care of you as well. It will be tough, and to communicate, I want to you to blink once or twice for specific reasons. Now that that's all settled, I must prepare for when InuYasha will arrive."

After a quick nod and a peck on my cheek, he stood slightly shaking; he was kind of plump, and walked gingerly out of the room.

* * *

InuYasha reached the house ahead, and let out a sigh of relief. The smell had sort of died down a little, he could just make out Kagome's scent, and he knew, she was alive. But her scent had changed. Like a corpse. But, yet, still alive. Which frightened him. What had Hachi done to her?

Sango released Miroku's hand as they walked closer into the house that held Kagome.

Miroku stopped, and called to InuYasha, "InuYasha! Do not step near the house! It is perilous!"

"I'm gonna save her." InuYasha replied blandly, right now he couldn't care less.

InuYasha rushed up to the house, snarling as he could pick up the ghastly scent of Hachi and that traitorous pup, Shippo. He lashed out a claw towards the door.

"NO!" yelled Miroku. InuYasha didn't know that...that...the house...it wasn't just any house...

* * *

A/N: Yay! I feel better that I was able to do something and update finally. I am sorry for the wait and hope you're not getting bored out of your skull and forgetting all about my story and stuff. Okay, PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Ja ne.

* * *

-Katana

* * *


	34. Transference

* * *

A/N: Forgive me, oh great reviewers! Forgive my ignorance of updating my story I should be working at diligently! Okay. So I admit it. I have been letting this slip. With a strong crush I am having trouble pursuing as people kept telling him that I was his girlfriend he got embarrassed and thought that I shouldn't walk with him as much cuz his friends were making fun of him! But I know his friends were kidding, so I'm just gonna hope this blows over. So, on Monday, I'll be back to walking and bugging with him again. Alright, also I've been working hard to keep up my G.P.A; I really want to get in the 4.0 this year! Great! Now that I have that off my happily-growing-chest, I will update right away!!!

* * *

Mourning of the Bloody Valentine

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four : Transference

* * *

Shippo looked around carefully; he knew that Hachi was probably lurking, preparing, in some well-chosen shadows of the small bungalow-type house. He was one of those types who disappeared while you were still in shock and reappeared just as you screwed up enough courage to actually DO something. Shippo began crawling carefully towards Kagome's still body. She blinked every half-minute or so, and even though her breathing was weak, it was stable. Shippo leaned over her and looked into her scared eyes.

"Kagome-mama?" he said quietly, and through the silence of the bungalow his phrase rang in the room in an eerie echo.

She blinked once.

"I'll take that for a yes?" he said slowly and suggestively.

* * *

I mentally smiled at his pale face, and blinked once again. He smiled weakly, but he knew I could somehow communicate. He whisperingly asked me if I was hungry or thirsty or needed anything, to which I blinked twice, which we already mutually understood meant no. He looked around the dim room and was able to locate a musty old blanket that looked like it had just been able to hold itself together over through the middle Ages. I mentally snickered at the thought as he draped it over my only-t-shirt-and-jeans-clad self and patted my arm, which I could only see him do, but not actually feel. He smiled again and whispered that he was going to find Hachi and look out for InuYasha.

I blinked once and he slowly got up and left me in the room with only my thoughts to go through. Okay. I mentally sat up, cross-legged, and went over the facts I knew. Okay, number one: I got kidnapped. Lucky me. Second, Hachi was able to fool InuYasha at the warehouse. I don't know how, but it must've been something good. Hopefully InuYasha doesn't think I'm dead and give up. I shook my head. Who was I kidding? This was InuYasha we're talking about here! He wouldn't give up until he was exhaling his last. But then he might still not have. And as long as he was still fighting to get here, I could fight to get my body moving again. Alas, even though my personal determination store was at full, I wasn't moving, and just as I thought this couldn't get worse, Hachi strolled casually in with a limp Shippo in his arms.

'Let me guess...we're moving again, aren't we?' I snarled mentally. Hachi, to my shock, answered me.

"Yes, Kagome, time has come to move you. But you ARE a little heavy. So..." He pulled out a large jar from his pack around his waist.

I felt a slight pulling at my mentally-conscious self, and the last thing that went through my mind before I was captured in glass walls was 'Oh no. Here we go again.'

* * *

InuYasha's hand stopped a mere millimeter before the doorknob as Miroku called out. He withdrew his hand and turned back to Miroku, who was still on the driveway of the bungalow.

"WELL?" He said loudly to him.

"That house has a warding spell, InuYasha! My father was a monk! He taught me all about these things."

Beside Miroku, Sango snorted loudly.

Miroku ignored her doubtful glance and unladylike comment, and after peering carefully at the house in question, continued, "Hachi has warded all youkai from entering the house. If you wish to stay alive to see Kagome, I recommend you step back until Sango and I can dispose of the ward."

InuYasha thought for a second, but stepped back, muttering and cursing all the while.

"InuYasha," Miroku chided, "Nobody said saving Kagome was going to be easy. Wards and spells exist just as much as you do."

InuYasha let out a frustrated "keh" but didn't say any more.

Sango carefully walked up the beaten path to the door of the old and most likely creaky house and carefully tapped a finger against the doorknob experimentally.

She turned to the anxious men behind her and gave them a thumbs up. Humans could pass through easily enough. Sango used her boomerang to push through the door, and stepped warily inside.

InuYasha was ready to dart in after her, but was stopped by Miroku's grip on his arm.

"Let Sango dismantle the other wards so that we might also have a chance of escape, InuYasha." He said seriously.

InuYasha gave a weary sigh and shrugged off Miroku's hand, but didn't attempt a move forward.

"I know you are anxious, InuYasha..." began Miroku.

"SHUT UP! I'm tired of listening to your blabbing. All you do is lecture me pointlessly, as if I'm a fucking retard or something! I KNOW Kagome needs to be saved, ALRIGHT?! I know! So why don't you go help Sango so that we can save Kagome FASTER, loose-jaw!" InuYasha fumed. He was as worried as Kagome as he had ever been before. If he had ever been worried about anyone other than himself.

Miroku only nodded with a sigh, and walked slowly forward up the path Sango had tread upon moments before.

A shrill scream sounded in the upper part of the house, and the light from the upstairs window of the house flickered and went out. InuYasha decided this was a bad thing, as he jumped past Miroku, who was screaming he stop and into the dark house.

InuYasha looked around quickly, willing his eyes to adjust to the light quickly and followed his nose. He smelled her. Kagome was here. She was okay. Or smelled like it.

"KAGOME!" He yelled through the house, slamming open closets and doors to rooms in a flurry to find her.

Miroku was at the stairs already, pointing up.

"They must be upstairs, InuYasha!"

They both squeezed past each other on the narrow stairwell, and as Miroku checked the other rooms, InuYasha headed towards her scent.

He found Sango standing aimlessly beside a still Kagome.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked softly. He walked quickly to her side and grabbed her cold hand. "Kagome?" he demanded. His eyes suddenly clouded over with anguish.

"InuYasha..." said Sango softly, "I...I don't think this is a natural death..."

"Of COURSE it's not a natural death! Kagome wasn't supposed to die!! I was supposed to come in time, and-and save her from Hachi and beat him up and then-then we...we were gonna get married and all that shit...but now..." InuYasha said weakly and he sounded strained. His bangs covered his eyes as he looked downward, and Sango caught a glimpse of a sparkling tear dropping onto Kagome's body.

"No...InuYasha..." Sango tried again, "I...I believe that somehow, I'm not totally sure of the theory, but that he PHYSICALLY removed her essence from her body. He wants Kagome...but she's human and she would eventually die, grow old or be able to escape. Though it seems foolhardy that he would go as far with something as risky as...as taking her..._soul._"

"Take her soul?" InuYasha's glimmering eyes, still wet with tears looked up sadly.

"So just killing her wasn't good enough for him?! Is that it?! He can't even let her go to the afterlife peacefully! The BASTARD!" InuYasha cursed some more and Sango turned to Miroku.

"InuYasha..." Miroku said solemnly, "I believe...even though the act itself was taboo and restricted for all afterlife and futuristic purposes...that it is possible. He could have given her something...Something that could have taken generations to create and fed it to her, or made her inhale it, but something that separated the soul from the body. Then perhaps he used some sort of skill...probably set down by the raccoon demons before him, using dark arts perhaps, to cage her within a soul bind. If it was anything normal, say a bucket with a lid, the soul could easily pass through...but the soul bind can compress the soul into its original state within the bind."

"What the HELL are you babbling about NOW?" InuYasha snarled, rubbing away his tears harshly.

"InuYasha," reminded Miroku, "If he could make a soul bind, he would have Kagome. But I'm not sure how he would make her essence stable enough to compress into a small size like a jar or bottle."

"Is it reversible?" Sango asked hopefully.

"I do not know. My father was a very knowledgeable man and willing to share it, but there were some things that he would dare not even whisper involving such black arts." Miroku shook his head listlessly.

InuYasha sighed and picked up Kagome's limp body over his shoulder carefully. Sango looked questioningly at him, to which he stiffly replied, "If we can reverse it, I'm going to put her back together. If not, at least I want to see her go to the afterlife happy, and not stay in some shitty bottle for eternity."

Miroku nodded cautiously; there was no way of reading InuYasha's emotions in a time like this. He was particularly dangerous with these touchy subjects concerning loved ones.

Miroku closed his eyes and asked every spirit; every helpful one anyway, to keep Kagome-chan's soul safe.

* * *

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long, things have been rough for me with my crush, and I can't help but wonder What DOES go on in Boy's minds? Okay well I hope this isn't considered a cliffy cuz I didn't try to make it that way. I'm gonna work doubly hard to update!!! So sorry!!!

* * *

Ja ne.

* * *

-Katana

* * *


	35. Cracked

**A/N: What's up, my peoples! I DO have to say that there's not many InuYasha stories worth reading and I hope mine's not one of But I don't want to diss any writers but I know there must be good stories but sometimes their so hard to find! Okay thanks for reviewing!**

**_Sakura Maylo G _: Hey welcome back! Sorry I scared you in previous chapters, but hey, it was all in good fun! (For me anyway) I believe there will be a good ending after this, but they'll all have to fight for it, you know what I mean? We'll just have to see, too, because I haven't planned anything at all yet, this stuff just streams out of my head and I'm kind of worried it'll turn into some sort of mini-series! Haha okay thanks for reviewing and I hope you can keep reading!**

**_Queen of the Beavers _: Haha, I love your name! it's awesome! Okay, so thanks for reviewing and I hope you like! Thanks!**

**_Jaden Blythe _: I'm sorry you feel cheated about the shortness of my chappies, but that's how I like it, because if I write in long amounts I feel like I'm repeating phrases and what-not and I get afraid that it'll get boring. I'm also trying to put more description and emotion into it so it will be something more to chew on. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you don't feel that way anymore!**

**_Call Me Shiggy _: Hey thanks for the awesome review and I totally agree that good stories are hard to find and I hope mine meets your standards! Okay please keep reading and don't give up on me! Thanks!**

**And to Everyone in all who reviewed: You Guys ROCK and I just feel so happy whenever I sign on and see so many reviews it makes me feel so privileged and well...worthwhile, if you know what I mean. So thank you SO MUCH!**

**Oh, and a few quick notes:**

**-**Kagome's Point of View

-InuYasha's, Sango's, and Miroku's Point of View

-_Narrated or 'as told by InuYasha/Sango'_ 

**Mourning of the Bloody Valentine**

**Chapter Thirty-Five : Cracked**

'Life is like an ongoing battle on one huge chessboard...make one wrong move and you'll end up in the discarded box with all the other losers.' Sango smiled wryly and yawned as she walked along behind her male-friends. She focused her thoughts back to the job at hand. This time, she was gonna make sure Kagome was safe, not waiting for anything this time. This time she wasn't going to let herself or Kagome end up in the loser box. Sango rubbed her eyes gave herself a little shake to stay up.

It was beginning to dawn and Sango knew that this could go through the whole day. But, if bagged eyes and inertia were the only price for Kagome's soul, she was more than willing to pay her due. Sango slid her elastic out of her hair to let her hair relax on her shoulders from the tight ponytail she'd donned since yesterday. She shook her hair out to get the cramping from her long straight, locks. Sango took this opportunity to sneak a look at Miroku who was walking silently a few feet from her. His face was an image of a determined man, he was probably tired and getting hungry too, but he wasn't complaining. If so, Sango knew that she could suck it up too. At least until she got to kick Hachi's sorry ass and reclaim Kagome as her best friend.

Miroku noticed from the corner of his eye that Sango snuck a school-girl like glance at him, complete with the quick look away as if she had never even thought about him. He personally thought it was very attractive that Sango was strong enough but there was only so much toughness in her truly girly self. He mentally congratulated himself on finding such a good choice this time round, and his weary look was replaced with a bright smile.

InuYasha, however, was having an ongoing war in his own mind, a battle so fierce that he himself could not put himself at ease. InuYasha forced his mind to return to his happy memories with Kagome. He had to focus. He would NOT break down and get all whiny with everybody depending on him. Especially Kagome.

I opened my eyes, my vision finally starting to focus. I found I could move much more freely than when I was trapped in my mind. I tried to stand, everything was covered with a greenish tint, and I whacked my head on a glass wall.

Ow...I stumbled backwards, only to bump against another glass wall, it seemed. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head to clear that cloudy haze blurring my thoughts. I was feeling this strange sensation WAY too often lately. I reopened my eyes, praying I had only fallen asleep standing in my shower at home. But, unfortunately, that's not how it really was. As I peered confusedly around, I noticed that I was in a bottle. Yes, a BOTTLE. Of some kind anyway. It seemed to be made of stained green glass, giving everything an eerie, cheap sixties-horror-flick look. I noticed I was in a lacy, but light dress with long flared sleeves and edged with intricate lace. It was fitting, and extremely comfortable, and I had to notice...did it have an attached push-up bra? For some reason I was the image of the perfect figure in this dress. I put a hand against the cool glass, when I looked down at me feet. Let's just say I was a little perturbed that I had none. I screamed. I was floating from the knees up! (which was where the dress ended in flourish of lace) Which meant? I should be bleeding all over if I had them severed, and died of blood loss! Died? Ah. I see now. So I'm dead, huh? Well, I had no idea heaven was this...small. And green.

Suddenly Hachi's glass-distorted face appeared. I never realized how...large his face was. He grinned and said, echoing, "How do you like your Sprite bottle, love?" He winked at the look of disgust crossed my face.

"So?" He asked again, "How do you feel in there?" He smiled distortedly.

I cleared my throat, not sure if I could speak at all, "I feel...cheap." I glared heatedly.

He just laughed, "Kagome, you always looked so cute with that pouty face you'd put on!" He brushed some stray bangs of short fur out of his eyes. He frowned, "Don't you like Sprite? I was pretty sure it was one of your favorites..." he mumbled off inaudibly.

"NO..." I said meaningfully, "Dr. Pepper is my favorite, nimrod. Seems like even you, the great stalker; has their faults." I crossed my arms defiantly. I narrowed my eyes at him when I remembered why exactly WHY I was in a cheap plastic bottle.

"So HOW did you get me in here again?" I stared at him, tapping my non-existent foot.

He smiled happily. "I am so glad you asked, darling."

I snorted.

He ignored my rude noise and kept on speaking like I was an insolent child. "You see, Kagome, this was exactly why I couldn't have you...not like how I wanted, anyhow. See, love, I wanted to...how do I say...preserve your fiery spirit you naturally have, but with such a spirit, you surely wouldn't want someone like me."

I raised an eyebrow at his reasoning.

"Yes, I have admitted it," he nodded solemnly, "I am definitely not your type, which I'm sure you too have realized, we aren't meant to be together by fate or whatever nonsense everybody believes in nowadays. I wanted to have you to stay the same, but be tied to me. Like never leaving me and never falling in love with someone else. I wanted a heartbreak-free eternal love, you could say. Impossible says many, but I have found the way. As you are experiencing now, baby." He winked at me.

I gagged loudly then asked him, "So how exactly did someone like you get your paws on something like putting me in here?"

He blinked calmly and continued yet again. I was beginning to think he enjoyed the sound of his own voice. "I didn't shrink you or anything, Kagome. Right now, you don't have a body; you're just the essence of yourself. A soul, simply. That's how I planned to preserve you. Don't you like your spirit gown?"

I looked down at the perfectly tailored and fitting white lacy dress.

"My spirit gown?" I said doubtfully.

He nodded, "Yep, you see, I've been doing research on this for years. My father used it to save my mothers soul when she passed away suddenly. It was very difficult having someone in a glass jar telling me to clean my room. Ahem. Anyhow, I finally retrieved the secret of the process for such a thing from my father on his deathbed. My mother didn't want me to use it on anyone by only a whim and fancy, so I cracked her bottle and allowed her to go to the afterlife. Speaking of the heavenly place, it appears that when you are to go to the afterlife, your spirit is put into a gown that's perfect for you. That's why your dress will probably seem hard to imagine and make in real life. As an actual dress, there is no such dress that you wear as beautifully, because it is made with your soul. It is the soul's slight protection, I suppose. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I guess..." I had to agree, but I didn't want him to get any funny ideas, and I was tired of conversing with him, trying to play the cooperate game to see if he'd let me out of the pop bottle. I knew it wouldn't work, so I decided to just ignore him. He'd go away eventually. Right?

InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku were walking through yet another seemingly endless cul-de-sac, and Sango was too scared of what InuYasha would scream at her if she even sighed. Or sneezed. Or yawned. Whichever.

InuYasha's ears perked up. His eyes widened, the dull pupils in his eyes suddenly sparkling their usual gold luster. He signaled with a clawed hand to Sango and Miroku to follow.

"I...hear Kagome."

Sango and Miroku nodded and he continued, "It's extremely faint, but I'm pretty sure!" After adjusting Kagome's limp dead-weight body on his shoulder securely, he began running forward past the present cul-de-sac to a small deserted cabin in the small wood past the small road with the family-type houses.

Out of the street and into the woods, InuYasha was in his ideal environment. After about half a minute of full speed movement, he stopped about 20 metres from the small cabin-type hideout Hachi seemed to have constructed. Sango and Miroku came panting after, "In...there?" whispered Miroku.

InuYasha only nodded slowly once, and took a step forward. This time, he wasn't waiting for no wards to stop him. Only his death would stop his determination to hold Kagome, alive and happy, in his arms again.

He darted forward, through the tall surrounding grass, up the first three wooden stairs, and pulled the door open single handedly with a force that ripped the now frail but once solid oak door off its hinges.

He padded into the dark cabin, which appeared to be more of a well house. Old, but pretty modern. It DID have stairs and an opening door instead of the typical old Japanese sliding doors. Shadows were strewn about the dark well house like the spatter of black paint during an artists rage after sneezing while painting Mona Lisa's line of a mouth. Cobwebs and gathered dust thrived in the square, cramped, cold room. InuYasha stepped down the few steps leading to the dark well.

Sango and Miroku were behind him again, looking around cautiously, their weapons at the ready to attack any crazy human/raccoon stalkers high on trash.

"Should we jump through here?" Sango asked slowly.

InuYasha had rearranged Kagome's body in his two arms so not to cause it any damage and had already disappeared over the rotted edge of the well. Sango sighed but held her breath when she heard it. She could hear Kagome. Just barely, but she could identify that it WAS her voice. Why was it so extremely small, and...high pitched like a mouse? Miroku disappeared over the edge next, and Sango just shrugged and thanked every god she knew that Kagome was alright, if not high-voiced. She closed her eyes and jumped down next.

I had been screaming because Hachi, after retaliating to my ignoring him, began tapping, and then finally shaking my bottle. He had finally knocked me over when I stopped screaming obscenities at him at the top of my voice in all languages I could think of. The pig latin had REALLY gotten to him.

I kept screaming as he yelled at me to shut up, but I was prepared for a screaming match: "YOU BIG ASSHOLE I HATE YOU! HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU!!!!! I! HATE! YOU! I'LL NEVER LOVE YOUR STUPID PIG FACE AND I'LL NEVER GIVE IN! AS A SOUL MY VOICE WILL NEVER DIE OUT! HAHA! YOU WILL HAVE TO LISTEN TO MY SCREAMING TO ETERNITY UNTIL YOU LET ME GO BACK TO INUYASHA YOU BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD!!!!"

I screamed with all I could, my fists clenched and my eyes tearing up as I screeched with all that I was worth.

That was when I heard a slight 'thup' noise like feet gently hitting the earthen floor. Hachi must've heard it too, because he stuffed my under a nearby cushion in his study-office room, and grabbed some kind of fire emergency axe. I screamed more, though I knew I couldn't be heard.

Later, Sango told me what had happened, but it was kind of sketchy. I finally wretched it out of InuYasha and his clam-mouth. Here's how he said it happened.

_Hachi came trotting out of the underground study, patting his axe against his other hand that wasn't holding the handle. InuYasha and Miroku had already dropped down and Sango just came flying down to land upon Miroku who hadn't moved from the drop-zone. After a few choice swears from Sango, but not a single complain from Miroku, InuYasha snarled at Hachi, and placed my body gently to the side of the earth-dug tunnel that led to the lighted study._

"_Where's Kagome, Bastard!" He drew his sword to point at the self-pleased Hachi. _

"_Kagome?" Hachi acted innocent, "You mean my wife? My love? My flower, whom I have so painstakingly transported here in the exact and ideal way I had always wanted her? No InuYasha, you are mistaken. You see, Kagome is MINE. And I intend on keeping it that way." With a smirk, Hachi watched InuYasha hurl himself forward with a roar, sword shining and threatening death in the dim light emanating from the study. _

_Hachi blocked with his hard axe, both caught in a sword-to-axe pushing and snarling frenzy. When he got the chance, InuYasha yelled to the bruised Sango and Miroku to get to the study and find Kagome's soul. _

_With a quick and obedient nod, Sango pushed Miroku forward from the side of the tunnel, to avoid the ongoing battle. _

_Miroku was surprised and asked Sango, "Aren't you coming?"_

_Sango shook her head, picking up her Hiraikotsu and adjusting her grip on its handles. "You're the one that knows about this mumbo-jumbo and soul transference and whatever. I'm no help in that department. I've gotta help InuYasha kick that fatty's ass. I was guaranteed the ass-whooping this time, remember?" With a wink Sango added a quick throw of her bone boomerang into the throng and drew her katana to attack while in close range. She glanced one quick time over her shoulder, "Go, Miroku!" And she was off._

_Miroku smiled at Sango's sense of duty and made for the study. _

_Miroku ran through the earthy tunnel and ran into the circular room supposed to be the study. He glanced around and began noticing his surroundings: small fireplace, candles, a small closet, and lots and lots of books. And scrolls. Mostly scrolls, that looked like antique and probably full of wisdom and knowledge. If he just had a moment...he could learn so much. But everyone was depending on his speed and efficiency now. He shouldn't. But then again...how long would it take to read a quick paragraph of just one teeny scroll?_

_InuYasha launched himself again at Hachi, who was doing very well, especially after he multiplied himself using strange leaves. Sango was knocking out the clones while InuYasha fought through the fakes in search for the flesh-and-bone Hachi. _

"_Where the HELL is Miroku?" InuYasha said loudly to Sango who was fighting back-to back with him._

"_I don't know! I hope he's alright!" Sango dodged a blow, and happily offered one in return to the copied tanuki._

_Miroku was sitting on the nearby cushioned chair, intent on reading the scroll, and totally ignoring shouts and war cries not too far off. _

_He finally looked up. "So THAT's really the reason why women's nipples stick out when it's cold! I never knew such a thing could be so informative and insightful! I feel like my intelligence has already raised points with just that tidbit. Or well, titbit!" Miroku chuckled to himself like the pervert he was, when he finally leaned back on the old chair to hear the crackling of plastic. Like a pop bottle. He froze. Experimentally, he leaned back again to hear a repeat of the noise. He tried again. And, yet again. He pulled back the cushion he had leaned against, to find a small Sprite bottle. It was empty except for..._

_Sango finally hit a skull when she smashed against what she thought to be yet another copy, and a smile broke out on her face as she added another elbow into his gut and knee up his groin. Hachi doubled over, flailing his axe around in a weak attempt to defend himself in his pained state._

"_InuYasha! I got him!" Sango yelled, panting. She hadn't had such a good workout since she faked her own death._

_InuYasha's mouth turned up into a smirk, a pearly fang peeking out as he closed in on Hachi, to give the final blow; man, was he gonna enjoy this..._

..._one very red faced Kagome. In a pretty shoulder-less dress. Miroku's eyes widened slightly. "Sprite...nice. Oh, and you look gorgeous...as always, Kagome-sama." He said jokingly. _

_I screamed. "GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU LAZY ASS! STOP READING ABOUT PERVERTED TITS AND SHIT YOU PIG!"_

_Miroku just smiled in one corner of his mouth. "Yes ma'am."_

..._when InuYasha's blade met Sango's Hiraikotsu bone. _

"_What the fuckin' hell, Sango!" InuYasha tried to push her to the side, but she stood her ground. _

"_Don't tell me you forgot our agreement, InuYasha." Sango was dead serious, "I get him."_

_InuYasha resigned, easing his force on his sword and made a little reluctant but polite hand gesture towards the groaning Hachi. "He's all yours, lady."_

_Sango smiled as she closed in on her prey like a female tiger predator going in for the kill. _

_She raised her Hiraikotsu..._

"_So what did he use to get you in there?" Miroku asked quickly as he gripped Kagome's bottle and searched one-handedly through stacks of scrolls and books on the desk. _

"_A spell, enchantment, I don't know! I was trapped in my own mind, stupid!" I spoke loudly over the echo of my own voice in the sweet sugary smelling bottle._

"_I can't find it if I don't know what I'm looking for, Kagome!"_

_I heard the fighting kind of subside outside and talking. I supposed it was over. _

"_Never mind, Miroku, I think it's over." I suggested, "Why don't you slow down. Besides, I'm fine, all I need is my..." I paused. "You DID bring my body, right?" I narrowed my eyes warningly._

"_Of COURSE, hime-sama. How COULD I forget your beautiful body?" He sniggered._

"_BE SERIOUS, ASSHOLE!"_

"_Yes, yes, we have it..." Miroku said dejectedly. _

..._and thudded Hachi's leg, accompanied by the sound of bone snapping clean in half. Hachi howled as he clutched his weirdly twisted leg as Sango lifted the boomerang again._

"_That was for making us run right after dinner. I got cramps." She said blandly. _

_She smacked the bone back down on his ankle now. He screamed._

"_That was for using Shippo during your perverse plan."_

_Crack. His foot. Yell._

"_That was for making us go on a stressful goose chase."_

_Smack. It was his knee now. He'd never walk tall again._

"_THAT was for ruining a perfect chance I had to have a romantic time with Miroku!" She whispered harshly._

"_THIS is for me." _

_She slammed down her Hiraikotsu on his shoulder._

"_This is for Miroku."_

_On his upper arm._

"_This is for InuYasha!" Behind her, InuYasha allowed a small smile to grace his stern face._

"_And this, THIS is for making Kagome." CRACK. "Suffer." SLAM. "SO." CRACK. "DAMN." WHAM. "MUCH!!"_

_Hachi fainted, the pain caused his body to shut down. Taking this opportunity, Sango turned to InuYasha._

"_Whew. Now that he's in an immobile state...I can guarantee that Kagome won't want you to kill him."_

"_I know..." InuYasha replied huffily._

"_Why don't you go help Miroku and place her soul where it belongs, and then once Kagome's taken out of earshot, I'll do a quick slice across the throat. Painless...unless he's awake..." She smiled slyly._

_InuYasha deliberated. He was reluctant; he had vowed that he'd do it. "Could you use Tetsusaiga? I'd feel better knowing that my SWORD would at least have done the job."_

_Sango smiled, and nodded, wiping a dirt streak of sweat across her forehead._

_She reached out a hand to him._

"_Agreed." _

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as possible! I wrote a lot here and it took me days to put it all together and make sure I didn't forget Kagome's body or Shippo or anything. I hope you keep reading my story! Please review and don't give up on me!**

**Ja ne.**

**-Katana.**


	36. Dissipated

**A/N: Hello, again! I'm updating again, yay! I've been making a lot of commitments lately; I have restarted my manga/doujinshi I created! I won't tell what its called as I'm slightly jealous that someone who's better at drawing than me will steal the name and get theirs published first! NEVER! NEVERRRRR!!! Okay. Sorry, I'm over it. Okay so I'm gonna work on chapter detail yet again and try to get that desirable length everybody wants. **

**A couple shout-outs to stall time…**

**_Inugirl540: _Hey, thanks for reviewing! Thanks for the great compliments, it really brightened my day! Keep reading!**

**_Fearless13: _Whoo, thanks so much! I don't plan on giving up my story, and I'm gonna work really hard to keep my week balanced with school, writing, drawing manga for demanding fan-friends, practicing piano for my upcoming exam, and cleaning the house as my mom works and our house is getting a little atrocious. Thanks so much, though!**

**_Bizm: _Wow, thanks so much! I never knew I could be a best seller author! WOW, really? Your review really made me smile and I want to thank you so much for that, and I'll look into that book you recommended! You have just been added to my mental list of those who ABSOLUTELY ROCK. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed, you are awesome and I love writing for you!**

**A few quick notes before I start:**

**-**Kagome's Point of View

- Miroku's narration

-_ Sango narration_

_-InuYasha's narration with a bit of POV thrown in_

_-_**Narrated by author (me)**

**Mourning of the Bloody Valentine**

**Chapter Thirty-Six : Dissipated **

When I was born, my mother was the only one who had really wanted a baby. My father was never really a socialite person. He was very controlling towards my mother and when I had been reluctantly born, he set about building walls around my free spirit to encage me within like my passive mother had allowed him to build around her over time. I suppose I had better tell you how they met and why my loving mother would marry someone as aloof as my father. My mother, Yasuha, was a soft, and very gentle girl at her young age. I will tell you the story as it played out:

**Yasuha was running. Her long wavy hair was pulled back into a conservative French braid her best friend had read about and experimented on her during class break. Yasuha's braid whipped through the air, sometimes thudding against her own shoulder blades. Clutching her school briefcase, Yasuha was running back home from school. She was late, as her one and only best friend, Hanayo, had convinced her to see the latest musical performance her school was sponsoring. Yasuha had to get home quickly, her mother was sick and needed her medicine. After stopping at a crosswalk to the bridge to catch her breath, she leaned against the nearby pole to rest for a little while. Wisps of dark hair, shining a deep brown by the light of the nearly set sun, escaped from the tight braid Hanayo had so carefully conducted at the base of Yasuha's neck. After a deep sigh, Yasuha walked across the lone bridge that was darkening quickly. It was a long walk across to the small town in which her house was situated. It was at least a half-hour walk across the bridge, and Yasuha was so tired she couldn't even force herself to run. She supposed mother would have to wait. As she walked slowly, a fog began to settle as she neared the first quarter of the bridge. She sighed yet again, she hated it when the fog suddenly decided to settle, it scared her terribly. Well, ever since Hanayo had told her a scary story about how a woman who had been used as a sacrifice for an ancient satanic ritual and had had her eyes pulled right from her face came to haunt when the fog settled. She would wander blindly in the dense fog, whining loudly, "My eyes… my eyes," and attack any passer bys to gouge out their eyes as hers had been so savagely removed. Yasuha quickened her pace as she glanced over her shoulder periodically. At one point, she was sure she heard quickly padding footsteps behind her, but when she glanced back, they had stopped. Yasuha sped up, running faster and when she finally reached the other end of the bridge she stopped to catch her breath again. It was then that a hand came from the fog and was placed gently on her shoulder. **

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Yasuha spun around, swinging her briefcase like a weapon. **

"**Gwah!" came a stifled groan. It sounded human.**

"**Hello?" Yasuha asked feebly after she recovered and had her back safely against a lamp post. **

"**Ow…geez girl, you really have good reflexes on you." A young man cam stumbling from the nearby fog, rubbing his head, his hair in a mess and school uniform askew.**

"**Higurashi Shigekazu-sempai!" Yasuha exclaimed. She knew this boy. He was two grades older than her, and Hanayo's brother's best friend. **

"**You don't need to call me by my full name," he chuckled, rubbing his head. His hair was parted at the front centre, causing shaggy bangs to fall over his eyes. His eyes were a shockingly dark earthy brown, which she had, from afar, of course, come to admire. Hanayo had once described Higurashi as a 'geek turned hottie.' Yasuha hadn't been paying attention, until now that she saw that it was really true. He wasn't at all acting like a typical player, but as an honest boy who really didn't know how good he looked. Hopefully, Yasuha thought, he'll never realize it. **

After he walked her home that evening, Shigekaze must've realized that Yasuha was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He asked to court her a week later. She bashfully agreed, to the happiness of Hanayo, who had been wanting her to get together with someone for ages. Little did they know that their one little meeting caused me and Souta years later. They married right after high school, and stayed together for about 8 years, and an additional 2 years later, Shigekaze would come now and then, but he never lived with us. He finally never came back until 1-2 years later after, at which point he was a totally changed man from the totally honest and innocent boy Yasuha met at the bridge. He was twisted, cold, and had had far too many mistresses to deal with. He also was especially vain now. Yasuha had hoped he would never realize his own looks, but it seemed that that time had come. He beat Souta for no apparent reason, and I was only 14 and growing, and he molested me. I had finally gotten Mom to believe me and a restraining order was placed. I haven't seen him since…

I watched InuYasha stumble into the small dug-out office, and my heart swelled with a filling surge I never felt before and I just wanted to reach out and touch him. He looked around for a second, but immediately caught my eye and ran over, clutching the bottle to him.

"Kagome!" He said, his eyes looking slightly moist for some reason. "Kagome, you're okay!" he sounded so grateful, my heart felt like flipping. 

"InuYasha…" I said breathlessly. He was here. Here he was, after all! 

"Sorry to ruin your reunion, but I need some help, InuYasha." Miroku stood from his crouching position in which he was looking through scrolls and such. 

InuYasha just stood there looking into my shrinked eyes, and it felt like I hadn't seen him for years. He looked so tired, so weary, but his face lit up when he looked at me, and a small smile was gracing his usual line of a mouth. 

_InuYasha had entered the room, tired and worn out from emotional stress. A bottle sitting innocently on the study table caught his eye. His face suddenly felt hot as he had looked over and caught Kagome's eye. _

_She looked so youthful and absolutely divine in the dress she was wearing of the most intricate lace. The off the shoulder look looked like a dream on her now even smaller form. InuYasha felt himself being rejuvenated as he looked upon her, as if the very sight of her gentle and sincere beauty was a healing source. He moved to open the lid of the Sprite bottle; he just wanted to hold her warm body against his again. _

'_Kagome…I just have to touch you, I can't bear the pain of only being able to see you and not being able to release you… I need to hold you, even for just a moment, it would suffice… for my life.' He began to unscrew the lid. To his surprise, she began shrieking. _

He picked up my bottle, and I just wanted to be nearer to him. Then he began to unscrew the lid! Did he want to send me to the afterlife or something?!

"INUYASHA!! NO! NOOO!! Don't do that!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?? NOO!!"

He froze. "What?" he said weakly.

"Don't let her out!!" Miroku shouted when he whirled around. "Stop!" He took my bottle from InuYasha, and held it away from InuYasha like he was an insolent child needing discipline. 

"If you let her out, she'll pass on to the afterlife and even I won't even have a CHANCE of fixing her to her normal form!" Miroku said harshly. 

InuYasha just looked so empty and crestfallen after Miroku had snatched me away. I know he had been trying to protect me, but InuYasha looked so very weary he couldn't argue to take me back. 

"Oh…" he said softly, as if ashamed of his horrible actions. 

'_I had just thought I could let her out and she'd be there, but Miroku said not to. I just want to hold her…why can't I? Why won't she come out? I'm so tired…I can hardly stay awake to hear what Miroku's lecturing about. Something about the answer in the scrolls… I… can't…'_

I saw InuYasha look downfallen and then shuffle over to slump into a chair, where he leaned on his hand and his eyes began to gradually close. He had gotten so worked up just for me? I put my hands against the bottle wall, and a sad smile took my face. He fell asleep just as we heard a muffled kick and groan from the closet in the office. 

"What was that?" Miroku looked carefully towards the closet and cautiously approached it, and yanked it open with his staff ready in his opposite hand.

Shippo, tied and gagged, fell out with a loud noise I guessed was supposed to be a yelp of some sort. Miroku quickly moved to assist the poor little child. Miroku then set about untying him and consoling him a little.

"Shippo?" I called out to him after Miroku had removed the sock from his mouth and had finished untying his restraints. 

"Kagome-mama!" he shrieked as soon as he was released. He ran over to where I sat in my bottle. He looked at me with such pitying eyes that I felt like bawling. "I'm so sorry…" he whimpered sadly with a hurt glance at me. 

I tried my best not to start crying. Naturally, I was a little scared too. What if I never got to see InuYasha again… if Miroku screwed up and I was sent to unwanted heavenly peace?! InuYasha and I had gone through so much to finally be together, and I certainly didn't want it to end like this. I swear, I will get out of this just to kiss InuYasha one last time…

I looked over at the dozing InuYasha, his face finally cleared from his frown, and his expression relaxed and calm. I sighed, and turned my sight back to Shippo, "Shippo-chan, it's not your fault. It's nobody's. Heck, I don't even totally believe that this is totally Hachi's fault; I pray he hasn't been killed. He was just so lonely, the poor boy. I wish I could have helped him…but certainly not like this. So… don't worry Shippo, I don't blame anybody. Not even myself. All these things happen for the greater good, right? At least that what's Gandalf keeps telling me…" I smiled at my joke, although I knew it was atrociously corny. 

He grinned at me, full of hope, and I winked at him. "Now, Shippo. back to this business at hand. First things first, okay? You have to try to remember everything before Hachi put me in here. Any detail could be really important. Do you remember what he used to work his mumbo-jumbo? A spell, an incantation? Perhaps a specific scroll? Please, Shippo, you have to help Miroku help me get out of here and into my body." I wrung my hands in a pleading position, and to which Shippo nodded valiantly. 

"I'll fix this, Kagome-mama. I got you into it, and I can damn well get you out of it." He nodded again and immediately started shoveling through some nearby papers that had once been in a neat pile but were now in a hopeless heap. 

I was a little taken aback at his language; probably the two days with InuYasha and he'll do that to you. I made a mental note to reprimand InuYasha for using such coarse language around someone as influential as Shippo ever again. And I couldn't help but hope and believe that Shippo would be the one to save me tonight. He said he would, and if anybody knew what happened while I was out, it was Shippo. 

_Sango sat at the base of the well backdrop, panting and recovering her breath. After she had told InuYasha to agree to her deal, she had taken Hachi to a hidden corner on the ground floor of the well house; well actually, thrown him up there. She had yet to pull herself up next. She just needed a quick rest. Although all this exercise was nice for a healthy change, she couldn't believe how out of shape she was. She hadn't fought or worked out ever since Miroku and she had had to fake their own deaths. And all for what? So that Kagome could have a boyfriend? But…Sango knew it went deeper than that. They had been in a 'love' as children, but had had to be separated by fate. And fate brought them back together. Which was actually pretty touching, when you thought about it a little deeper. Sango couldn't help but smirk. What with being surrounded with these people in love, she was softening up. What would Kohaku say? And for the first time it hit her full force. Whatever did happen to Kohaku?_

_I had been dreaming about Kagome. She was there in that dress. Where had she gotten that thing anyway? It looked so perfect for her, even better than the best tailor. She was smiling at me, and her eyes looked so nice and warm, and her hand was soft as it grazed my own hand. _

_I couldn't help but break into a smile and chuckle a little when she pulled me up from the chair and looked at me. I looked down at her, and I felt like I could stay here forever. My chest felt warm inside somehow, and my skin tingling. It felt like the first time I had kissed her. Like our love was like brand new again. She finally broke her gaze at me, and blushingly looked at our intertwined fingers. I leaned forward more to see her face. She looked so adorable with that blush that you just wanted to embarrass her just to make her do it again. She shyly looked back up. I immediately eagerly leaned in to press my lips against hers. She smiled into the kiss, and I could feel her laughing softly as we kissed. We broke the kiss together, and our fingers were still tangled when she launched her arms around my neck, and I hugged her as hard as I could. Finally, it was all together. All my broken pieces, united to one whole. We kissed one more time, and I had to pull her up higher. I had forgotten how short she was. She only came up to my chest. I had to pull her up to get a good kissing range, which she was trying to do too, on her tippy-toes. We both pulled away, and I noticed I was suddenly wearing a reddish haori of old. As I glanced at her dress, it seemed to change into an off the shoulder yukata kimono. Still incredibly beautiful and easily fitting, we looked like feudal lovers or something. She just laughed when I raised my eyebrows at our new costumes and she leaned in and kissed my cheek. I couldn't have been happier. And as I hugged her one last time, the image I was seeing seemed to blur, until it was all a white and graycollage of waking up. _

_Then it was black, and I was looking at the ceiling of the Hachi's study with the dull flickering candle light. There was a yelp of happiness, and I looked sleepily over. I couldn't see anything but a blue-ish purple smudge. It seemed to be Miroku, who seemed to have found whatever the heck he had been looking for._

_InuYasha rubbed his eyes and yawned, when he heard and felt a soft breeze flit through the room. Strange, for underground…and it smelled like jasmine… and…Kagome. _

_His eyes shot open as his glance shot around the room to land on a slim back, covered with light ebony locks. She was wearing the white yukata, sliding slightly off her shoulders, just enough to remain chaste and innocent. She turned slowly when he spoke, her head first, and then the rest of her body. _

"_Kagome…" InuYasha had said in a hushed whisper. _

_Her face was radiating with life, and a rosy pink began to return to her skin color instead of the ivory color she had been before that had nearly matched her yukata. _

"_Inu,,,Yasha." She nodded gently, and InuYasha stood up and walked slowly to her. He barely even noticed Shippo strangling Miroku in happiness. All he saw was her. All he wanted to see was her._

I had finally gotten out of that stinky, stuffy, and damp bottle! FREEDOM! LIBERTY! I took a breath, when I heard a whisper of my name. 

I turned around slowly, my body still seemed a little new to me. There he was. My tired, but now wide awake, dirty, and shabby looking prince. He looked shocked and relieved. 

I was only able to say his name slowly and nod, when he stood and reached out to touch me. His fingers brushed against my yukata on my shoulder, causing it immediately to dissipate. I don't know how, but within a second, I was standing there with gradually disappearing clothes. Thankfully InuYasha was able to yank off his long overcoat fast enough to throw around me before Miroku was able to see anything too private. All the same, Miroku applauded and mentioned something about how InuYasha should teach him that trick, it would help him with Sango. And then Shippo just kicked him in the shin. I pulled the overcoat closed over my chest just as the last of my beautiful yukata disappeared. So much for spirit gown anymore. Well, if I was living, I shouldn't be wearing it, I suppose. My sights turned back to InuYasha, who re-reached his hand out to placed it slowly over my own that was clenching the coat closed over my chest. He took another step towards me cautiously and slowly, as if I was priceless and couldn't be touched too forcefully. He looked down into my eyes, and as I gazed up at him, my heart began speeding up. I was blushing like the schoolgirl that I had been not too long ago. I blushed so much so that I had to look down shyly, to which InuYasha promptly burst out in laughter. I looked at him confused. 

"It's just like in my dream." He said slightly stiffly. He obviously wasn't used to sharing his personal fantasies and whatnot. 

"You dreamt about me?" I felt my knees blush. "What about?" I immediately asked suspiciously. 

"Just seeing you like this…except for your disappearing clothes." He leaned in closer to whisper hoarsely in my ear, "Which would come in handy in the bedroom, I'm sure…" 

I felt the tips of my hair blush as I resisted the urge to hit him. When he leaned back and just gave me a little confident smirk, his head tilted to the side, and one corner of his mouth risen, I gave in to the urge. I slapped him. Don't make a mistake, not just any little girl prissy fight slap. I gave him one hard open-handed slap in the mouth, causing him to stumble back with that little smile wiped right off his face. Before he could fall right over back into the chair, I grabbed his collar, and kissed his cheek slowly before pulling away. That was all he was gonna get with those kinds of comments. Miroku cat-called at me, and Shippo intelligently kicked him again. I gathered the overcoat around me like a dowager would her rich gown, and immediately demanded where Sango was and that I simply must speak with her. InuYasha, slumped back in his chair, only pointed feebly towards the exit. With a curt nod at Shippo, who grabbed my hand, I was off. I paused only to button the coat up fully, and pick Shippo up and kiss his head and console him in whispers; the poor thing.

From the corner of my eye I saw InuYasha's eyebrow twitch, and Miroku only chuckled knowingly. I even allowed Shippo to stick a tongue out at the both of them behind my back as I left the study completely. 

Miroku sighed. He had done it. He was actually quite proud that just he and a small fox child had been able to stop someone from going on to the afterlife. He smiled proudly to himself and turned to the still slightly annoyed InuYasha.

"Everything back to normal, InuYasha?" he said wisely.

"Sure…" InuYasha said huffily. "I can't believe she did that after I saved her. She should be kissing me, not slapping me and then I only get a peck for all I did."

Miroku couldn't help but sigh contentedly. Now they could all maybe live a normal life. And he also had to speak with Sango about some important matters as well.

He walked over to InuYasha, patted his back comfortingly, and left the room, stealthily sneaking several of Hachi's kama sutra scrolls along with him.

_InuYasha sighed. He hadn't gotten repaid in lovin' like he'd hoped. But, he supposed there was plenty of time for that, and he still hadn't had a chance to hold her. He would have gone straight for it if her clothes hadn't started dissolving. And he just couldn't help that pun from slipping from his mouth. She had looked so perfectly pink, too. Then it had hit him. Literally._

I talked to Shippo as he helped me up the well to the well house where Sango supposedly was. As I yanked myself over the edge, I heard another catcall. Oh no.

"Nice…panties?" called Miroku, from below me at the backdrop of the well underground.

I threw myself carelessly and quickly over the last edge to his laughter. I peered back over with a heated glare and shook my fist at him. "Up yours, Miroku!" 

"Ooh, feisty, feisty," he laughed heartily as he rubbed his chin and decided to begin his ascend. I also heard him mutter something about convincing Sango to go 'commando' without underwear too.

"When you get up here, I SWEAR—" I screamed.

"Kagome?!" It was Sango.

"SANGO!" My threats forgotten, I ran over to her, and we embraced. She sniffled onto my shoulder. 

"I didn't think you were gonna make it! I was so scared, Kagome-chan! You should have seen InuYasha!" She patted my back happily.

"I have." I said bluntly. 

"Oh?" She looked a little surprised. "What happened?"

"Let's just say that Miroku might be a little too influential to those without a backbone." I hmphed. 

"Ah." She nodded, and hugged me again. "We can deal with those perverts later with a good disciplinary beating. What matters is we're all together again."

I smiled and nodded while taking Shippo's and Sango's hand and walking out into the sunlight.

"Morning already?" asked Shippo, squinting, and using his other hand to shield his sensitive eyes.

"Yep…it's been so long already." Sango gripped my hand; and we started on a walk towards the bus stop. 

Miroku dragged himself up, still chuckling at his latest scene. It had definitely been something educational for sure. He dusted himself off, still in all smiles. He was so preoccupied in his excitement that he didn't notice one angry Hanyou wafting in battle aura behind him.

_InuYasha jumped up after Miroku with eyes gleaming a dangerous gold, and lowered a swift and strong blow to his head. Miroku fell over with a loud 'gah'. InuYasha only laughed and dragged Miroku outside the well house. He then kicked him out of the well house and walked back in by himself. _

_After cheking that Miroku hadn't come back for a second round, he sniffed around, knowing Hachi was still alive somewhere. Using his keen nose, he located a small closet opposite from the entrance door. He yanked it open and found a struggling Hachi who was bound by ropes securely. Tetsusaiga leaned against the wall nearby, a small note attached to the hilt:_

_InuYasha._

_I don't want to dirty my hands for when I hug Kagome. She won't like the blood on her back. You take care of it._

_Sango._

_InuYasha smiled evilly at Hachi, causing his victim's eyes to widen with fear. InuYasha grasped Tetsusaiga in his hand with a warning glint in his eye. _

"_You don't know how much I've wanted to do this since I heard the news…" InuYasha's eyes were now hidden by his shaggy bangs. He then unsheathed Tetsusaiga slowly._

_He lifted the blade just below Hachi's neck, repeating Sango's words to himself: _

"_Painless…unless he's awake…"_

We had just about reached the bus stop, when I remembered. Hachi's study. It should be destroyed so no one else could do this to anyone ever again. And no one would suffer like we had. I turned and jogged back on bare feet, waving off Sango's yell not to go back there, and Miroku's asking me if I needed any help getting down the well suggestively; in more ways than one. I jogged back to the opening of the door and pulled the door open. What I saw shocked me. There was this quick, sickening sound of flesh being sliced, and next I saw the blood spurt. Behind the closet door ahead of me was InuYasha, his face stained with the spurted blood and with one hand he looked at the blood covered Tetsusaiga fondly and examined his other hand soaked in blood with a gentle smile on his face. Practically…a pleasurable grin. It made me feel nauseous as I gasped out the words…

"…Inu…Yasha?"

He whirled around with a shocked look in his eyes and…

**A/N: Okay, thank you so much for reading! Sorry about the cliffy, but if I continue I'll be going on for twenty pages and my hands hurt from the cram writing to make up for all my procrastination. I was glad to finally update, and I have a feeling of it off my chest. Ahhh, I feel so good. Okay, so thanks so much for reading, did I repeat my self? Oh well. Thanks, and please review!**

**Please REVIEW! (crap I AM repeating myself…)**

**Ja ne.**

**-Katana **


	37. Our Eye Opener

**A/N: Greetings and Merry Christmas! Shalom! Happy Hanukkah! Happy New Year too! Hope everybody's doing well and enjoying their well-earned holidays!! I'd like to thank some of my reviewers for reviewing; you people drive me to keep typing away like some runny-nosed otaku!**

**Sakura-Maylo-G! _You've been great since the beginning! You've reviewed for every chapter and kept me going, and when this story comes to an end, which it will in about 5 chapters, and you will definitely be honored for your greatness!_**

**Kaitlin Moore: _Since_ _I personally know you and we go to the same school, its safe to say…you have no life. Yes, K-chan, I meant it! Whahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa! Okay, I'm joking! Thanks for reviewing, No-chan! You rock!_**

**Shooting Sugar: _Awww, thanks so much for the kind words! I totally know what you mean, because when I watch InuYasha, the original Japanese one with subtitles, I feel like it'll last forever, but its over so fast and I just want more! I never knew my story could be like that for people! Thanks so much!_**

**Ladybugboo: _Even though you're anonymous, I believe you deserve a shout out! Thanks for reviewing, and sorry about the blood and such, but I shouldn't think there'll be much more of that. Thanks anyway, and keep reading!_**

**Okay, time for the same notes I put here every time…yawn.**

- Kagome's Point of View

- Miroku's narration

-_ Sango narration_

_-InuYasha's narration with a bit of POV thrown in_

_-_**Narrated by author (me)**

**

* * *

**

**Mourning of the Bloody Valentine**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven : Our Eye Opener

* * *

**

InuYasha whirled around with a shocked look in his eyes and…

His katana blade dropped from his hand onto the dirt floor of the well house with a dull noise. He was covered in a bloody red and his eyes were wide with the shock of being caught in a barbaric act.

I tried to gather my wits from the shock I had just been put through…InuYasha, the boy I was supposed to be with…had wanted to be with…was a stone cold murderer? So that's how it was…how it always had been…how could I have been so blind? I had purposefully closed my eyes to his…blood thirst? I hadn't wanted to see…was that it?

I stumbled back onto the door frame from the entrance door of the well house and clutched my heaving chest. I was starting to feel cold…my heart was beating irregularly fast, and I nauseously wobbled up the wooden steps leading to the well. All that rang through my throbbing head was what I came here to do. I had to do what I came for. I started up the stairs cautiously, when I heard InuYasha come up, slowly, behind me.

"Kagome…" he started after a large exhale of perplexed breath. I didn't even want to turn around and look at him. I knew if I did, I would either hate him or fully forgive him. Right now, I wanted neither.

"Don't…" I managed to wheeze out after clearing my dry throat despondently, "Don't…touch me." I didn't dare turn my eyes; for fear that they would meet with his.

"Kagome…" He tried again, sounding a little discomposed. "C'mon…I…" I could tell he was thinking up a passable excuse, and fast. But I knew that there was no admissible excuse for me to just forgive him for all this and just keep living. I couldn't. A life was a life, be it a kidnapper or an over jealous ex-boyfriend.

"I said don't touch me." I repeated a little louder, as if he was only ignoring me because he couldn't hear me. My legs shook hideously, and almost gave out on me when I finally reached the top stair. I nearly crumpled to the ground, I was so weak. His strong arm shot out to steady me, but I pushed it away from me jerkily and chose to instead use the stair rail for my support.

He must've gone to his patience limit, because he put a hand roughly on my shoulder to try and turn me around to look at him, which I'd been keen on avoiding. I jumped, as if hurt, and jumped forward meaningfully, nearer the well.

"I said don't touch me!" I wailed out in a squeaky, desperate, and scared voice. "Don't you come any nearer…I…I don't know you…" Tears were coming to my eyes and I felt my heart pull when I saw his face. His face was twisted into a medley of a sad, angry, but broken kind of expression that words couldn't describe well enough the pain it brought to me. He had tried to rub away the blood on his face with his sleeve, which really only made it worse, leaving large dull streaks and dapples of the coppery liquid across his faulty face.

"Please…" I cried again, "Just…don't." I noticed my eyes were leaking hot tears that streaked through the dirt on my cheeks. I pulled myself painfully, still limping, over to the well, and carefully lowered myself down, large salty droplets still dripping from my face. I landed clumsily against the bottom of the well, still sobbing, and I furiously rubbed my tears from my eyes with my sleeve of the long jacket. I stumbled, step by step, with InuYasha carefully following at a distance, to the small, still lit little office where I had been held captive not too long ago. I glanced through a pile of scrolls one last time, making sure there was nothing of importance. I looked through blurry eyes, and once in a while a drop of salt water dripped against the scroll I happened to be looking at.

Ten minutes later, I had found one scroll of healing of minor disease, and a large book about squirrels. Cute little rascals. A smile somehow made it upon my face, and InuYasha had stood in the doorway all the while. I hadn't cooled off yet, and I was barely crying anymore, but I still avoided his questioning gaze. I unearthed one more scroll of 'Learn how to Foxtrot', to which I chuckled a little rigorously. I pushed through the mountain of knowledge a little faster; morning would turn to afternoon if I didn't move it. I found another 'How To' book that I thought was worthwhile, and finally, a pair of two books bound together by string. 'How to understand your feelings' and 'How to understand your partner's feelings'. I nearly laughed aloud grimly as I thought how I would read a page or two to InuYasha each night to 'better our relationship'. What was I, his grandmother? I giggled, but somewhat sadly with a sigh afterwards, but put it in my small pile anyway. Finding that the last of what I could want, I carefully tip toed in between piles, heaps, and hills of papers, books, and overall wisdom. Then I felt InuYasha's eyes focus back on me. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to feel.

The fact is; I lose my anger quickly. Usually, anyway. Now seemed to be one of those times, even though I couldn't fathom why I felt barely anything anymore after seeing InuYasha kill someone. As I remembered the incident, my sadness returned. Tears welled up. Hachi had only been a boy. It hadn't been fair. If I was to show InuYasha why I wasn't speaking with him, I would have to dwell on these grievous thoughts, in order to remember the emotions and be able to hold my stand against InuYasha. I couldn't just give in to him, no matter how I felt for him, right? I felt a headache coming on. My mind was in a mess. Even though I tried to rationalize my own deviant explanation, I still couldn't see why I was ignoring the man I love. My mother had once told me that if you truly love someone with everything you have, you are willing to forgive them anything. No limits right? Perhaps that was the real reason why she forgave my sinning father so readily. I now understood that she knew he was doing wrong, but didn't have it in her heart to stop herself from loving him. She had fallen in love with the boy he had been, not the man he had become. I finally understood, as I was experiencing it now. After much deliberation, I decided to let the matter go for now. I could hardly keep my thoughts in order and correct, how was I to just…stop my emotions? I couldn't explain it. I still can't now. All I knew, was that if InuYasha wanted another chance with me, which was slim, he had better work for it.

I stood up and gathered my new collection of Hachi's old books. I dusted myself off with my free hand, and rotated my stiff neck with a little sigh.

"Ready to go?" I asked stiffly, as I turned around slowly, my head lowered. InuYasha looked up; surprised that I was actually speaking to him. Twenty minutes ago I had been crying about how I didn't want to even touch him. He numbly nodded, and followed me, still trying to avoid contact with me as if I were a live grenade. Now that I use that metaphor, I, in a way, was kind of like that at that point of my life. I had low tolerance and, with everything that had been happening to me, I couldn't help but feel like I was going to snap at any wrong word.

There was still a raging conflict in me and at the moment I had been pushing it away to deal with it later. I had to keep it away for just a little while more, just until I could tell InuYasha everything. How I felt about us, and about what he did to Kouga and Hachi. I needed to know that he still felt the same about me. That he wasn't just after me to get another girl. I mentally shook my head. I knew he wasn't in it for that. He went through a lot to get me to actually be with him. From unbelievable odds, he had done everything he mortally could to get me beside him, and I knew that that was not just to have a sleeping buddy. I shook my head again, trying to clear my obscured thoughts, and with suspicion, I let InuYasha ahead of me up the well. I didn't want him sneaking any looks up my long jacket. Which I was still nude beneath. Well, I decided, rubbing my tired eyes, first things first. Let's get out of here.

_I had turned around and all of a sudden she was there. I hadn't even heard her come up, I had been so preoccupied. What's been wrong with me lately? I keep messing things up and letting things get in the way of my happily ever after. That's what it's all about, isn't it? I just want someone to come home to? No, because I love her. Can't she see that? This is all so we can be together. If I didn't do this, we might get separated…for good. I've sacrificed everything to have her; can't she sacrifice something for me? All she seems to think about is her do-good and holier-than-thou attitude. It's fuckin' bullshit if you ask me. _

_InuYasha had been thinking of all these things as he watched Kagome flinch in front of him; flinch away from his touch. And it hurt him. At first he was filled with regrets and sadness flowed over him in waves of unimaginable pain. Then it dawned on him. This wasn't his fault. None of this was his fault. It was mostly fucking her's! KAGOME was the one who had caused most of this, hadn't she? Because of her he had had to kill Kouga, and now Hachi. It wasn't his fault. Anger took over his pain in an unquenchable heat in his chest. He slowly pulled himself up the well before Kagome and stalked out of the well house with clenched fists and grinding teeth. He brushed roughly past a curious Miroku and worried Sango, followed closely by the inquisitive Shippo. He apathetically pummeled by them and ostracized any of the vexed comments coming from the troupe. _

_The daylight shone irritatingly in his eyes, making him squint from the sheer brightness. Birds chirped pleasantly, and the loud hum of cicadas was picking up like the commencing of a symphony orchestra. He swatted half-heartedly at a lingering mosquito and exhaled loudly, closing his eyes and running his clammy hand through his fulsome silver hair. He pulled out the elastic that held it back, and it flowed around him in straight silver lengths. _

_Kagome, who was being helped out of the well house by the fretted Sango and Miroku, walked out into the sunlight with a gasp at how it was morning already. He turned to look at her, but snapped his head abruptly back round after evoking memories of his earlier, more disturbed thoughts. With an adamant expression tentatively poised on his face, he whirled around, his long hair trailing after his quick movements, and yelled back._

"_Oi! Let's get going! I'm fucking tired already!" InuYasha twisted his head back violently and immediately began moving forward. _

_Sango's eyebrows crinkled in a look of concentration as well as wonder. Had Kagome seen? If she had, it would definitely explain why InuYasha was using such language. He had wanted so badly to see her, right? Then why wasn't he here helping her up, rather than let her and Miroku to do it? All during the sunlit walk to the bus stop and the search of the pockets for spare change, Sango's mind ran circles looking for explanations and she kept coming round to the result that Kagome must have seen. She was acting so languished, and InuYasha refused all eye contact with everyone except for straight ahead and the ground. However, Kagome was staring at him like a deserted kitten. Sango sighed. What a day. She knew for sure that she would have to give the two some time to themselves, or risk having to witness the collision of a lifetime. She just hoped InuYasha would take the initiative to actually do something instead of just disregarding everyone around him. With another heartfelt sigh, she shook her head regretfully and looked off into the distance with hope of a white and blue bus coming up. _

Miroku knew that Sango was keeping something from him, and he knew that something must have happened down in the underground beyond the well. Miroku gripped Shippo's small hand, since Kagome was too far off in her own thoughts to comfort the fox child. He turned to the disappointed boy and gave him his best and warmest smile, to which the kit beamed back. Miroku turned back to look at the disgruntled Sango standing beside him. He couldn't think of how to comfort her without saying anything, and he felt his words would only fall to the floor anyway. So he did the next best thing. He reached out his hand…

_Sango felt a familiar sensation and turned to the boy beside her. She couldn't help but smile and hold his hand back as his had entwined with hers. And they stood like that, holding hands innocently, a line of three, save for the two temperamental ones beside them. _

I bent forward to look impatiently for the bus, which arrived shortly, thankfully. I took a quick glance at InuYasha, who had just been sneaking a look at me, and we both whirled around fast enough to have whiplash. I climbed up onto the bus and glanced around. Nobody had boarded this early in the morning, just us and the driver. Shippo released Miroku's hand and guardedly walked to me.

"Can I sit with you?" he barely squeaked.

I was emotionally touched with a hint of guilt that I hadn't been thinking of the little boy and how this must have hurt him as much as I. I took his hand knowingly, and nodded.

"Of course." I smiled.

I sat with Shippo during the whole ride, his head resting on my shoulder. I had been slowly chatting to him quietly. I hadn't really known what to say. The truth was…I had no words. I didn't have anything.

Shippo fell asleep on my shoulder on the bus ride back, and before I knew it, I too was nodding off. The rapid movement of the scenery tired my eyes, and the hum of the soft rock that played in the speakers lulled me into a dark, comfortable abyss of slumber.

_I watched her slowly nod off, looking out the window until she gradually rested her head on Shippo's. I couldn't help but feel a tug in my chest. It had been happening more of late. What was wrong with me? I had said I loved her before, but had I really known what love was? Did I know now? It was when everything I saw reminded me of her. The dark leather seats closely resembled the color of her hair, the silky mass that shone and bounced in wavy tresses as she flounced about. Like when she just got out of the shower and her hair was still nearly curly but dried in a slightly straight shape. The small bird that flew by the bus; a speck of blue-gray on its feathered chest. The color of her gray eyes that was a stormy assemblage of emotions that reflected into his own eyes as he looked straight into hers. Now he knew. He loved her. And what to do about it? He asked himself. He sighed and watched her sleeping figure, difficult to make out in the straight cut jacket he had lent her. _

_What to do._

**

* * *

**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone! Any suggestions or anything, please feel free to review! I actually prefer it when you do…haha, okay so please review and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Please review! **

**Ja ne.**

**-Katana**


	38. The Island

**A/N: Hello again! Everyone have fun during their holidays? Good, because after those accursed finals, I'm ready for a little writing, which I'm hoping to finish up today. I've been hiccupping almost all today, so I'm not pleased but I guess I can survive if I'm well enough to be daydreaming about fanfictions and popularity. Alright, now for those silly notes I put up every time just in case some people are too stupid to know who's thinking when and so much so that I don't know why I'm still putting these up, but better safe than sorry, huh? Alright…**

Kagome's Point of View

Miroku's narration

_Sango narration_

_-InuYasha's narration with a bit of POV thrown in_

_-_**Narrated by author (me) **

…**Well, let's do this thang! ;) (God, I'm such a dork.)**

**Mourning of the **

**Bloody Valentine**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight : The Island**

****

I was drifting into a happy never land of senseless dreams when I felt a tugging on my sleeve. Well, not even a tugging, more likely a kind of rough shake. I was unpleasantly pulled from my peacefulness into a world of heartbreak looking into InuYasha's irritated eyes.  
"Get UP, already. We're here." He barked gruffly into my face and I groggily was pulled up into a standing position. Shippo was being piggy-backed by Miroku, and Sango was leaning against Miroku's shoulder for support as well. So that left InuYasha with me. Good or bad, you tell me. Maybe I had been trying to ignore InuYasha, but now it sure wasn't going to work anymore. I was just getting tired of the fighting. I was practically half-dead when he nearly dragged me out of the bus and then the few blocks back to the house. Yura was waiting patiently for us there, and just snickered not so secretly when we pulled ourselves into the foyer, bedraggled and corpse-like. I barely pulled my fingers together to middle finger her, which I'd been waiting to do ever since we arrived in the first place. She damn well deserved it and I was too tired to care about the repercussions. I gave myself a weary but triumphant smile at the look of her shocked face, and I was sure I heard Sango snort with suppressed laughter. I rotated my head over to peek at Sango and Miroku who were collapsed on the stairs, and Miroku was hardly biting back a smile. I was enjoying the attention, basking in it like the last rays of the sun the day before winter. However, my little winter just turned a whole lot colder when InuYasha pulled me up the stairs and insensitively pushed me in the direction of my room.  
"Good night?" I mumbled, exasperated.

He slouched off down the hall and left to his room. I heard Miroku and Sango arguing quietly downstairs. I pushed my door open, and a wave of relief came over me when I saw everything was as it should be. I kicked off InuYasha's jacket; I supposed I would have to give it back later, and I was rifling through my dresser drawers for clothes when a knock came at the door. I called a light "One second!" while I pulled on some under things, as well as a big shirt, which had once been my dad's, and a pair of cloth shorts. I closed my gaping dresser drawers with a now socked and slippered foot, and waddled over to see who was knocking.  
It was Yura; all decked up, still, in her still-very-busty maid outfit, with her most likely natural hardly-discreet grimace.  
"There's food downstairs. Do you want to come eat?" She said through clenched teeth. I didn't know how much InuYasha paid her to be a maid here, but it sure as heck must be quite a bit to make someone as unrefined as Yura continue working here. I took my time deciding, out of spite, as I dimly noticed her tapping her white socked foot impatiently.  
"Hmmm…well, I just got back…I don't know…I AM a little hungry though… what's to eat?"  
"Ramen." She spat venomously at me.  
"Ooh, that sounds good. Maybe I will." I wandered past her and down the stairs, and I heard her mutter obscenities under her breath as she made for the next room.

In the kitchen, Miroku and Sango were chatting slowly, they were both definitely exhausted. When I sat beside them they gave me a slight smile and handed me a bowl and a pair of chopsticks. Sango plopped a strawberry juice box by my right arm and I thanked her with a relieved sigh. We ate silently except for slurping noises and the draining of our juice boxes. InuYasha joined us halfway through our meal to heap a bowl high with the noodles and snatch a pair of chopsticks rudely from beside me. He was wearing his boxers and no shirt with his habitual upturned mouth expression. He grabbed three juice boxes for himself and then retreated to the living room to watch television. I rested my chin on my hand and it occurred to me that Shippo was not with us.

"Where's Shippo, Sango-chan?" I inquired.

"We had Yura put him to bed…he was totally worn out." Sango replied through a mouthful of noodles. A drop of soup dribbled down her chin, and I couldn't help but giggle.

We ate quietly, not quite sure what to say to each other over the blasting of the TV in the other room.  
After I finished up, the silence still floated thickly around the kitchen and as I moved it seemed to stir its other residents. Miroku spilled his juice and as Sango moved to grab a cloth from the island table in the middle of the kitchen, he grabbed the back of her thighs and I, from the sink, heard a snapping sound of panties. Sango froze. I glanced disapprovingly at Miroku, who had such a gleeful look on his face, his both hands still caught in the act of caressing both her buttock cheeks. It was totally silent. It remotely reminded me of a kind of tense silence before a tornado hit. Which it was. Sango lifted up the glass fruit bowl, fruit still rolling about within it and planted it with all her might, on Miroku's unsuspecting head. I could almost see the glass bowl shatter in slow motion as my mouth fell agape, and a loud crash followed a millisecond later. I moved forward to grab a broom at the other end of the kitchen, and the first aid kit, when InuYasha plummeted into me. I actually kind of tripped him because I grabbed him to keep myself away from the broken glass shards sprinkled around the floor. I was kind of shocked to be so close to InuYasha after all this time; and his bare chest was kind of hard, but warm and I immediately blushed. I tried to push myself away and turn but only succeeded on slipping in my socks on the linoleum and smacking face first onto a cupboard. I remember falling onto the floor and InuYasha hovering over me and glancing over and seeing the glass to my left, and thanking God I hadn't landed there. And then…I, pathetically, passed out.

When I woke up, I realized I was in my new room, lying there, and I heard loud snoring from the across room. It was Miroku, I vaguely recalled. I had had a sleepover with him and Sango in fourth grade, he had been pretending for hours to snore really loudly. At first Sango and I just laughed at him and kicked at him, but it turns out he had really been asleep and it was a real hassle to shut him up without killing him. So, logically, Sango slept with earplugs. Whenever he was over. I usually buried my head in blankets and pillows to muffle the racket. I shook my head and yanked myself out of my nest of comforter blankets and rummaged my hair into an only slightly shocking array of sleepiness. I scratched at my bangs as I yawned and stretched out of bed and out of my room. I padded down the stairs softly and heard the slight noise of the television. I could make out InuYasha's head sitting on the couch. The head tilted back as it drank the last gulps from an aluminum can and then the hand, bodily connected to the head, crumpled it, as if like paper, and tossed it to the dustbin in the corner. I heard the head exclaim, "Ten points…" half-bored. I felt a tug at my already slightly bruised heart. I hastly walked past him, avoiding any eye contact, to the kitchen where I finally was able to rest. Whew. I got away without confrontation. Yeah…let it cool down for a little bit. I sighed. This trip was definitely not turning out what I had thought it would be. Sure, we all dream about love and eloping and all that jazz. But I had already come to the conclusion that my love for InuYasha had definitely turned a little more towards a cautious attraction at the very moment. I had been willing to admit my feelings for him before, but now I was picking up my feet just to get away from the very room he was in. I knew deep inside that I couldn't be this way. Just seeing him without a shirt and his hair tied back made me blush. It was regrettable, and quite sad that I was still so immature about it. It makes me laugh really. So there I was, leaning on the island table, and thinking about it, until I heard someone come in. Of course it was InuYasha, and I quickly yanked open the refrigerator and stuck my head in to yet again avoid any conversation that might arise.The refrigerator smelled like cheese and of some kind of glue, perhaps. I quickly delved into the assortment of unwanted foods discarded in what seemed like the cold storage box. I saw a camera and some film beside the eggs and a bottle of flu medication that looked slightly like some kind of emulsion. I could feel InuYasha looking at me funny from behind me as he passed me to search for chips. He seemed to have found some as I heard the crackling of a cellophane bag and his exiting footsteps. I slowly lifted my head from the cold chamber and looked around to be sure it was safe. Suddenly the fridge door I had been holding with my left hand yanked farther back to reveal InuYasha. I mentally shrieked. Great. Now he had me just where he wanted me. I kind of stepped back and my forehead throbbed for an instant. The slight pain caused me to wince in the memory of the cupboard slamming I had done. Not so much from the pain, but the remembered rush of bumping into a shirtless InuYasha. InuYasha closed the fridge; his chips on the table behind him, and he kind of frowned at me.

"You okay?" he said, surprisingly tender. His look was actually kind of hard, and the rugged sort of handsome, but his words were kind enough.

I kind of swallowed as my eyes reopened and I kind of gulped, "Yeah…I-I'm fine." Memories of the little cave so far underground were beginning to haunt.

"Well…" he looked away and out the window as if trying to avert any of our meeting glances. "You should eat something. You haven't eaten much and its not good for you."  
Now this would sound fine any day, but he said it kind of bossily, so I was taken aback. Naturally, I'm a girl of protestation.

"No…it's okay. I'm fine, like I said." I snipped.

"I'm telling you you should eat something." His voice kind of grew a little deeper, and I could tell he was insisting.

I tried to laugh to shrug it off, "Well I'm telling you I'm fine and if you don't believe me, you should." I crossed my arms to seem less weak and strengthen my point.

"Well maybe I believe that you're just saying that because you're trying to get away."

"Away from what? You?" I verbally pushed back.

He sighed, exasperated. "C'mon, Kagome, you know that you've been ignoring me since we came back. I did what I had to do okay? Let it go!"

My mouth kind of hung open because here, for the very first time, it was InuYasha here turning down a nice heated argument. Well, he cut straight to the point.

"I already I have." I said with an amount of pride, as I got myself back together.

"Then why won't you talk to me. Why won't you even want to be next to me or touch me. Why are you running away." He looked dreadfully serious, and that's what I hated most about guys. They got all serious and less playful.

"I'm talking to you now, am I not? And as for the other, I haven't had a chance to sit next to you when you're being so…so…antisocial."

He paused. "Antisocial?" He kind of raised an eyebrow at me. But it wasn't in interest, but in frustration, and most probably anger soon.

"And I HAVEN'T been 'running away' or whatever you want to call it. I was just on the lookout for food." I reasoned with him.

"Kagome…" He moved closer, and before I knew it, he had grabbed my arms. Just after my wrist and before my elbow.

"InuYasha…let go…" I quietly squirmed.

"No…listen to me. What's wrong with you? Why won't you give me a straight answer and not try to confuse me with all of your backtalk and shit?" he leaned in close, his face inches from mine.

"Well…I…see, I…" I was stammering. Oh, God. I hated it when I stammered. Stumbled. I felt my face heating up. "There's nothing wrong with me. Really."

He looked doubtful. "Really."

"REALLY really."

I saw him roll his eyes a little, as he said, "Then you won't mind me doing this-"

And his lips were on mine. My eyes were still wide open like some kind of deer in headlights, and my brain was screaming NO…but my body was nodding OH YEAH…

So I did the thing that came most naturally : draped my arms tightly around his neck, his body pressed to mine, and kissed back.

The kiss was deep, and it told more emotions and feelings than either of us could ever hope to verbalize. It was so warm and embracing, I just fell into it, and the truth was, I couldn't stop. It seemed he didn't want to either. His tongue warmed mine and as our lips and tongue clashed violently, yet, softly, his hands began to drop from the sides of my cheeks to my back, to my waist. It helped me lean forward; more a part of him. His body was really warm, and I just wanted to get lost in kissing him over and over and over. His lips were soft, and inviting. My hands unconsciously played with his hair, slowly untying it lovingly. My hands moved to his ears, and touched them lightly, stroking their silky rims and massaging their texture. His kisses became more slow; deep, but his tongue became more passionately violent. I moaned into his mouth and I felt him smile when his hands dropped a little lower to my hips. Even though I was practically high off of him, his taste and the feelings, I had enough logic sense to pull together some train of thought. I knew where this was going. He'd try to see if he could pull off a 'Miroku' on me. Well…if he kissed well enough…maybe I'd let him.  
My hands moved to his head, as I mussed his hair and massaged the back of his head sensually, and he groaned with a loud "Mmmmmm" to me, at which I practically started to giggle, but it was silenced as soon as it surfaced by another hot continuing kiss. My legs began to move forward, so my whole body was against him just as his hands found my bum. He touched it lightly at first, making sure that I wouldn't abruptly stop and slap him silly. But I decided I was going to pretend like I didn't notice and gave a soft purr of satisfaction against his tongue. InuYasha's hand became more aggressive after that. He smoothed his hands over my bum, and tucked his hands just where it ended and the back of my thighs began, so much that it seemed he was going to try to lift me up. He did. My eyes fluttered and almost opened at the sudden movement, but I became accustomed to the position. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and his hands held my bum securely against him. We must have backed up slightly, as I soon found myself half-sitting on the island table, out tongues making love to each other, and our bodies humming with thoughts of reproduction. His hands left my bum and started creeping back up my hips, locked against his hips, and he fiddled with the hem of my shirt. Then the hands started going up, inching towards a seen goal. Just as his fingernail grazed my bra and his other hand cupped my bra-covered breast, there was a particularly loud echoing boom from the television. My eyes shot open, my legs unlocked from behind his cute behind, and I found myself staring at InuYasha like no way I ever had before.  
He just gave me a crooked little satisfied smile/smirk, and removed his hands from beneath my shirt and he lifted me down. He gave me one final little nuzzle to my neck at which my body pulsed; especially in the lower regions, and I started laughing softly. He hugged me gently and asked me hoarsely, "Wanna watch TV?"

We sat there, kind of flushed in the face from the whole day's experiences. I was feeling tired again. Probably the forehead injury returning for a second round. I leaned on his shoulder casually, as if I leaned on men's shoulders everyday, and linked my closest arm with his. I closed my eyes, and sighed. So…it was finally all over, wasn't it? Our little escapade and elopement and adventures. The last thing to do was to patch things up with InuYasha which seemed well on the way to mending. I knew it wasn't over yet, though I couldn't imagine what it would be like to just settle down with the one man who showed me everything. Sango and Miroku seemed perfectly fine on their way as well, and I decided that tampering in this late stage would only be slowing them down. I could tell InuYasha still hadn't told me everything, but I think I'll leave that for another night. Tonight, we rest.

* * *

A/N: I am SOOOOOOO unbelievably sorry that I'm so very slow with this update. It's been difficult lately, at home and school, with friends and everything. But haha! I've done it! I'm so pleased. IM VERY VERY SORRY, though. I love this story and I'd hate to see it go. IT IS NOT THE END HOWEVER. Maybe just one more chapter or so.

**ATTENTION: ONE OF THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS MAY BE A LEMON. HOWEVER, TO PROTECT SOME OF THE MEMBERS' WISHES HERE, I'VE DECIDED TO POST IT UP ON THE OTHER SITE THAT KINDLY HOSTS MY STORY. THE LEMON HAS NOT BEEN WRITTEN YET, I'M STILL PLANNING, BUT WHEN I DO WRITE ONE, I WILL LEAVE A SMALL NOTE WITH THE HTML OF WHERE YOU CAN FIND IT. IT WILL BE ON ... **

**STAY IN TOUCH TILL NEXT TIME! WE'RE ALMOST FINISHED THIS! THANKS YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**Ja ne.**

**-Katana**


End file.
